Sweet Days
by Crimson Rose Blooms
Summary: Christmas Day, Mikan bakes a log when randomly a mysterious man comes in to eat it! Suddenly, she is dragged into a world of competitions, lies, truth, friendship and (of course) romance.
1. Christmas Log

**Sweet Days**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice nor its characters but the story is entirely mine.**

* * *

It was winter and it was freezing. Her toes were numb to the core although she was wearing her warmest pair of boots.

Shivering, she entered the dimly lit house. "Mikan! Are you home?" her mum cried.

"Yes, I'm home," she sighed unhappily at her.

"Great! I need someone to watch the house while your father is out with his friends." The beautiful woman kissed her forehead, "Sorry honey, my client suddenly called. Merry Christmas, darling." And she rushed out the door.

Mikan sighed as she took off her wet shoes soaked by the melting snow. It was such a horrid day.

In the morning, she had changed in her best clothes to visited Hotaru. But Hotaru was out of town with her family so instead Mikan decided to find her other friends. Strangely enough, no one else was in. By the time she came home, it was late and the snow had started to sink into her beautiful clothes.

Since it was so cold, she went to get a warm shower. Finally, she came out of the bathroom in warm Christmas pajamas and fluffy pink slippers. She laid on the sofa and watched television sideways.

"And for Christmas, it's brilliant to sprinkle some sugar on top of your log just to make it more… Christmasy!" laughed the chief on television. She was making a spectacular Christmas log and it left her poor stomach growling at her.

"Jeez, it's Christmas and I don't even have dinner. It's not like I'm asking for something high class! I just want some food!" Mikan complained out loud to the empty house.

"And remember, a Christmas log is not at all difficult! Have a good night everyone!" The chief blow a kiss at the camera and winked before leaving.

"Hm… Christmas Log huh?" Mikan smiled and hurried to the kitchen. "If I remember correctly…" She dragged out some eggs, caster sugar, flour, cocoa powder and got some Cadbury chocolate to decorate it too. "Alright! It's baking time!" she cried excitedly and put on a simple red apron.

Following the instructions she remembered, Mikan made a Christmas log.

* * *

Feeling satisfied she laughed, "Yes!" Mikan opened the window so that the lovely aroma of chocolate would literally fly out the window. She observed the spongy cake and then poured some melted chocolate over the top.

Grabbing a knife, Mikan prepared to cut it. However a knock on the door prevented her.

"Dad?" she guessed as she opened up.

Standing outside with the snow still in his hair was a handsome man. Handsome would not describe what he looked like. He didn't look old either but mature enough.

"You are the person who made the Christmas Log right?" he asked, ruffling his raven hair.

"Who are you?" Mikan asked, annoyed. It was not right for a stranger to suddenly barge in and ask that.

He ignored her question and stepped into her house. "You aren't one of my parent's friend, are you?" Mikan asked suspiciously, eyeing the fellow.

"Hn." He walked into the messy kitchen and took the knife. "You watched the cooking channel a while ago didn't you?"

"W-what are you d-doing? Put down the knife!" Mikan cried, completely stunned. "I don't even know you! Get out of my house!"

He smirked, "I'm Natsume Hyuuga." Natsume cut the log and took a little bite of it. "Now you know me, so shut up," he glared at her.

"What are you doing to my cake?!" Mikan screeched in horror.

"Your log is horrid. Follow the instructions next time will you?"

With that, the man departed.

"What in the world was that?" Mikan screamed and looked at her ruined log. The chocolate had cracked up so the roll was slowly unrolling. "I wanted Mum and Dad to be the first ones to eat it…"

* * *

"Onii-san! Why'd you suddenly barge into someone else's house?" scolded his little sister.

"Tsk. That person knows me," Natsume remarked. "Aren't you tired after tonight's show?" he asked unconcerned.

"Not at all! But now I have this Christmas log! Let's hurry home! I want to show it to Dad!" Aoi grinned at her brother.

Natsume brushed some flour out of her sister's hair and she giggled because it tickled. "You're not a very clean cook."

"Neither are you Onii-san!" snapped her feisty sister.

"Don't you want to have a date with Youichi?" he smirked.

Aoi blushed beetroot red and grumbled, "He's away with his family. It's Christmas…"

"Well, he did call and say to me that he enjoyed your show. But if you don't want to know –"

"I do! What did Youichi say? Can you call him again? Did you tell you anything? Is he okay? Did he tell you to pass on a message? Please Onii-san! I love you!" whined Aoi.

"We're getting home first," Natsume got in the car and began driving again.

The entire ride was filled with constant whining and begging from Aoi while Natsume kept teasing her or just remaining silent.

* * *

Meanwhile Mikan was cleaning up the mess she had made upsettingly; afterwards she sat and stared at the cut Christmas Log with rage.

"I hate you Natsume Hyuuga!" she yelled. "You completely destroyed Christmas for me and I will remember this for the rest of my life!"

* * *

Natsume sneezed.

"Onii-san, are you alright?" asked Aoi. "You didn't catch a cold did you?"

"You're not my mother, Aoi," Natsume growled and wiped her nose.

Aoi sighed and rummaged through her bag until she found a wrapped up present. She quickly undid the ribbon and ripped the beautiful elegant paper. "Onii-san, hold still," Aoi told him and put her handmade muffler around his neck.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm just worried you'll catch a cold. If you did, then you won't be able to enjoy New Years' with us!"

"I'm not sick. But I have a hint of who it might be… Must be that girl."

"What?"

"Nothing," smirked Natsume.

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. Lemon Drizzle

**Sweet Days**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice nor its characters but the story is entirely mine.**

* * *

"And then it was all like: 'I'm Natsume Hyuuga, a complete bastard who has come to eat your cake!'" yelled Mikan, mocking the man that had anger her as she stabbed her cake.

"Why'd you let him in?" Hotaru asked, sipping her orange juice.

Mikan flushed with embarrassment and sighed. "It was a complete accident. That guy is a bastard and I don't want to talk about it anymore… How was Christmas?"

"Fine. We went to visit Subaru; he couldn't leave school of some reason," Hotaru answered, "So you were left alone on Christmas Day?"

"Yeah. Dad had an old school get together and Mum's client suddenly called up. It was, by far, the worst Christmas ever. And I also found my log in the bin the next morning," she grumbled and muttered something unintelligent.

"Mikan, isn't your birthday coming soon?"

"Yep - only three more days." She chomped down the lovely dessert.

"Also, did you say Natsume _Hyuuga?_" she inquired looking at her friend seriously.

She nodded, "I sure did."

"And you don't remember the chef's name?"

"Yep! Aoi Hyu-" Mikan stopped and her face fell. "There's no way… Is there?"

Hotaru brought up her laptop and sat it in front of Mikan who nearly dropped her hot chocolate. "If you don't want to believe it, don't look," Hotaru told her.

Mikan couldn't handle it and peeked. However the moment she did, she couldn't turn away. On the screen, there was a picture of the man who had barged into her house beside the chef followed by loads of text.

_Chef Hyuuga_

_The television show 'Chef Hyuuga' has become really popular after Aoi Hyuuga (the current head chef) won the worldwide 'Chef Battle'._

_Aoi Hyuuga, aged 17, is the youngest member of the Hyuuga family._

_Her parents were once famous chef as well – especially the pastry chef Kaoru Hyuuga who died twelve years ago._

_Their son Natsume Hyuuga, the oldest of the Hyuuga family, is also a famous food critic. He is also a brilliant chef who runs the popular restaurant – 'Parfait'. _

_Please read more on 'Parfait' the 'perfect' restaurant._

Mikan was flabbergasted. So everyone in their family were related to food huh? "But that still gives him no right to come in and kill my cake!" she countered, enraged.

"Alright, keep that to yourself. All the Hyuugas have killer fans, and they won't tolerate your insults. So if you don't want to die, stay quiet," Hotaru warned as she put her laptop back into her back. "Anna, can you bring her the bill? She's paying."

Anna laughed and shook her head, "On the house today Hotaru, Mikan. You guys had a rough Christmas."

"Thanks," Mikan grinned at the waitress. "And your Lemon Drizzle Cake was amazing."

* * *

"You must be kidding Natsume…" Ruka groaned. "This is absurd!"

"I know. Just like how I barged into her house and ate her log," Natsume answered him, seating himself on Ruka's sofa.

"Do you knock before you go into _anyone's _home?" Ruka said, annoyed with his friend's behavior.

Natsume shrugged, "So what'd you think? Should we sign her in or should we find some weird fan person out there?"

"You never consider people's feelings. She might not want to do it. Anyway we'd have to ask her first," Ruka sighed and opened the curtains, "You're unbelievable, Natsume."

"Hn"

"So who is she?" Ruka asked. "If we don't have her name, we can't sign her in or find her again."

"Sakura."

"Sakura what?"

"Wrong way round," Natsume told him as he turned on the TV. "She lives in the Sakura residence."

"What Sakura?" Ruka frowned.

"Yep"

"What's her first name?" Ruka urged, beginning to get pissed off again.

"Dunno. Like you said, I barged into her house," he stated.

"Unbelievable…" muttered Ruka, he went over to the sofa to discuss more about this girl.

"I know. Look at that quiche, it's obviously not cooked. I don't even know why it's called Masterchef. It should be called Stupidchef," Natsume commented.

"Natsume, you're so chatty when it comes to food," Ruka smiled, "Want some breakfast?"

"Not if you're cooking," Natsume snapped at his supposedly 'not-so-good-with-food' friend, "You'd give us both food poisoning."

"We're going out!" Ruka shut down the TV and dragged Natsume out of his apartment.

"Where to?"

"Some place down the street. I'm starving and I can't be bothered going to some five-star restaurant with you for some freaking bacon and eggs!" yelled an irritated and starving Ruka.

"Tsk. You have no taste in food."

* * *

She thought the day was perfect.

She just got her favorite breakfast at her favorite café for free, then her best friend goes shopping with her and she just got a text from her parents apologizing about Christmas.

"Hotaru, this day could not get more perfect!" squealed Mikan, "Mum and Dad both promised to go somewhere special for my brithday!"

Hotaru put on her earmuffs. "Really? You don't think it could get better? I advise you to look ahead."

"For what? Even if the devil appears to me down to hell, I still think it'd be a great day~," chirruped Mikan. The moment she looked forward, she wished she'd never said anything.

* * *

"Oi little girl, come with me," Natsume grunted at her.

"Wha-? You can't tell me what to do!" Mikan yelled at him and turned away. "Come on Hotaru. Let's go."

Natsume ignored her as well and Ruka decided to introduce himself. "Sakura-san, I'm Ruka Nogi and I'd like to apologize about my friend. We'd like to talk to you, are you free?"

"Um…" Mikan stammered. She didn't want to refuse this polite handsome man. "Alright… I guess I have time. Hotaru, come with me."

"I've got nothing better to do…" Hotaru said and followed them.

They arrived at the café again and Anna greeted them. "Hey guys! Who are they?"

"I'm Ruka Nogi and this is Natsume Hyuuga. It's nice to meet you," Ruka gave her a charming smile.

"Cool! I'm Anna Umenomiya. Please come this way. What would you like to drink?" Anna asked, pulling out her notebook and pen.

"I'll have your special hot chocolate Anna!" cheered Mikan, "And can I get another slice of that Lemon Drizzle again?"

"Of course."

"I'll pass," Natsume and Hotaru said in unison, strangely enough. They glared at each other but then turned away from each other.

"I'll have… Um… I'll just have a cappuccino," Ruka answered.

"Alright, I'll be back soon," Anna walked off to the bar to prepare their drinks.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Mikan asked Ruka.

"You must have heard of the Chef Battle, right?" he asked her in return.

Mikan stopped to think. It sounded so familiar... Where did she hear that from? Chef Battle…

"The international cooking competition," Hotaru reminded her.

"Yes, that. Well we've been asked to get a contestant in. But Natsume here, decided to slack off and wait until the last moment to pick a contestant," Ruka explained.

"But that has nothing to do with me!" exclaimed Mikan, completely confused.

Natsume sighed. "You're really stupid. We want you to compete."

* * *

**End of Chapter 2**

I was _really _happy to receive reviews! You all say you're confused which I am happy about because it's part of the fun!


	3. Orange Cupcake

**Sweet Days**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice nor its characters but the story is entirely mine.**

* * *

"I'm not a chef!" exclaimed Mikan and Anna served their drinks.

"Are you guys okay? You're a little loud," she answered as she placed the cake down with her hot chocolate.

"Don't worry Anna. I'll shut her up," Hotaru told her as Anna gave Ruka his cappuccino.

Ruka smiled with gratitude then took a sip from his drink. He explained to Mikan, "The Chef Battle is a professional show and it is difficult. But if you were tutored by Natsume and me then you'd be in shape in no time. Please say you'll do it. You're our last hope!"

"Um…" Mikan struggled to reject but managed to say, "H-how come you… You could always get some other person to do it right?"

"But Sakura-san, Natsume thinks you have talent. And believe me, he hardly ever gives talents."

"Hm…"

"Explain more Nogi," Hotaru demanded.

"Alright, the Chef Battle… It's a competition for a high class title and you get to win money. So basically, fame and money. There are five rounds and they are all different. First, you start off with any number of contestants then we end with fifty. Then after every round, ten will be eliminated until the last round. That's when they pick the winner. It starts next month, January."

"So we need a contestant," Natsume added.

"Why don't _you_ compete?" Mikan asked as she greedily ate her cake, "You're famous and all."

"Natsume has competed and won already so he is unable," Ruka pointed out. "And I can't compete because I'm related in the battle."

"Oh… How long does the show go on?" Mikan asked.

Natsume smirked. The girl seemed to be a good match for Ruka and she obviously wasn't a fan, which was good.

"A year exactly. This is the fourth season. Also, last year's winner is Aoi – Natsume's sister. So you'll have another advantage. How about it? Will you do it?"

"… Hotaru? What do you think?" Mikan sought help from her best friend.

Hotaru shrugged at her friend. "It would be entertaining to watch."

"Then… alright! When do I begin, Ruka-san?" Mikan asked him cheerfully.

"Now. Ruka, pay the waitress and let's go. You," Natsume glared at Hotaru, "Come as well, if you want. She'll need to sign a contract so I'm sure you'd like to come."

"Mikan, let's go."

* * *

Her name was written on that piece of deadly paper. All she wanted now was to rip it.

Hotaru had left her in the care of the devil and the angel. Mikan strongly protested however no one would pay her any attention – Ruka did but Natsume shut him up…

"Now hurry up and make the damn cupcake!" growled Natsume. "I'll be back in an hour. I need to pick up Aoi, bye Ruka." Natsume left the huge kitchen.

Mikan sighed when he finally exited, "Thank goodness he's gone. I was getting scared. All he's been saying since I came in was, 'Make the cupcake. Hurry up! Make the cupcake!'" Mikan mocked Natsume.

Ruka laughed at her, "Natsume's new to the whole teaching thing. He'll get used to it. So, first of all, have you make cupcakes before?" asked Ruka.

"A few times in Home Ec but besides that, I've done nothing."

"Alright. Then we start by studying." Ruka grabbed a book from the shelf behind him. "Read this and try to memorize the recipe. Natsume will only take 50 minutes so I suggest you start reading now."

He handed the large book which had the large words 'Cupcakes: The easy way.' She flipped to the first recipe she saw: Orange Cupcake.

"Flour… Sugar… Baking power... Butter… Chocolate (optional)… Egg… Milk… Orange (squeezed)… That's the cupcake and the buttercream…"

"Alright! Time's up, Mikan-chan. I'm afraid I can't give you more time. Hand over the book," Ruka grinned. Mikan smiled back nervously and passed the book. "I'll time you, so hurry before Natsume gets back."

"He's scary…" Mikan cried and grabbed the ingredients she just muttered.

* * *

Natsume was glad he finally got a contestant but he was worried because she was worse than an amateur.

After he came to the conclusion that he'd have to work harder than ever, he picked up his sister from the studio she as at today.

Aoi was there however she was too engaged with making out with her boyfriend that she didn't notice the car come zooming in. Natsume quickly honked the couple. "Oi, you two, stop kissing!" he screamed at the kids.

"Onii-san, I'm not a child so stop telling me what to do!" Aoi gave Youichi another peck on the lips and got in the car. "I'll see you soon okay?"

"Sure. Hey Onii-san," Youichi greeted boringly.

"Hn. We're going," he started the car and headed off.

* * *

"Done!" Mikan wiped the sweat off her forehead as she pulled out the tray from the oven.

"Not yet, Mikan-chan! You've got five minutes and you need to take those out, decorate them and plate them. Hurry, hurry!" Ruka yelled at her.

The pressure kept rising as she piped out the buttercream that she made up. She guessed the ingredients but she had tried tasting it and it was good. She decided to sprinkle some glitter and decorate it with oranges then place them neatly on the stand but before she managed to…

"Oi little girl, where's the cupcakes?" Natsume screamed at her.

"Wah!" Mikan yelled and dropped the piping bag, leaving a trail of buttercream on the floor.

"Hi Natsume. Hi Aoi. You guys are early. Sakura-san was just finishing off," Ruka beamed at them and picked up the piping bag. "Here you go."

"Thanks Ruka-san…" She sighed and looked at the ruined cupcake. She felt so disappointed with it and now she didn't have enough buttercream to finish off the last one.

Natsume leaned against another cooking table and watched her stress over her cupcake. He could already see the flaws in all of it. '_I bet she'll begin cry –'_

"Hi Mikan-san! I'm Aoi! Let me help you with this one," the pretty teenager took the piping bag and finished it off. "There we go! Perfect and it also smells really nice."

"Alright. Get out," Natsume demanded and he glared at the girls.

"Jeez~ You're such a meanie! Come on Mikan-san, let's go. We'll chat some more outside," Aoi cheered and pulled her outside before her brother attacked her baking.

Ruka had appeared suddenly with a clipboard. He smiled at Natsume. "She's passed."

"That's what you say, Ruka. Pass me a cupcake and give me that piece of stinkin' paper," Natsume growled.

"Someone seems to be in a bad mood. Is it Aoi? Or Youichi?"

"Both." Natsume picked up a cupcake and bit into it. Reacting quickly, he spat out the cake then checked the board. "So she wasn't fast enough to memorize the buttercream?"

"Yep. But she improved it, if you ask me. Also she was clean."

"That's basic but she needs _lots_ of improvement. She didn't sift, the mixture isn't smooth enough, the sponge is still soggy and the decoration isn't complete."

"So what'd you wanna do about it?"

Natsume smirked, "Something evil."

"Good. So what's going on with the lovebirds?"

He pulled a face and threw away the paper, "Disgusting things."

* * *

**End of Chapter 3**


	4. Victoria Sponge

**Sweet Days**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice nor its characters but the story is entirely mine.**

* * *

"Wow. Aoi, you're so lucky. You're younger than me but you're so much more successful. A great future, a fun job and Youichi sounds wonderful," she added cheekily.

Aoi blushed a light pink and sighed, "Youichi is really great but he's the guy who never seems to show much emotion. Also, my job is a hassle because that might mean that I won't be able to be anything else. Whereas all the other kids my age can pick their careers now and go to a college or university…"

Mikan took pity on the disappointed girl and told her some good points, "Now that you have a job, you won't worry anyone. You're also really famous Aoi. Don't you like cooking? I watched your live show on Christmas and you seemed to be having fun."

"I love cooking! But sometimes I get tempted to think off track. Thanks a lot Mikan-chan! Now shall we go back in? I'm sure they're done marking by now." Aoi opened the door and Mikan followed closely.

"Onii-san! I'm back! Have you finished the test?" she asked cheerfully. Natsume flicked his little sister's forehead.

"Don't act stupid," Natsume told her and gave the tiniest smile Mikan had ever seen. Yet it was also the most beautiful smile. Her cheeks grew a little red but it reduced when she saw the ruined cupcakes.

"You threw one on the floor?!" she yelled, frustrated.

"Of course. They were hideous and horrid. One out of ten," Natsume commented and glared at her for effect.

"Onii-san! That's not nice. Can I try one?" asked Aoi and took the last one on the platter. She took a bite and then choked.

"Aoi-chan! Are you alright?" Ruka asked and patted her back.

"Yep… Just wasn't expecting that taste. It's… exotic, Mikan-chan," Aoi smiled at her friend as she put down her cupcake.

Mikan sighed and reminded them, "I've told you guys before, I'm not a cook and I don't plan to be."

"Well now you'll have to be, Mikan-chan. I think your cupcakes have too much taste in them. It's like a time bomb. You eat the boring strange buttercream and then bite into the explosion of oranges," Ruka read through his clipboard.

"Eh?" Mikan raised a brow, "What does that mean?"

"It means you'll need to be here every day until the first round," Natsume ordered.

"But that's not fair! I won't be able to spend time with my friends and my after school activities!" she whined.

Ruka smiled and explained clearly to her, "The lessons won't bother your studies at all. You'll start at six and end at nine. So you'll be able to do after school activities and study. This is our cooking studio so you don't have to worry about anyone else coming here." He dug into his pocket and gave Mikan a card. "This is the identification card. Only me, Natsume, Aoi and you are allowed in here."

She examined the credit card like thing and thanked Ruka before she shoved it into her pocket. Mikan removed her apron and sighed, "So can I go home now? I have to explain to my parents about all this right?"

"Of course! Onii-chan you should escort her home so that you can explain to her parents," Aoi told him, "It's been great meeting you Mikan-chan. I'll see you tomorrow alright?"

"Sure Aoi-chan. It's been great meeting you too. Natsume-kun, it's fine, I don't need anyone else to explain to my parents. So I'll go home myself. They'll understand!"

* * *

"No way!" yelled her mum.

"But Mum, you don't understand! It'll be fun. Dad, help me here," Mikan urged.

"Sorry Mikan but your mum is right. It's a reality show," her dad kept reading his newspaper and added, "You also said he came into our house?"

She groaned and tried again, "Dad! It was… an accident okay? And it was my fault but I really want to do this competition."

"Mikan, you have to understand that we're not saying you can't go. You just have to understand that the pressure of TV show contestants, cooking and… Honey, I don't think you can handle it," she gave her daughter a pat on the head.

"Your mum is right. And Mikan, you've never really liked cooking have you? And from what you've been telling me, it's seems like it's that boy who's forcing you to do it."

The things her dad said turned the gears in her head, '_Why was she doing this in the first place?'_

"Please, I'm not a little girl… Just this once let me pick what I want to do. I really want to do this not for anyone else but for myself," Mikan explained to them, "And he isn't forcing me to do it but he was the one who offered and I think it's a great idea."

Yuka looked at her husband who gave her a reassuring yet curt nod. She sighed, "I know you're really stubborn Mikan. But if you think you really do want to do it… I'll let you. But you have to promise that you'll keep your grades up."

"Yay! Thank you so much Mum, Dad. I love you guys so much. Goodnight!"

* * *

Mikan was so tired that she hardly got up for school. Everyone got worried when she started reading cooking books and taking notes in class. The ones who went up to her were Sumire, Nonoko and Anna (Hotaru was at Electronics Club).

"So what's going on? Usually you'd be the perky one but today you've been awfully quiet," Sumire noted. "And you're reading books? You've never done that!"

Anna whispered into Mikan's ear, "Is it because of those two guys back at the café?"

"Um… Well I've been offered a space in the Chef Battle-"

"_The_ Chef Battle? You mean the one they film live? The one where professional cook against each other?" Nonoko asked, "Please tell me you're joking."

"I dunno. I've never watched it in my entire life –"

"And you still get to compete?" Sumire yelled.

"Congratulations Mikan-chan," Anna grinned at her, "Does Hotaru-chan know about this?"

"Yep. She was with me when Ruka-kun and Natsume-kun –"

"Oh my god! You can compete and meet to hot guys… What has happened to the world?" Sumire started crying and Nonoko laughed at the scene.

Quickly, she turned to Mikan and muttered at a lower tone, "We should probably talk about this later. Everyone is looking at Sumire crying about Ruka-kun and Natsume-kun."

Mikan agreed and they decided to talk about it after classes. Since they were in their last year of school, none of their classes matched so Mikan waited at the Sakura Tree as her friends finished their lessons.

Feeling bored, she brought out her notes again and tried memorizing them. "So a Victoria Sponge cake is just like a sandwich… You could try it with different jams. Usually it's raspberry jam? No, hold on, it's strawberry? Um… All I remember is that it was pink!"

"You were right the first time Mikan-chan. It's raspberry," a girl's voice chimed in.

"Aoi-chan?" Mikan stammered. What was the chef doing here in Alice Academy?

"I knew you looked familiar! So we're in the same year but I only transferred here last year so I guessed that's why you never noticed me," she laughed, "Studying for your lesson later?"

"Yep. I don't want to lose face in front of your brother. I'm still angry about those cupcakes. How could he do that?!" she complained.

"Sorry, Onii-san tends to treat girls rudely. It's because the only girls he mainly meets are fans and they are scary. You would get attacked by them easily, so you'll be in a bit of a pickle."

"Aoi-chan! Do you mind tutoring me then?"

She giggled again, "You're so silly. I'm already going to teach you."

"No... I mean, would you teach me besides the lessons? Unless you're busy; I totally understand if you're busy because you've got a lot of stuff to handle. And besides your cooking life, you've also got your own personal life. So if you don't have time –" Mikan blurted out everything randomly.

"Of course I'll teach you! I hardly have any girlfriends. You'd be one of my first."

"Then I'll introduce you to my friends! They'll adore you."

"Later, I'll be Hyuuga sensei right now. So… what else do you put in a Victoria Sponge Cake?"

"Um… Cream?"

"Correct! How would you decorate it normally?"

"Flowers?"

"Uh-oh. That's wrong. Victoria Sponge Cake is a simple elegant cake. Therefore, we usually don't place flowers on it. You could also put some caster sugar and the flowers could be arranged at the side. Depends though…" She continued lecturing Mikan.

* * *

Never in her life did she think she'd ever dread an oven. On the other hand she never thought she'd be in Chef Battle either.

This time it was the Hyuuga siblings training her. Ruka had gone to enter her into the competition.

"That's great Mikan-chan. Now remember, when you open that oven door you'll have to rush. Take one out, put it down, go back, take one out, put it down and vice versa," Aoi commented.

"Alright…" She gulped as she saw the giant oven with twenty Victoria Sponges inside. Natsume had told her to make one but she failed, resulting to this horrid tasting test.

"Go now!" ordered Natsume, practically screaming into her poor ear.

"Ahhh!" She shoved on the pair of oven mitts and quickly took all twenty of the cakes out to cool.

Once they were all ready to taste, Natsume passed Mikan a fork and she started.

"They were all cook at different times but at the same temperature. By the end of this test you should be able to know what the perfect cooking time for the Victoria Sponge is," Natsume told her as Mikan shakily cut out a piece of the first cake and swallowed. She did it repeatedly until she felt she knew which was perfect.

"The first one?"

* * *

**End of Chapter 4**


	5. Spaghetti Carbonara

**Sweet Days**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice nor its characters but the story is entirely mine.**

* * *

Sweating, she continued mixing. Mikan was still at the studio cooking viciously.

Natsume was still leaning against one of the tables and observing her skills. Every once in a while he would give tips but it was rare. He was considering the decision again but then remembered that there wasn't another option for him.

"How's this?" Mikan asked as she lifted the Victoria Sponge she had carefully plated.

Natsume strode over and inhaled the sweet scent before cutting it and eating it. "A four out of ten."

"What?! But I've been working hours on this!"

"Hn. Too bad, it was your own fault you picked the wrong cake."

"Well I've learnt my lesson so is it okay to just-"

"It's nine o'clock, get out."

"D-do you mind if I stay a little longer? Just a little! I just want to try this one last time. Please Natsume-san," Mikan pleaded. She wanted to perfect this after all that practice and study.

"Whatever. I'm leaving." Natsume switched off the lights except the one Mikan would use then left her to her own devices.

Once the door slammed shut, Mikan groaned, "Stupid Natsume Hyuuga, thinking he's all high and mighty… I'll show him and I won't let down Aoi-chan!"

She glared at the cake then relaxed. "Well just because he didn't like it doesn't mean I won't like it." She picked up her fork and bit in her cake. It tasted alright. Amateur-ish…

"This time I should try to make the jam less sweet since the sponge is already so sweet," she kept the metal fork in her mouth as she picked her ingredients. The fork dropped onto the floor when she realized what had taken away so many points. "The cream I used was… Crème Fraiche! Oh no! Alright, I'll use Heavy whipped cream to make it more fluffy."

* * *

The cooking studio was mainly closed. No one works so late since New Year's was coming. Natsume hated people who are not dedicated to cooking.

"Ow!" someone yelled. Natsume peered into the cooking studio. Was it a burglar?

Instead it was a petit girl with her brunette hair in a neat ponytail with one strand falling down. She was decorating a sponge cake and now sucking her finger.

"It's still warm…" She marked something down on her notebook. "Cooling down has got to be longer than 90 seconds."

"Oi little girl!" he called out to the cook.

"Oh! Natsume-san, you haven't left yet?"

"Whatever. The studio is closing and it's ten," he told her.

"Really?! Oh no… I haven't told my mum I'd be late. And Dad might be home already!" She hurried to cut the cake again but flinched. "Ow! Still hot…"

"Idiot… You haven't whipped your cream and your jam is still lumpy."

"Thank you Natsume! … San! I'm sorry! I meant Natsume-san! My head was just all jumbled and –"

"Whatever. I don't care about honorifics." He waited as his student ran around getting her cake ready. He noticed that she had finally corrected most of her mistakes.

"Done!" she wiped the sweat from her forehead. "What do you think?"

Natsume gave it one glance and then ate it. "Six."

"Huh?"

"Your appearance cost points as well. Now get home, they'll lock up soon."

"Alright." She undid her apron's knot and placed it in one of the drawers while asking, "So what are we doing tomorrow?"

"Hygiene and savory food. All you've been cooking so far are desserts. You'll need more than that in Chef Battle."

"But Ruka-kun said that I was clean enough!" she whined but when she saw the time she squealed. "Thanks a lot for the lesson Natsume! I'll see you tomorrow!" Mikan put on her winter jacket and headed off with a wave.

"Seriously, if she's going to leave at least finish off the cleaning," Natsume sighed. He pulled up his sleeves and headed to the sink.

* * *

Mikan phoned home but no one answered. She sighed in relief that she wouldn't have to rush so she slowed down as she exited. However when she reached the gate, her mouth fell to the floor.

It was shut.

"Oh god… what'd I do? I need to find Natsume!" she hurried back to the man she knew how to trust. Unlike before, she knows he would be able to aid her.

"Natsume? The gates are –" Then she burst into instant laughter. Her scary teacher was wearing pink plastic rubber gloves and the pink apron she had been previously wearing.

Natsume's eyebrow twitched and answered her angrily, "I know." He rubbed the plates violently. "We'll be stuck here a little while. There's no reception here."

"So that means Mum might have actually been home?"

"Yes. This place has no reception just in case anyone tries to leak anything out." He pulled off his gloves and threw off the apron swiftly. "We'll probably have to stay the night."

"T-the night? Oh no! I have to get home!"

"Then try to get out. This place's security is high class. And any destruction must be paid back _double_. And I should tell you that everything here cost –"

"Fine," she pouted. "I'll have to be stuck here with you. If we're here, do you mind cooking some dinner for me? I haven't eaten."

Natsume glared at her, "Cook it yourself."

"Please! I'm really hungry! You should know I'm very persistent."

"Tsk - Bring ingredients from the kitchen. This is the first and final time I'll do it."

"Yay!" Mikan brought what she was supposed to and watch as Natsume prepared his dish. The style he cut up his poultry, the way he mixed flawlessly, the expression which showed he was relaxed and the effortless movements.

* * *

After a short while, he had served the plate to both of them. Not only did it smell delicious, it looked glorious. It was something you could put in a high class hotel or a ten star restaurant.

She stared at it with wonder and awe then asked, "What is it?"

Natsume face palmed himself then replied, "It's a simple spaghetti carbonara with grilled salmon."

"Simple? It's looks authentic! I'm bedazzled! Let's dig in!" She chomped it quickly as Natsume poked his food boringly. "Wow! You're an amazing cook, Natsume! You have to teach me how to make this for my parents one day."

"You should already know how to make this," Natsume growled at her as she swallowed the entire dish.

"Do you think we'll be stuck here for the rest of the day?" she asked.

"Hn"

"Can we get any help?"

"Hn"

"Damn it! I'm gonna get killed by my mum!"

"Hn"

"…" Mikan dropped the subject but couldn't talk about anything else. "Should we start talking about something? Anything?"

"Hn"

"So what do you do besides cooking?"

"Stuff."

"Well, I like hanging out at the café and chatting with Anna and Nonoko… and Hotaru too! Hotaru and me are childhood friends and Nonoko and Anna became great friends with us in Alice Academy. Then Anna decided she wanted to be a chef so she took up the job as a waitress in the café. She's in training so she quit school. Nonoko just got a place in Tokyo University for Chemistry. It's great. Hotaru got in too for Technology." Mikan put the dirty plates into the sink. "Any dessert?"

"No."

"Doesn't matter. There's still the Victoria Sponge from before. I put it in the fridge." Mikan went over to get it.

Natsume watched the brunette fiddle away with the tinfoil and rearrange her cake. She was hopeless. "Oi Polka, where's the cake?" he complained.

"Just hold on. Oh! Do me a favor and switch off the lights," Mikan grinned as she kept hiding away the cake.

Groaning, he got up from his delicious meal and then went to flick the switch. Once the room was completely dark, he sighed, "Now what litt-?"

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to me, Merry Christmas as well~ Happy Birthday to you," she sang cheerfully. The Victoria Sponge had a rose beside it and decorated with some strawberries, not to mention that large sparkling candle.

"What is this?" Natsume cocked up his eyebrow.

"It's a Christmas cake and a birthday cake! Aoi happened to mention it was your birthday on November and that you didn't do anything during Christmas but have a piece of chicken then threw up with salmonella."

"She '_happened_' to mention it?"

"Yep! We were just studying and _pop!_ She told me."

"Whatever. I just want to eat."

"Alright, here's the knife Natsume."

He sliced the cake into a few slices and put them on the plates. "You sang 'Happy birthday to me' as well, what's that about?"

"What'd you think?" she grinned and they enjoyed the night together, talking happily, teasing nonstop and just joking.

No matter what, he had to admit he was enjoying it. Until the guard came in and apologized for locking the gate. Something made his heart drop but he ignored it.

Just as Mikan left, he commented, "It's nine out of ten."

* * *

**End of Chapter 5**


	6. Caramel Marshmallow

**Sweet Days**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice nor its characters but the story is entirely mine.**

* * *

Ruka showed them the piece of paper.

"Oh no…" Mikan cried.

"Shoot, we're going to lose in the first round," groaned Natsume.

"We can still manage this," Aoi laughed nervously.

The article made it obvious. And no one was happy about it.

**Chef Battle 2013**

_It's that time of the year again! The annual Chef Battle is back and this year will be an interesting one._

_70 renowned chefs, 5 rounds and only 2 more days._

_Finally, it's time to announce the theme of the first battle!_

_It's… __**A Lovely Lasagna.**_

_The producers (the Nogis) have one last comment before the battle:_

'_We wish all competitors good luck and to remind them that this is no easy battle. It will be hard and vicious. We do not appreciate cheaters.'_

"Oh my goodness! I've only been practicing desserts and… and…" Mikan gasped.

"Alright, now we have to teach Mikan-chan how to make lasagna," Ruka sighed as he rubbed his temples. "Sorry, my parents wouldn't tell me anything."

"It's not your fault Ruka. They did say they 'do not appreciate cheaters'," Aoi tried to lift the mood however everyone continued to groan.

"Little girl, get working," Natsume demanded, completely pissed off with his decision to teach the girl to make desserts first.

"No~!" she whined as she went to the oven once more.

"This is going to be hell," Ruka whispered to Aoi who silently agreed.

* * *

Natsume was getting more agitated day by day. It wasn't right! Why did he leave picking his contestant until the last minute? Now he has the worst of the worst. However he could never admit anything like that because he couldn't lose face.

He had the 'best tongue in all of Japan' apparently, his sister was a successful chef, his best friend is from a family of five star restaurants owners and he was asked to give a top class winner this year. This girl was of the lowest class in cooking. She didn't know the basics and teaching her in a few weeks wouldn't work. The girl couldn't cook a proper lasagna yet she has entered the battle.

Now he wanted to commit suicide. His façade on, he greeted everyone formally with his student with him.

All the questions were made to torment him, 'That's your _contestant?'_ _'_This year's going to be hard for you isn't it?' 'Don't you think you should just stick with being one of the judges like you do _every _year?'

The most annoying by far was the famous chef, Luna Koizumi. "Natsume-kun~ How come you aren't judging this year? This year will be boring without your remarks. The audience loves you."

"Get off," Natsume unhooked himself from the women who kept clinging onto him.

Mikan was worried about everything before and now that she was here, it was even scarier. The renown chefs and the strict judges. They were already judging their physical appearance and their personalities. Her hands fidgeted with her crimson apron.

"Natsume, can I leave?" she gulped.

"No way. You're staying here. You've signed a contract little girl," Natsume reminded her. She sighed and remained standing stiffly behind the so called celebrity.

"Alright, the competition will be starting shortly. Can all contestants hurry backstage with or without mentors to prepare for a short interview before the competition," the announcer called.

* * *

Mikan froze. In the end, she was dragged backstage by Natsume. There were lots of people, all in aprons and a gang of people holding cameras. One of them came up to them.

"Hello, I'm Tsubasa Andou and I'll be interviewing you guys today. What's your name? I'll tick off your name on the board alright?" he grinned. The nervousness seemed to dissolve a little when she smiled back.

"I'm Mikan Sakura. It's nice to meet you Tsubasa-senpai!"

"Alright, let's get started. The questions I'll be asking are quite simple but I'll just give you a quick version of it. So… who's your mentor or teacher? Or do you just cook on your own?"

"My teacher and mentor is Ru-"

"It's me," Natsume spoke up. "And we do not appreciate being interviewed." Natsume pulled Mikan to a side and Mikan threw a quick apologetic look at Tsubasa.

"Why'd you be so rude? He seemed really nice."

"Just don't talk to anyone," Natsume growled then he headed off. Ruka came up to her instead.

"What happened? He seemed pretty upset," Ruka asked. He watched Natsume stomp out and become surrounded by reporters again. Aoi was also outside with almost the same amount of reporters around her.

Still confused about what was going on, Mikan answered, "I was being interviewed and when I tried to answer he lost it."

"Contestants, take your places!"

Ruka patted Mikan on the back and she headed off to line up. The number on her apron was a large '23'. "Don't worry. When they introduce you, just wave and smile."

Mikan's smile turned into a crooked grin. "I'll do my best."

* * *

"Number 23; please prepare to go on stage. Number 22 is just about to finish," the lady showed Mikan to where she would enter the stage. Number 22 was a pretty girl who was covered by her mentor, Koizumi. Koizumi blew a kiss at the audience then glared at Mikan when their eyes met.

"Thank you everyone! I believe my little girl here can win, unlike people who have no goal. Bye!" she winked as she skipped off, dragging her student with her.

"Now, number 23!" announced Tsubasa. The audience cheered and she stalked steadily up to the empty seat. Luna was right. She had to do better if she wanted to win, if she wanted to do something… Hold on… She didn't want to win. She didn't want to do this. All of a sudden everything seemed dark.

"So what's your name?" asked Tsubasa, smiling at her.

"Um… I'm Mikan Sakura."

"Great! What age are you, Mikan-chan?"

"I'm… I'm eighteen now."

"Are you alright?" Tsubasa whispered then he raised his voice to ask his next question, "Great! And what do you expect to come from this competition?"

Mikan blinked thrice then answered slowly, "Just… experience, I guess." She whacked her brain for more comments but nothing would come up. "I'm sure everything will be fine. I'm just dazzled by everything going on."

"Ah! So what have you done before this? I haven't heard your name go around before you entered."

"Yes, I've just been a student." The audience seemed to have lost interest in the interview and were muttering amongst themselves.

"A cooking student? You must have talent then. Tell me, what school do you go to?"

Mikan looked at the audience. At the front row, Natsume was glaring at Tsubasa and Ruka was shaking his head. "Um… I think we'd like to keep it confidential."

"Alright… So what do you want to do after this competition if you win?" he asked.

"Um… Ah… Just things…" she mumbled quietly. She kept fidgeting and looking backstage.

"So you wanna keep it a secret huh?" he winked. "Alright that's all the time we have! You wanna say something to the audience?"

"Um… Sure… Thanks everyone," she smiled at the audience although none of them seemed to pay attention anymore. They clapped lightly and Mikan shamefully exited the stage with her head drooping.

* * *

"You could've done loads better," Hotaru told her as Mikan came from the stage.

"I know!" she cried and groaned, "And now I'm going to lose." Hotaru looked at her stressed best friend.

"You aren't. You're going to cook the dang lasagna and you're going to win," Natsume growled, stomping towards his student.

Mikan squealed, "How'd you get here so fast?"

"Hn" He crossed his arms and watched number 24 go on stage.

"You did well Mikan-chan, for your first interview that is," Ruka complimented her. He patted her on the back and led her to the side, "You'll to prepare soon. The cooking part will start soon."

"Ruka-san… Thank you for everything but… I just can't do it. I don't know what I'm doing it for and I don't think I should. Lots of people deserve this spot and –"

"Here, take this," Ruka put something in her hand.

Mikan uncurled her fist and looked down at the strange piece of candy. "Caramel?"

"Caramel Marshmallow," Ruka corrected her. "It calms me down a lot: caramel. Don't worry, you'll do fine. You did all that training and it'll result in good results."

She popped it in her mouth and burst into a dazzling smile, "Thanks Ruka-san! I feel a lot better now! I'm sure I can do it. This caramel is really tasty."

"You're welcome. Are you sure you don't know what you're doing it for?" he asked, concerned. "Imai-san did tell me you planned to be a lawyer like your mum. Is that what you want to do?"

"Um, I think so. I'm not really sure. But my mum's a great lawyer!"

Ruka smiled softly at her, "Don't worry Mikan-chan, I won't tell anyone. If you don't like to cook, then quit. We'll just find someone else."

* * *

"You like Mikan huh?" Hotaru muttered.

Natsume stared wide eyed at the girl who returned it with a glare. She sighed as if she was talking to a toddler.

"You're on a first name basis. That's normal for my idiot friend but I'm sure you usually don't allow girls to call you that, Hyuuga."

"That's not any of your business."

"Yeah right," she scoffed and headed off.

* * *

**End of Chapter 6**


	7. Lovely Lasagna

**Sweet Days**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice nor its characters but the story is entirely mine.**

* * *

There were so many contestants that they could hardly fit in the hall. Everyone had their own little kitchen bit and the pantry was enormous.

Mikan's hand grew sweaty as the camera scanned through their faces then back to Tsubasa, "So the 2013 Chef Battle begins within a few minutes. So what do you have to say Koizumi-san?"

"Oh. I expect many things this year. I have a contestant as does the former judge, Hyuuga-san. I guess this will be an exciting year," she winked for the camera.

"True, true. And what about you guys Mochu-kun and Kitsuneme?"

"Good luck," Mochu jerked himself to sit upright.

"Same here," KItsuneme smiled.

"Good! Then let's get started. The contestants will have to battle to get their products since they'll all be making lasagna. Let's hope they all make lovely lasagnas! Good luck! Begin in three… two… one! Go! Go!"

Mikan's mind was hazy. She didn't know which way she was going. It was like being stuck in a dream. Her legs ran for her and followed the people that were rushing to the pantry. She heard her name being shouted and turned to face the shouter.

It was her trainers. Ruka was the one yelling, "Mikan! Run! You know what you have to get! Come on! Run!"

Natsume was busy arguing with Luna, Aoi was frowning at the speed she was running at and Hotaru kept staring at the other contestants, snapping her camera every few seconds. Finally, her mind snapped out of the trance she was in.

She dashed into the huge pantry where the people were clawing their opponents for their ingredients. By the time Mikan could see the ingredients, most it was gone. The only packet of lasagna was ripped up. She groaned and went to collect the rest of the ingredients. However things did not get better. There was no beef left – she was too late. In the end, she substituted it with pork then continued searching for more ingredients.

"Well done Mikan, now hurry and get your lasagna cooking!" Ruka demanded. Natsume finally turned to see Mikan and she blushed when he just kept staring.

"Mikan-chan, hurry!" Aoi cheered her on as well.

She hurried with prepping and then tried to fix her lasagna pieces however it wasn't helpful. She began to grow worried and stressed when Tsubasa announced, "50 minutes!"

She needed 45 minutes for this lasagna and she needed to put it in_ now_!

Feeling pressurized, Mikan covered the ripped pieces with some cottage cheese that was one of the last cheeses in the pantry. She shoved the lasagna into the oven that was preheated and then continued to prepare the plating up.

That was the quickest hour of her life. She got her plate, got some parsley to put on top, waited to get her lasagna out to cut then plate it : all that in an hour. To her, it was some type of record.

"Alright contestants, ten seconds to set your dish!"

Mikan quickly put some parsley on top and wiped the mess on the plate just as Tsubasa yelled, "Stop! Step away and let the judges taste."

* * *

She sighed as Ruka passed her a bottle of water. "Don't worry. You'll be fine."

"No, I won't!" she yelled, uncapping the bottle. "They sent people who obviously have more talent than me off and it's obvious Koizumi-san doesn't like me."

"She can't foul you for hating you," Ruka explained in a calm voice, "That's part of the rules."

Hotaru advised, "Let's just wait. Why don't you go out for some air? And Nogi, the rules don't apply to Koizumi."

"I will, thanks," Mikan grinned as she got out the stuffy kitchen leaving Ruka and Hotaru start arguing over Koizumi and her points. The smell stuck to her hair and her arms and legs were tired from jumping around.

* * *

Outside, the wind howled beside her ears, freezing them. "You did really well, Mikan-chan."

"Huh?" She twirled herself around and grinned when she saw her good friend with bubblegum pink hair. "Thanks Anna-chan. What are you doing here?"

"I'm…" She began reluctantly.

"Anna-chan~ Where are you? I've finished judging. As usual, I knew you're lasagna would taste – What are you doing talking to _her?_" the beautiful judge frowned at her.

"Um…" She pursed her lips together and stared at Mikan.

"No way! You're Koizumi-san's contestant?!" Mikan exclaimed out loud.

"Sorry for not telling you," Anna tried to continue to explain, "I wanted to b-"

"Come along now Anna-chan. No point in explaining - amateur cooks never understand _us._ Let's go Anna-chan, I want the paparazzi to have a clear shot of your face. Oh! And make sure not to stand next to… unprofessionals," she gave a cat-like smile and strutted off with her contestant.

"I am _not _a 'unprofessional'!" she retorted at Koizumi.

Anna gave an apologetic smile as she left.

* * *

"You passed with 3, 4 and 4," Natsume yawned. "You could've done better."

"Out of?" Mikan urged.

"5, 5 and 5. A total of 15," Ruka smiled. "Congratulations."

"Did you know Anna-chan was in the contest as well?" she mumbled but Hotaru heard.

"Yes. I got some pictures if you wanna see them," she answered straight to the point, not trying to hide anything.

"What did… Anna-chan get?"

"The waitress? She got 5, 5 and a 4," Ruka struggled to remember.

"Wow… I knew she was a good cook. What lasagna did she make?" she asked out of curiosity.

"A vegetarian one," Hotaru informed her, showing off her high-class pictures.

"That's amazing! I'd never known you could do something like that!"

"You got some good points as well. Just because Koizumi-san gave you a 3 doesn't mean anything. Mochu and Kitsuneme were completely stunned by yours though. Pork is not the most classic but they were impressed by the standard," Ruka pointed out to Mikan.

"… That's good. I'll go home now. See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, good job. Tomorrow you work even harder," Ruka grinned.

"Tsk. Better not be late."

* * *

Her mother and her father were moaning at her but were proud she managed to pass the first round. However being parents, they wouldn't only gave her compliments...

"Mikan, are you sure?" asked Yuka. "You can't get overconfident because you got pass this round."

"I know…" Mikan sighed and dried her soaking hair with her warm towel.

"Mikan, I agree with your mother. Why don't you skip out tomorrow? Let's have dinner together. You've hardly been home for dinner since… Christmas!" he exclaimed, counting up the days.

"But you guys weren't there during Christmas…"

"You can't blame us honey. It was a busy night. My client passed away and I had to clear up everything, your dad was at a friend's reunion," her mum lectured.

"Don't you get it Mum? It's because you guys weren't there that I have this opportunity so you have to understand that I'm grateful. But I still feel a little upset about it. Also, why don't you think I have talent? I've been doing so well and all you've been doing is putting me down!" Mikan started to raise her voice.

"Mikan, do not yell at your mum!" her dad yelled back.

Red in the face, Mikan huffed, "You guys just can't trust me! I'll be up in my room!"

"Not until you apologize to your mum!" Izumi screamed at his furious daughter.

She held her ground for a while, shaking her fist then turning to her mum, "I apologize for yelling but I will not apologize about the things I said because it's true. And until you understand… I'll be going." She grabbed her fluffy jacket and shoved on her shoes as she ran out the door.

"Come back here Mikan!"

* * *

Hotaru wasn't surprised by the results. With Hyuuga and Nogi, she would get pretty far. What she _was _surprised by was her best friend outside her doorstep with large teardrops in her watery eyes.

"Hotaru!" she clung onto her best friend, "I'm… so upset…" she sniffed.

"Come in," she sighed, "And don't wipe your nose on my shirt."

Mikan nodded stiffly and followed into Hotaru's elegant house. "Sorry for the intrusion…"

"So start talking. What happened?" Hotaru set out the tea that had been prepared on her table.

"I…" She hesitated, "Are your parents home?"

"What do you think? They're both A&E doctors and it's nearly midnight. What do you think?" she passed Mikan her teacup.

"Thanks… Well, I told my parents they weren't excepting the fact that I was going to enter the competition. They were both complaining and i… I couldn't handle it so I yelled and ran."

"Alright," Hotaru dialed a number and answered quickly, "Hello Mr. and Mrs... Yukihara," she used the correct surname, "Mikan is here. She'll be staying the night… Uh-huh… Yeah… Alright. No problem, bye."

"W-why'd they say?"

"Nothing. Continue with your story." Hotaru sipped her tea.

Mikan grimaced at the tea then continued, "Well then I wondered around while I thought of where to go… And it came to me. What was I cooking for? Why was I cooking? Do I have the talent to cook? And these questions…!"

"Those are questions that only you can answer."

"Then…"

"Talk to Hyuuga about it tomorrow," she yawned, "Let's go to bed."

* * *

**End of Chapter 7**


	8. Tea Roll

**Sweet Days**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice nor its characters but the story is entirely mine.**

* * *

It was lessons again and Mikan was dozing off. There was hardly any time to sleep after that crying session. She had decided to ask Natsume just as Hotaru suggested but he wasn't in today.

"Are you paying attention, Mikan-chan?" Aoi asked, furrowing her eyebrows and tapped her fork against the table.

"Huh? Sorry… What was it?"

"You have to remember when making this Swiss roll, you have to give it enough air so it's… flouncy," Aoi explained. "I've demonstrated it, so I want you to try," she handed her the recipe and Mikan stared at it blankly.

"Alright…" She went to the fridge to collect some of her ingredients.

Aoi sighed at her student, "Mikan-chan… Are you really tired? Do you need a break? Did something happened?"

"Just some parent trouble…" she muttered as she cracked some eggs and picked up her whisk. "I stayed at Hotaru's place last night but I don't want to bother her tonight but I don't wanna go home either. I'll probably go sleep on a park bench…"

"You could stay with me!" Aoi squealed and immediately forgot about the lesson. "How's that? Then you could practice and –"

"Are you sure Aoi-chan? I'm very fussy."

"That doesn't matter. I haven't had a friend around for _ages," _she groaned. "Onii-chan really doesn't like the girls who I used to play with so I didn't invite them over. But he's fine with you, so how about you stay with me?"

"You sure?" she asked again.

"Yes!"

"Um…" Mikan grinned up at her teacher, "Alright then."

"Good! Then your worries are sorted. Let's get on with the lesson. You seem to be capable of making a… acceptable Swiss roll. Why don't you specialize it?"

"Yeah! And I could make it for Hotaru! Thanks Aoi-chan!" she grinned and whipped happily.

* * *

Natsume was tired of all the text and calls he was getting. Ever since that first competition and the results his student got, it all turned mad.

The paparazzi were crazy about this mystery girl who had no cooking experience whatsoever. It annoyed Natsume that he couldn't answer the question either. '_Why did he pick her out of all those other girls? What challenged him?'_

"Natsume, why did you ditch class today?" Ruka entered his room without permission.

"Tsk, it doesn't matter. Aoi's covering for me," he rolled over in his bed.

His best friend shook his head, "I know you aren't lazy. What's up?"

Natsume smirked at his best friend, "Well, if you know me _so_ well you should know what's annoying me."

Accepting the challenge, Ruka twirled around and glanced. "The phone. You're annoyed by calls."

"Alright. What gave me away?"

"You switched it off," he seated himself on the exquisite couch that was decorated with rich silk – rich people, and their things…

"It's the reporters. Especially that Tsubasa, he wants so much information I wanna find him and rip him into two," Natsume growled.

"You could. You have the power to. It's just up to you," Ruka shrugged.

"Tsk. You're annoying me too. You forgot to mention that."

"I know." Ruka twisted his face, "Let's get serious. You know Mikan-chan did well, why were the points so low?"

"Koizumi."

"But that's only one-"

"She influences them idiot," Natsume explained the obvious; "Don't you notice that the judges' points are so alike? To get more points, all you have to do is impress Koizumi."

"So how do we do that?"

"Train her up."

* * *

"Why isn't he picking up?" Aoi screamed as she kept punching the call button.

Mikan laughed and sighed, "Let's just let it go."

"No! You are staying with us!"

"Alright… Let's drop by at Hotaru's first while you keep calling. Good?"

"Good. Oh, I'll call Youichi! You haven't met him yet!" she cheered as she ran off with her face flushing.

Mikan only smiled gently at the girl who was living so cheerfully. She looked at her packed up dessert that she had made with Hotaru in mind. She loved the aroma and she knew Hotaru would too. Worried slightly about asking Natsume the question she had in mind, she kept thinking about the technique she'd use.

'_Just wing it,' _were her intentions. But she knew Natsume well enough to know that wouldn't work. Oh well, that's Mikan for you - using her own stupid antics to get through life…

"A Green Tea roll?" Hotaru raised a curious eyebrow.

Mikan grinned, "Yeah! I know you like drinking tea but you prefer Earl Grey but there wasn't any other type other than Green Tea, so I used it… Thanks for taking care of me the other night. I'll be going."

"Fine. Just make sure your parents know where you are so they don't bother me," Hotaru told her as she continued typing onto her laptop.

"No problem! I'll get that sorted! Come on Mikan-chan, Youichi's waiting outside. He's even more impatient than Natsume," Aoi joked. "Bye Hotaru-chan!"

"Bye," Hotaru mumbled as both of them left the room. She spared a glance at the pink box with an emerald sponge and the rich aroma. "Might as well," she sighed as she pulled out dessert.

* * *

The house was grand… Mikan couldn't believe her eyes nor could she use any part of her body to express herself. It was completely unbelievable to think people in the world would live her. It definitely wasn't a mansion but it wasn't the ordinary house either. That's what world famous chefs and food critics can do.

Youichi drove through the pathway decorated by roses, lilies, ivy, coronations, pansies and many more flowers she couldn't name. Aoi whispered into her ear, "Those are my pride and joy; it's where I first met Youichi."

"I heard that," Youichi grumbled, "It's not good going around telling everyone." His eyes never left the front but Mikan could see his tender smile through the mirror.

Once they were through the pathway – which wasn't very long, Youichi pulled up and they got out. The gardens had one stone fountain with birds bathing themselves and singing their own tunes. She gazed in wonder at the house that was regular sized but the decorations were… spectacular. Most of the windows were French-styled (going all the way to the floor), and all the rooms upstairs (except the bathrooms) had balconies, overlooking the brilliant gardens.

"Wow! You live here? It's like heaven!" Mikan gasped, breathing in the sweet scent of the pollen. It tingled in her nose as she got used to it.

"Just wait until you get inside," Youichi commented and they invited themselves in.

Her mouth hung open as Ruka ran up to greet them. "Hi Mikan-chan, coming to visit?"

"Nope, Mikan's here for my sleepover," Aoi grinned.

It was like they were peasants, finally being allowed into a palace - the once in a lifetime chance. The old antiques at the sides, the artistic canvases hung around the walls and of course the amazing detailed lamps hanging around.

"Wow. I still can't believe you guys live here," she gasped.

"Oh well, I'll show you my room. Youichi, can you bring some snacks?" Aoi asked sweetly.

Youichi sighed, "Are you sure you aren't mistaking me for your butler?"

She giggled and gave Youichi a quick kiss, "I'd never mistaken you for anything. Now do me a favor and bring some Howalon for Mikan and me. Love you."

Youichi only headed to the kitchen following Aoi's demands. Mikan gazed in wonder. She was an enchantress…

* * *

"So we'll share the bed – trust me, it's big enough and –"

"Big enough? I think it's big enough to fit an entire family!" exclaimed Mikan.

"Hehe… You think so? Anyway, the bathroom is over there, got any clothes? You can put it here," Aoi opened the empty drawer. "I have a _lot _of empty space," she laughed.

"I would think," Mikan scoffed. "Sorry, thanks for letting me stay," she bowed.

"No need. I haven't had anyone over for… a long, long time." She smiled as she opened the drawer above, "I'll lend you this!" She held up a long button-up tartan shirt, "Sorry, I don't have any pajamas. I sleep in my sweats."

"Can I use the bathroom?" asked Mikan, smiling in thanks for the shirt.

"Go ahead. Oh! I'll go inform Onii-chan to make one more portion of food. You aren't allergic to curry right?" she asked.

"Yeah! I mean, no, I'm not allergic," she laughed over her mistakes. "I need to talk to your brother later anyway… Actually, can I talk to you?"

"Sure. Onii-chan always makes extra anyway," she grinned, "What's the problem?"

"I don't think I should be in Chef Battle because… listen, the fight with my parents was about this and now I'm… I'm really scared, Aoi-chan. I want to quit but this is such a big opportunity…"

Aoi pursed her lips, "I think you will be an awesome chef Mikan-chan. You don't have confidence in yourself yet. I was like that when I started too but then… Youichi came and told me that I was entirely different from my mum, my dad and Onii-chan. He said my cooking was special and that he wanted to eat it every day. That's kinda how we got together. I think your family isn't appreciating what you cook. Have they tried your food?"

Mikan laughed, "Mum and Dad are scared of my food. Last time I gave them food poisoning. Now, I'm not allowed in the kitchen…"

"So how did the Christmas Log go?"

"Well, I was starving and you kept repeating that it was easy so I tried. Both my parents weren't home at the time so…" Mikan twiddled her thumbs.

Aoi giggled along as well, "Onii-chan must have been quite vicious to barge into a teenager's house on Christmas Day… Oh! If they haven't tried your food, hurry and make something for them!"

"It's not as easy as it sounds. My parents hate home cooked meals. We always go out for dinner when we're together and I only cook when I'm home myself… So I don't think it'll work."

"I see… Don't worry. The reason you cook… Isn't it because you like it? Do you not enjoy yourself during the classes and the competition just now?" Aoi questioned her.

"I guess so. But I honestly don't want to try and fail and disappoint anyone. I know that Mum does want me to be a lawyer and I do too but cooking seems… It's like another door opened for me."

"Then just try," Aoi advised. "Alright, let's cut the serious talk. I'm going to tell Onii-chan. Hurry down okay?"

Mikan smiled and headed to the shower.

* * *

Aoi shut the door and sighed. How stressful was it to be to teach an amateur: very hard.

"That is so not how we got together," murmured Youichi hugging his girlfriend from behind.

"I'll tell her another time. So where's my tea?" Aoi frowned when Youichi's hands were empty.

"Downstairs. What else do you need?" Youichi asked, annoyed with his cheeky girlfriend.

"A plan that we have to drag Onii-chan into," Aoi grinned, "I think we can plan it after dinner though."

* * *

**End of Chapter 8**

Hey awesome readers! I really wanna thank the reviewers because I didn't ask for it this time. Love you guys. Please continue reading. This is actually a chapter I wanna dedicate to spica14. Happy Birthday Natsume! Please live…


	9. Chicken Curry

**Sweet Days**

**Chapter 9**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice nor its characters but the story is entirely mine.**

* * *

His eyebrows twitched, "You have gotta be kidding me."

Ruka sighed, "Natsume, it's just an extra portion. Not that you need to make more – you always do."

"That's not it! Will you – Will you look at what she's wearing?!" he hissed, pointing his spatula at the girl chatting happily with his sister and getting teased by Youichi.

"Isn't that… Hell no…" Ruka smirked, "Aoi is always so cheeky. Are you going to tell her?"

He scoffed, "No. Once she's finished with it, I plan to throw it out, burn it and disinfect my room."

Ruka laughed, "Alright. Need me to help you? I've got nothing to –"

"No no. You stay outside before you food poison us all like you did on my birthday," Natsume pushed him out, "Get out, I'm busy."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll go chat with the girls," Ruka pulled a face at him. Natsume shook his head.

"I heard that!" Youichi called out to them all.

Ruka groaned and left the kitchen slouching. Natsume groaned as well but continued peeling his potatoes, watching how his curry was doing.

* * *

Dinner was cheery. Aoi had never talked so much ever since Youichi joined them for the first time. She kept chatting and Natsume teased them while Ruka comforted them.

"So then I exchanged the sugar with salt and that night, Onii-chan threw up! It was actually his fault if you ask me," giggled Aoi.

"He didn't notice the smell?" Mikan laughed.

"Not until he ate it," Aoi told them and silence followed. Only after two seconds, the girls burst out laughing. "So that was April Fools. Then in June when Onii-chan loved barbequing, I replaced the water he washed the grill with and it set the thing on fire! Oh, I love ethanol."

"No way, you wouldn't do that!" Mikan gapped at her.

"Yes she would," Natsume interrupted as he growled and chugged down his beer.

Ruka joined in as well, "But the amazing thing is he never got burned. He was so close to the grill when it was lit yet he wasn't hurt at all. I think that was a miracle but thinking back… He's always been in that situation yet he's never hurt…"

"So you want me to get burned?" Natsume raised an amused brow.

Ruka laughed nervously and Youichi sighed, "I hate to admit it but it's true. He's like a shield against fire."

"Fireproof huh?" Mikan joked, "This chicken curry is so good! I've not had something like this since that Spaghetti Carbonara. I wish I could have this every day… Oh! Can you teach me how to make this?" Her eyes became watery.

Natsume glared at her and continued eating his curry. Ruka laughed, "No worries. I'll teach you. It's really simple; the chicken curry."

"Oh! Thank you Ruka-san!"

"Why do you call Ruka that?" Aoi asked, tilting her head slightly. "I just call him Ruka and I'm supposed to call him Ruka-san or Onii-san."

"Um… I think it'd be really… inappropriate." Mikan turned her head towards Ruka, "Won't it?"

"I don't mind at all Mikan-chan. Go ahead. Since you call Natsume by his name too so you don't have to be all polite with me."

"A-alright… But you have to call me 'Mikan' as well!" Mikan added quickly.

"I… No, let's just leave it for now. Call me whatever you like," Ruka sighed in defeat then continued with his curry. After that, the entire dinner became silent.

* * *

Lying in bed, everything seemed rather funny. She had never thought of cooking before then he suddenly arrived and it changed. Just one bite of a stupid log changed her dream of being a lawyer. Was it worth it?

"Mikan-chan, are you asleep yet?"

"No."

"Good. Are you dating anyone?" Aoi asked, rolling over so that she was leaning on her belly.

Mikan's face became red but she answered steadily, "No, not really."

"So you have someone you like?"

"Um… I think so… Well… How are you and Youichi getting on?!"

Aoi laughed, "We're fine. I just hope we get more time together now. I have a lot of things in my way and Youichi is applying for university. It's really stressful for me since I'll just be cooking for the rest of my life…"

"But you like it, right? And Youichi really loves you so I'm sure nothing will go wrong for you guys. You could always just buy a house together and have the dream family. I think you two have such a good future ahead that I don't even want to think about it."

"But what if he dumps me?"

"I highly doubt that."

"Why?" Aoi completely propped herself up to listen to her explanation.

Mikan gave her a reassuring smile, "He was completely under your spell. You just didn't see it. He's so in love with you, it's unbelievable. I might as well get you your wedding present now!"

"So… Thanks a lot, Mikan-chan! You know, you and Onii-chan would look so good together. And I sometimes think Ruka and Koizumi could go together… But now maybe Anna-chan! What about you and Ruka! That would be cute as well…"

* * *

Mikan grinned when Aoi murmured Youichi's name in her sleep. She flipped herself over to face the balcony and the moon. She wondered if her parents were thinking about her, she wondered if her parents would agree with her now, k she wondered if they were upset and she wondered if they'd forgive her- although she didn't want to see them right now.

She didn't want to hear more about food neither did she want to hear more about law. It was tiring. Food was only for enjoyment and for rebellion against law. She couldn't do anything. She couldn't cook and she knew that. But why was everyone protesting?

In the end, she still needed to ask Natsume some questions.

* * *

The sun reflected off the balcony and shone into Mikan's eyes. It was her fault for not shutting the curtains last night. She groaned as she jumped up to shut the curtains. Aoi would wake up if the light got in her eyes.

Still moaning, Mikan went downstairs since she couldn't sleep. A smell indulgenced her nose and she followed it down the spiral stairs to the kitchen. Natsume was leaning against the table looking into the oven. There were pancakes on the table already and jam, butter, syrup with cutlery placed neatly around the table for people to eat.

Mikan entered and stammered, "G-g'mornin' Natsume!"

He took one look at the girl in his shirt and muttered, "Oh. It's just you." Then he turned away so that he could continue observing whatever it was in the oven.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" Mikan whined. Then her attention turned to the oven. Inside were puffy little things. Mikan furrowed her eyes. "Is that…? Oh! It's… No…"

"It's Cream Puffs dummy. You are really stupid, how could you not be able to tell what they are?" Natsume rolled his eyes then turned around. "If you aren't doing anything then help out."

She grinned, "I will!" She set out the plates and watched Natsume pulled the puffs out of the oven then fill them with whipped cream. "What else do you need me to do?" asked Mikan happily.

"Wake the rest up."

"Alright! This is going to be the best breakfast ever!" she jumped up and down then dashed upstairs.

* * *

Turns out the 'rest' were his sister and father. It was more than strange to walk into Mr. Hyuuga's room to get him down for breakfast. However there was still one more space…

"Morning guys!" Ruka cheered as he entered the dining room. "Sorry, I'm a little late. How are you Mr. Hyuuga? How's the painting going?" asked Ruka.

Mr. Hyuuga gave a flashy smile then answered, "It's going great actually. How are you and your family Nogi-san?"

"They're great, thank you. Mikan-chan how was the night in Aoi-chan's room?"

Mikan scratched her head and then lied to avoid more questions, "I've never slept in such a huge room with any of my friend's! It's really pretty as well. Did you come for breakfast Ruka-san?"

"Yep. I always do. So you'll stay for tomorrow as well?" asked Ruka as he sat down and began to eat with them.

She shrugged and Aoi yawned. "I'm so tired… Don't we have to go to school now?"

"Oh no!" Mikan exclaimed as stopped chomping on her cream puff, "I don't have a uniform!"

"Don't worry, I'll lend you one. Thanks for the meal Onii-chan…" Aoi's voice drowned out as she went upstairs. Natsume's eyes followed Aoi up as well.

Ruka muttered through his chomping, "That's strange… Aoi-chan's usually the one who is the liveliest in the morning…"

"Yeah… Aoi-chan was up talking to me about Youichi then she dropped around 3am."

"What about you Mikan-chan? Aren't you tired?" Ruka asked again, pushing away the empty plate of pancakes for his cream puff.

She laughed uncertainly, "I've gotten use to the lack of sleep. I'll probably sleep through lunch and Jinjin's class. I'll be upstairs then, bye."

"See you later Sakura-san," Mr. Hyuuga smiled kindly at his guest.

"Hn"

* * *

Mikan hopped downstairs with Aoi, bickering on about Jinjin and his boring lessons.

"Onii-chan~ Can you drive us to school? Then pick us up as well?" Aoi winked at her older brother.

"Why don't you just ask your boyfriend?" mocked Natsume as he washed his hands.

Ruka sighed, "Come on Natsume, just take them."

He rolled his eyes, shoved the girls a box and then went outside.

Mikan frowned but then checked what he had forced on her. The box was wrapped prettily with 'Mikan' on the name tag. She unwrapped it and smiled: her chicken curry bento.

* * *

**End of Chapter 9**

I think the chicken curry thing was... stupid. Sorry guys. I had some more reviewers this time, thanks a lot to you. Oh! Before i forget: Bloodyravenheart13, I have read it and it is devastating! :( Let's hope he's back for christmas...


	10. Jasmine Tea

**Sweet Days**

**Chapter 10**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Honestly, I'm tired of typing this everytime! I don't own Gakuen Alice! There, happy?**

* * *

Youichi struggled keeping up with his devious angel. She was playing cupid for sure. He just wasn't sure if Aoi was actually planning or just going with the flow. It was definitely difficult to ask if she was in this state also...

"Oh god, I'm getting the worst headaches I could ever imagine!" Aoi groaned for the billionth time. She was whining before school, during school and after school. Youichi wondered how long it would last because he wouldn't last long.

"Aoi-chan, if you want, you could go home and rest. I'll call Ruka-san to help me!" Mikan grinned as she continued to stuff the raw chicken.

Aoi's eyes seemed to sparkle with excitement as she replied, "Oh! Will you? That'd be brilliant Mikan-chan! I'll leave you my number just in case you forget home to get home, alright?"

"No problem. Ruka-san will probably help me with it, Aoi-chan. You should go home with Youichi and get some rest for tomorrow," Mikan suggested.

"No, no. You should be getting some sleep too. The next round is in a week! That's only seven days! Gosh, I cannot imagine how fast time goes by when..."

"Alright, alright. Let's talk in the car. See you hag," Youichi smirked at Mikan who stuck her tongue out at him childishly. Aoi waved at her as she was dragged out by Youichi. "Spill it. What's with you trying to get her to be alone with Onii-san. And why is she still with you guys? She should be with her parents!"

Aoi sighed, "She's having some problems and we were the ones who caused it. It's our responsibilty." Her solemn face disappeared as a cat-like grin appeared instead, "You know, when Mikan-chan ate the bento Onii-chan made the other day, she was blushing! Yes, she was blushing - did you notice? Probably not, I thought it was the sweetest thing ever. So now I want them to get together and -"

Youichi shook his head, "Slow down there. Just let them be for the moment. _We_ haven't had alone time for a while either."

She laughed, "You're jealous?"

"No! And by the way, was it deliberate that you put Onii-san's number down instead of your own?" He started up the car.

"Oh crud! I put Onii-san's down?!" Aoi gasped but then gave her sly smile again, "I guess it was meant to be."

"You creepy, creepy girl," Youichi exhaled but Aoi just leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

"You still love me though right?"

* * *

Natsume's eyebrow twitched. "You have got to be kidding."

"I'm sorry Natsume, but I called Ruka-san first but i was voicemail. And Aoi-chan left _her _number then it turnedout to be you. I'm sorry!"

"Whatever. Ruka was going to find you anyway." He ran a hand through his sleek dark hair. "Here." He passed her a similar note like before and Mikan took a deep breath before she read:

**Chef Battle 2013**

That was a brilliant attempt for some and a glorious victory for others.

40 chefs remain to fight, 20 have left and there are 4 more rounds.

The easiest task has flown by now it's time to announce the second round.**.. _Oily Oli_****_ves._**

The Nogis say once again:

'Cheating will be counted as an insult towards the Nogi Family. Well done to the remaining contestants and we wish you all good luck in the upcoming challenges.'

"Olives? I've never tasted olives! Much less cook them," she felt the pressure raising once more.

"Then you better start," Natsume growled at her.

Mikan whimpered and hurried off to the loaded fridge that had a little jar of olives. "I found them."

"Then hurry up!"

* * *

Ruka finally burst, yelling at the paparazzi, "Step away from my home or I will call the police. You are damaging property!"

"Then will you please at least tell us, is Mikan Sakura really your pawn?" one reporter asked sticking a recorder close to Ruka's face.

His face boiled and he screamed, "No! Now get lost!"

Most of them scurried off and the others just complained and sat down on his lawn again. Ruka sighed. Getting a competitor was easy, but stopping rumours was a completely different thing. About their love triangle, Mikan's devious plan to win, his and Natsume's blackmails, their cheats and it was all because of Luna Koizumi and her bitchy contestant.

They spreaded them, along with Mikan's private secrets.

Although Ruka had not known Mikan long, he knw this would hurt her. He could tell she was a nice, caring girl who couldn't bare to hurt her friends. And here she was. Being made fun of by her own good friend because of a stupid cooking show. Was it really that important as to break someone's strong bond? All he could now was to hide it all from Mikan.

He sat down on his couch and re-read the magazine article:

**Chef Battle 2013**

That was a brilliant attempt for some...

**Behind the Scenes**

No matter how the Nogis continue to bring up the idea of an honest battle, there are still liars amongst us:  
_Cheaters_.

Mikan Sakura, a perfectly fine girl on the outside but who can tell when she bunches together with the famous two? Natsume Hyuuga and Ruka Nogi.  
They are both victims of her evilness. She has been seen threatening them into giving her a spot just because her good friend (Anna Umenomiya - see page 23) was also included in this. She has also blackmailed the judges into giving her a spot in the finals and forcing her _mentors _into cheating for her.  
Mikan Sakura: liar, blackmailer, cheater.

In her _normal _school, Alice Academy, she has been called these names all too often.  
Wakako Usami states: 'Ever since she got a one star in cooking a stupid tart in Home Ec, she's been too confident - thinking she's the best and all. Anna is a brilliant girl who cook quietly but wonderfully. Mikan is always jealous. She keeps making Anna mess up. It's so cruel to see her messing with a good friend just because of some jealousy over her talent of cooking.'

Now, onto the judges comments on the recent battle. It is revealed that both Koko and...

He ripped up a page of the magazine. The top half had the annoucement and the bottom was... well, the rumours. That was the reason why Mikan always recieved a note instead of the magazine. Sighing, he remembered what Natsume had told him when thy were judging the cupcakes.

* * *

_"Ruka, if we have this girl then that means we'll have the responsibilty of protecting her too. You understand, don't you?"_

_Rua ndded in response and Natsume continued, "Don't put her down for any interviews if avoidable. And don't put down her real address for anything. That'll make her too easy to track down. Don't let her even close enough to see a gossip magazine on Chef Battle. Do you understand?"_

_"Yes... But what about in school? She's completely vunerable there."_

_"I know. That's why Aoi volunteered to go to that school."_

_Ruka shouted, "But that's unfair to Mikan-chan! She's our problem now..."_

_"It'll be fine Ruka," Natsume gave him a reassuring smile._

* * *

Hotaru stepped in, "So you were in on it weren't you?"

He turned around and gave her a brilliant smile, "Of course. You are her best friend so I didn't expect you not to hear about all this. You won't tell her though, will you?"

"Depends. If it is vital, then you can't expect me to sit down and watch as she falls," Hotaru remarked and sat down next to Ruka. "The thing is, she doesn't know her parents have seen it. You are going to sort this out, correct?"

Ruka just shook his head, "Mikan-chan... She believes her parents are keeping her away because they refuse to let her compete right?"

"Yes."

"Then... We'll figure something out." Ruka stood up, "Want anything to sooth your nerves?"

She raised a brow, "You mean _your _nerves Nogi. I'm in no way involved. I'm simply an onlooker who happens to be her best friend."

"Then I suggest a jasmine tea... for both of us."

* * *

**End of Chapter 10**

Merry Christmas guys! Awesome reviews! I hope to make this story romantic as possible! Thinking of possible situations... I'll update soon. But if you're anxious, there is a notice on my profile. ;) Oh! Notice anything different about this chapter?


	11. Strawberry Tart

**Sweet Days **

**Chapter 11**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice nor its characters but the story is entirely mine.**

* * *

"Thank you so much for coming with me Hotaru!" grinned Mikan, hugging her best friend desperately.

"I'm only here for the professional free food - not yours. So excuse me, I better get tasting," Hotaru pushed her aside and began to raid for speical (expensive) food. To her, that'd probably be seafood.

The hall was filled with people. Many were murmuring and pointing towards her but Mikan took no notice of this. Ruka was accompanying her so when she brought up the subject, Ruka would simply tell her that it was her imagintion.

Rows of tables were put out and behind the tables were little kitchens. And of course, if there were kitchens, there are chefs. Today, Ruka's lesson was to take Mikan to experience different types of food - since Natsume explained that she was completely hopeless with the olives.

"Ruka-kun! Look at this! It's so pretty! What are they again?" she asked, excitement evident in her warm eyes.

He smiled and answered, "They're profiteroles." Quickly he checked the chef. It'd be troublesome if they were one of the bad ones. Luckily, the plat said: Kaname Sono, Pastry Chef. "Want to have some Mikan-chan?"

"Can I?" her eyes glittered.

"Of course you can," grinned the handsome chef who turned around. "And lucky for you, I've just finished these." Kaname showed her his plate of fresh strawberry tarts. "Would you like one as well?"

Mikan delightfully replied, "Yes please! How much is it all together?"

"No problem, it's on me today. I don't normally have Chef Battle celebrities visit and eat me food, Sakura-san."

Ruka perked up and stared, completely alert now. Mikan didn't really notice anyway so she thanked Kaname, took her desserts and headed towards the next table.

* * *

"Wow, I'm stuffed! All those chefs were really nice too. Thanks for the treat Ruka-kun!" grinned Mikan, seeming like a beaming ball of sunshine now.

Hotaru was content too. The seafood was all paid by Ruka, who -by now- may start regretting the fact he said 'all on me'.

"You're welcome. But we really have to go back and start working on those olives. The contest is next week. Want to drop by at your parents?" asked Ruka thoughtfully, "Only if you want."

"Um... I don't know," she stuttered. "Maybe... I'm really unsure."

"Just take her Nogi. I'm walking home," Hotaru stated, getting out of the car.

"Hotaru!" Mikan cried.

She just waved and Ruka headed off to their destination. "She really wants you to sort things out with your parents. Imai is a really good friend of yours."

"Yeah..."

* * *

In the Sakura residence, things weren't exactly going well. Their worries about their child subsided when they heard she was still in the competition and that she was staying over at her friend's. Their decision, however, was to either go and collect her or let her be. Obviously, they chose the latter.

"But honey, you have to understand she just isn't a little girl anymore," Izumi told her once again. "She's old enough to make her own decision and I don't think we can stop her anymore."

"So even if it were drugs?" Yuka exasperated dramatically, waving her arms like a monkey.

"We could always sit her down and talk to her - "

"She's not even here! What should we do..."

"You've been repeating that question ever since she's left. If you want to find her, then we could. But I think we should let her cool off."

"Cool off? Oh god, if she wanted to cool offf, she would still be at home! Now she's out there! Gone!" yelled Yuka, finally sitting down.

Izumi was about to comfort his wife but then the doorbell rang. He wanted to ignore it but he just couldn't so he answered, "Yuka, I'm going to get the door. But you have to calm down too." Once he was at the door, he realized he didn't need to calm Yuka down.

"Hi Dad..." whispered Mikan, standing beside a tall man.

"Hello Mr. Sakura, I'm Ruka Nogi - Mikan's mentor. Would it be alright if she... came home?" Ruka introduced himself. He pushed Mikan forward but she was speechless. There was nothing to say bewteen father and daughter.

"Thank you Nogi-san. Would you like to come in?" invited Izumi, opening the door further open.

"No, no. I should be going Mr. Sakura. It's been a pleasure getting to know you. Goodbye. I'll see you tomorrow at practice Mikan-chan," Ruka smiled reassuringly at her before he jumped into the car and disappeared again.

Izumi shut the door and Mikan scurried in. "I'm home," she murmured.

"Welcome back," Izumi smiled. "Now hurry up, your mother's been _so _anixous to have you home. Honey, look who I brought!" he called into the living room.

Yuka groaned, "Who was it?"

Mikan entered the room, "I'm back Mum."

"Mikan!" she jumped up from where she slumped and embraced her dear daughter. "Oh my goodness, where have you been?! Are you alright? Oh thank god for having you home!"

"Ruka-kun brought me back."

Yuka paused, "Ruka's a boy's name. Were you with a boy? Oh my god, were they treating you properly? Who is he? He isn't your boyfriend right?"

"Mum!" Mikan laughed, "Ruka's my mentor. He dropped me off from the convention we were at. Before, I was at Aoi's."

"Well then sit and tell me all about it," Yuka grinned. "Izumi, can you please get us both some hot chocolate."

Her husband sighed as he went to do his wife's biddings.

* * *

"She's back home, I assure you," Ruka reported back. "Why are you so concerned in the first place?"

"Because," Natsume barked at the phone, "She's just going on and on about how she's not right for the competition."

"Which reminds me, why did you pick her? Sure you said she's got talent and all but recently, she's shown me nothing. It isn't because of her personality is it? She looks nothing like her and acts in a completely different way. Natsume, are you sure you haven't got her mixed with -?"

"No! I won't be in tomorrow. Some critics are coming to Parfait."

"Alright. Bye." Ruka hung up and Natsume felt relieved. Mikan reminded him of _her_? Not possible.

"Onii-chan! Are you taking the lessons tomorrow?" Aoi whined.

He moaned, "No. Go and take it yourself. It's Olives."

"Ew... I hate olives." Aoi jumped into his room. "By the way, the rumours are getting worse. Mikan-chan is going to hear it one way or the other. I think it's best if we tell her. It'll hurt her a lot to suddenly..."

"I got it!" Natsume rolled his eyes, "I'll handle it all. So just concentrate on next week's contest. And Aoi... get out my room."

"Meanie!" Aoi stuck out her tongue and headed out again.

* * *

"Then on the way back, Ruka offered to take me home. So here I am," Mikan concluded.

"So if you were in a house full of chefs, you should have pick some new things up right?" Izumi smirked.

"Yeah!" she cheered, remembering all those meals she had at the house. Then that creamy strawberry tart at the convention.

Izumi laughed, "Then you better show us what you can make. Hurry, the kitchen's waiting."

"Alright!" Mikan put on the apron and started her prep. How long has it since her family asked her to cook? Must've been years ago. Well, 2013 is a new beginning!

She preheated the oven and brought out the ingredients. _I can do this. I'll make my parents proud!_

Mikan started to measure out the flour, sugar, etc. She took extra care with everything. Although she had to guess some of the quantities. _So maybe I do have some talent afterall._

Finally, she put the base into the oven. Following that, she made the custard and cream. _I could be this year's Chef Battle Winner!_

The oven beeped and she switched it off so that the delicate base would not burn. It had to be perfection! _Maybe all I need was some motivation!_

"Great!" She continued to decorate her tart along with setting out the plates and cutlery. She had watched Kaname plate up flawlessly and she attempted to do the same. But let's be honest, things like this needed practice.

So with wobbly hands, she soothed out the cream and custard, arranged the strawberries in a neat order and then finished with a sprinkle of sugar. Happily, she went out to announce her finished creation.

"... So we should probably tell her to quit again," whispered Izumi.

"She'd just run away again!" scowled Yuka, "I can't let that happen to my little girl."

"Well I can't let her be laughed at like this!"

_"_W-what are you guys mumbling about?" asked Mikan, appearing before them.

"N-nothing honey! So what'd you make?" Yuka distracted.

Mikan scanned the room for anything unusual. "A Strawberry Tart. What were you guys talking about?"

"Just... the usual. Law and court. So! Let's taste that tart!" Izumi smiled and ushered her out.

* * *

Back in her own room, she still felt discontent. There was something they were hiding and she didn't like not knowing about it.

Hearing the snores of her beloved parents from the other room, she crept downstairs, watching out for the creeks on the floor.

What could possibly be downstairs?

* * *

**End of Chapter 11**

I had a great idea for this story. I typed it on my old computer. Then that computer crashed, resulting in lost of Sweet Days. I really miss my old idea... Oh well! Maybe one day it'll come back to me. Thanks for the support! Review possibly?


	12. Medium-Rare Steak

**Sweet Days**

**Chapter 12**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice nor its characters but this story is entirely mine.**

* * *

Feeling adventurous, Mikan flicked through the papers on the table. She had always done this when she thought her parents were fighting. Law wasn't exactly her forte but she could always contribute.

"Bank thief? That's nothing to be murmuring over..." she muttered to herself as she scanned through the files. "Nothing... Nothing... Nothing... Boring... What am I looking for?"

Tidying the things back into place, Mikan hurried to searched through other things. What were they talking about?

Her feelings become dulled so she headed into the kitchen. The little table she dined on had some cookbooks so she made some milk tea and sat down.

"Hm... None of these have olive dishes either... What should I make?" she flipped past the pages and finally went back to the living room with her warm cup of tea.

She still felt annoyed being oblivious. "Honestly, what do my parents wa-?" She knocked the little coffee table. "Shoot! The files!" Quickly, she reached out to clean up but not only were the files spread on the carpet, there were a bunch of magazines too.

They were hidden in the port folio. So she pulled them all out and gasped as she read the front cover:

**Cheaters Battle**

"I never... Wakako? Who's that? I never made a tart in Home Ec? Why would I sabotage Anna-chan? Oh god..."

* * *

"She's late..." Ruka sighed. "It's way late, she won't be coming."

Aoi fiddled with a strand of hair, "Why do you think she's so late?"

"No... Let's just leave it. Even if she comes, she won't have time to do anything. Want to drop by at Natsume's?" asked Ruka.

"He's just stressing over the critics. They're refusing to give him five-stars; just four and a half," laughed Aoi.

"Let's go then."

"What about Mikan-chan?" asked Aoi, worried about the lesson.

"Maybe she's sick. We'll visit her together once we collect Natsume." Ruka offered to drive.

* * *

He sighed as he shut the restaurant down.

Seriously, he leaves for a few days and it all goes downhill. Four and a half? Not on his watch. Somehow he's managed to convince them to return his five stars.

"Onii-chan!" squealed his little sister, pouncing on him.

"What'd you want?" he groaned, "I've had the worst day ever. Hey Ruka."

He grinned, "Mikan-chan skipped class today."

"So?"

"We're worried she might be sick," Aoi answered her brother. "If she is, she can't participate."

"You want to visit?"

"No," Ruka shoved the car keys at him, "You are. Aoi and I haven't eaten and all you've been doing today was sitting at your restaurant."

Aoi grinned and clung onto Ruka's arm, "He's treating! Where should we eat? Not that sushi place please."

"Then how about the Steak House?"

"Yeah! Bye Onii-chan," Aoi skipped off pulling Ruka with her.

Great. Now he had Ruka's car and an expectation carved onto him. Well... He still has his car.

* * *

"I'm here to see Mikan Sakura. I'm Natsume Hyuuga - one of her mentors," he announced at the doorstep. Yuka rubbed her swollen eyes.

She asked curiously, "Just how many mentors does she have? I thought her only one was... Ru- something."

"Ruka Nogi and Aoi Hyuuga, but that's it," he answered politely.

Yuka gulped, "I'll go ask if she wants to see you."

See him? What's her problem? Yuka appeared at the door again, "Please come in. She says she wants to see you."

Natsume nodded thankfully and slid off his shoes. Yuka led him upstairs towards a decorated door. It had pretty homemade pink letters stuck on: Mikan.

"Mikan, I brought your mentor," Yuka called in. There was a moaning noise but the door squeaked open. Her brunette hair showed but that was all. "Sorry Hyuuga-san, she refuses to leave her room."

Finally, Natsume became worried. This must not be any normal fever if she doesn't want to leave her room. Yuka excused herself and went back downstairs.

"Natsume? Is that you?" asked Mikan.

"You can see me can't you?" he rolled his eyes, "It's rude not to greet the guest. You'll need manner training as well if this continues."

"Yeah... Sorry for not coming to the lesson today. I wasn't... feeling great."

"You could've called," snapped Natsume. "Aoi and Ruka were doing nothing all day because of it! And why are you avoiding your mother?"

She flinched and left the door. Natsume - who is completely pissed by now - kicked open the door and entered. "Oi!"

"What is it?" she sniffed. He took one look and sighed when he saw the magazines along with her massive display of tissues. Mikan was tangled in her blankets and the whole room seemed torn down. The smell was some type of fruity perfume.

"You really need to clean up - it's partof being a chef."

"Natsume! I don't want to be a chef anymore! I don't want to be anything anymore! All my friends are being mean to me now... And I never even heard about this... Were you deliberately keeping it from me?"

He groaned. _Great, restaurant problems now this. _"We were. Not that we planned it too well... I thought it'd be better if you remained ignorant of it so that it wouldn't disturb you."

"It disturbed me!" screamed Mikan, "I'm a slut? I'm a thief? I'm a cheater? I decieved everyone to get a spot in the finals? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because we all knew you'd act this way. Now you probably want to quit," Natsume sighed, "And I can't be bothered with this. You can quit if you want, but you have to remember life is always full of obstacles. See you." He headed back to the door.

Mikan pouted, "Fine! I never said I quit. But I feel sick at the moment and I'm starving... I haven't eaten for twenty hours..."

"Well that explains how you stayed stuck in your room," Natsume rubbed his temples, "I've been haggling with critics all day so I guess another dish wouldn't kill me. What about your mother? Has she eaten?"

"Yeah... She tried to lure me out using food - not that it worked," she added quickly.

"Whatever, I'm going to use your kitchen. I bet I can lure you out."

"No you can't!" yelled Mikan.

Natsume smirked while he left, "I'll take that bet."

* * *

Aoi cut the medium-rare steak. "What do you think they're doing?" she asked, worried about the fact that they left her stubborn brother with the girl who was sick.

"Natsume will deal with it fine," Ruka smiled confidently. "How's the steak?"

"Great! How's your rack of ribs?" Aoi laughed at the thing on his plate that was twice the size of his face.

"I wouldn't know. Hey, why don't you invite Youichi?"

She shook her head, "Youichi is visiting someone down south. He might not be back for Valentine's... But he phones me everyday so I personally think it's fine."

"You know what? If he doesn't show on St. Valentine's day, you can come to mine and we'll drink some hot chocolate. Anyway, you could make chocolate with Mikan-chan. I'm sure helping her learn tempering chocolate is good."

"Mikan-chan... I don't think olives is the right challenge during such a bad february. I mean, you took her to a confectionery convention. What can we do with olives?!" she exasperated.

He shrugged, "I'll think of something. How come you didn't go to the convention? There were _a lot _of chefs you would recognize. You should be there too! You haven't be doing much using your name as a chef have you?"

"Yeah. I've just been doing the shows, but I don't want to do it anymore. Everytime I do, they want me to critize but I just can't do that... Some of the people there have big dreams and I can't... Urgh... How do you live in the culinary world Ruka?"

"You'll learn... Dessert?" he offered, holding up his new credit card.

She grinned and wiped her oily mouth, "Yes please. I think they have a Valentine's Couple Speical. Let's pretend to be a couple for tonight."

"Youichi will get jealous." Ruka noticed Aoi doing Natsume's eye rolling and he just laughed, "Well, that's his punishment for lonering his dear girlfriend. Waiter..."

* * *

She growled as she left her bedroom to enter the drug-like kitchen. The irresistable smell had reached the limits of her poor, aching stomach. It clawed at her to force her way downstairs - which she is doing.

"I won," Natsume stated, with the cocky smile stuck on his face. Even though he was wearing a girly apron with a burnt spatula in hand, he was victorious.

Mikan hissed, "Where's that damn food?"

He pointed the weapon he used to the little dining table in the kitchen, "The steak is medium-rare."

"Homemade barbeque sauce?" she asked, lifting the little tub for him to see.

"I _am _a five-star critic."

She sat herself down and poked at the steak, "I have to go out there, don't I?"

"You did sign a contract. And anyway, with Ruka there, you won't get hurt. Mortal enemies are expected in a battle idiot."

Mikan grinned, "You sound like Hotaru. Thanks for the food, it taste good but this barbeque sauce is crap."

He glared at her and stuck the spatula close to her face just as Yuka walked in.

"What are you doing?!" she cried.

Oh shoot...

* * *

**End of Chapter 12**

I'm trying to make you guys smile. I hope the ending was to your liking :) This story was never that popular but you guys are so nice... Naming time!

Ice Cream Queen Zshi - Did someone walk into your house? Did you bake a cake on Christmas? :)  
CheddurLeHomicidalButler - I try my best to confuse, :) Awesome name, _dude  
_spica14 - Oh! Sorry that wasn't clear. Mikan lives in a countrysie type of house. I'll clear it up later. Thanks for your question ;) And her talent? Damn it, it's like you're readng my plot... you'll find out.  
nix - I've seen you more than twice haven't I? Thanks! I'll continue XD  
DreamsNight - I hope you have figured out the answer to your question. Thanks  
ToriChuck - It's cute? Thanks! And you just pop in everywhere!  
Bloodyravenheart13 - There's hope in the next upcoming chapter! By the way, cool avatar! BeckxJade  
jd - Yeah... I'm going to add this in the family catergory soon. And yay! It's funny! I hope you smiled during this chapter!  
gabsterela - Thanks! :) smiley right back at you!  
jam-of-jam - Someone tell me why it's cute! XD Thanks for the excitement!  
AnimeMango - I hope you got some chicken curry then! Thanks for thanking me! And :D  
SaraMisra1- I am ASAPing. No problem, I'll hurry!


	13. Black Olives

**Sweet Days**

**Chapter 13**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice nor its characters but this story is entirely mine.**

* * *

"Um... Er... Mum... This... Ah!" Mikan squealed. She flinched before she finally put the spatula in bewteen her lips.

Natsume's eyes widened but not as much as Yuka's did. They both watched as Mikan spat out something then quickly grab a napkin.

"I-it tastes alright," she laughed, "I honestly have to work on it more."

Natsume just stared at her.

"Mum, I was just practicing this sauce," she picked up the little tub of barbeque sauce, "And I asked Natsume to try it but Natsume just... um... Hated it. So I decided to try it... to prove him wrong."

"Oh! Then... you kids just continue with that..." Yuka muttered with her eyebrows still furrowed and looking at Natsume. Then she left the room as Mikan spit out the plastic into her napkin.

"We really need a new spatula," Mikan laughed, wiping her mouth. "Thanks for the meal Natsume. It was really good and I promise I'll be in today. I feel a lot better already."

"You better be. I won the bet," he smirked as he dropped the spatula into the sink and whip off the dirty apron.

"W-wait!" Mikan called out, stopping Natsume before he could reach the door.

He turned his head, raising a brow as a sign of confusion. Mikan inhaled before she started, "I... I'm actually really happy to be in the Chef Battle! It's... It's a lot of fun!"

Natsume just stared at her, knowing already that what she said wasn't all.

"I... I just wanted to... Um..." she mumbled softly.

"No one can hear you little girl," he grumbled and Mikan stared into his deep eyes.

"Why did you pick me from everyone else? Not that I don't like it. I'm just curious..."

"Hn"

* * *

Mikan stepped from the school gates with Aoi. Sighing, she wondered if the rumours will ever stop.

Anna has been surrounded by a whole new bunch of friends who would sneer at her if she got close. That's why she could hardly ever talk to Anna. As for Wakako, Sumire had gone fuming into Wakako's classroom.

This morning, she had gone to tell Aoi she could stop protecting her. It would be stupid to not face reality after yesterday's events. So today's school day... wasn't the best.

"Mikan-chan, are you sure you don't want to take today off either?" asked Aoi, concerned by the dark circles under Mikan's bloodshot eyes.

She shook her head, "I need to catch up. After all, I slacked off yesterday." Mikan reassured Aoi with a small smile and Aoi returned a great beam.

"Trust me Mikan-chan. Today, you'll be so excited! Ruka and I were at the steakhouse yesterday - and I promise we'll take you next time - then we realized even there, none of the dishes had olives. So we discussed it over dessert."

"So what do I have to do now?" Mikan sighed, expecting some type of theory exercise or worse - actual exercising in the cold winter.

Aoi ran ahead and turned to look at her, "That's a surprise! But I have one right now for you. Since Valentines is coming, we're planning to have a lesson with chocolate. And trust me, it is the best thing ever!"

"Don't you want to spend Valentines' Day with Youichi?"

"He's gone at the moment. But it won't be on the day Mikan-chan! You'll probably have the day off to pursue your valentine," she joked. "But it's _so _fun! Plus, we can tease Onii-chan because his skills with chocolate is so... strange!"

Mikan hesitated to tell Aoi what had happened last night but in the end just nodded and smiled, "There must be stories about that then."

"Yep! That one year, when he was supposed to make a chocolate fondue, it kinda ended up looking like poo but it tasted good. And when we scultured with chocolate, Onii-chan made this unidentified life-form!"

* * *

Natsume's eyes widened when Ruka explained his plan.

"And you can't disagree. Aoi-chan and I decided it. Two against one Natsume," Ruka shrugged. "And we don't want to push her too hard."

"You aren't pushing her at all Ruka. That's why she's so useless," he growled.

"Someone's in a bad mood. Was visiting Mikan-chan really that bad?" Ruka asked and sat down next to Natsume.

"Tsk."

"That technically means yes. But that's not the point. Just be ready alright? We're leaving in two days - including today. And don't worry, you picked Mikan because she had talent right? She'll get past this stage."

"I'm not going," Natsume glared at his friend.

Rolling his eyes, Ruka retorted, "You plan to leave me with two high school girls for a week? One of them is our contestant, the other is your sister."

"... Fine. But I will kill you if we don't -" he was cut in before he finished his death threat.

"Onii-chan! Ruka! What are you guys talking about?" Aoi grinned, skipping into the kitchen with a joyful smile etched on her face. Mikan just sauntered in from behind.

"Hello Ruka-kun... Natsume..." she murmured.

"Hey Mikan-chan! Feeling better?" inquired Ruka.

She nodded as Natsume just uttered, "Hn."

"Well? Let's announce the surprise!" squealed Aoi with excitement.

"Not until the end, I'm afraid. Let's get working on this olives thing," Ruka smiled.

"Then we can alter the lesson a bit so Mikan-chan will have an idea of the surprise then! Please guys~" Aoi pouted.

Natsume crossed his arms and uttered, "Whatever."

"And since all four of us are here today, we'll think better. Any suggestions so far? Natsume has told me his but what about you two - Mikan-chan, Aoi-chan?"

Aoi narrowed her eyes and stared at the jar of olives that were on the kitchen table. "Um... I think the best think to do with olives is -"

* * *

She groaned as Natsume once again returned with more ingredients. The table was unnecessarily stacked with food and Mikan knew that he was trying to piss her off.

"Pick the right ones idiot. In the competition, no one will hand you anything," grunted Natsume but still with arrogance.

"I know!" she grumbled and scanned the ingredients quickly before snatching the lettuce, tomatoes, onion, paisley and garlic.

Ruka cheered for her from behind as did Aoi. None of them were allowed to hint anything to Mikan - as Natsume commanded them not to.

As she was about to return and cook, Natsume added, "You forgot something."

She turned her head angrily to see what she was missing and there was Natsume holding an agitating jar of olives.

* * *

Mikan watched with amusement as Ruka showed her how to stuff the olives.

"And be sure you don't shove too much in or else... Ah!" screamed Ruka as the olive he was trying to put cheese into slip from his finger.

"Hang on Ruka-kun; let me help you," Mikan smiled and dropped to the floor to retrieve the olives. But once her fingers wrapped around the little olives, it slipped.

She tried it again and again and again although not once did she manage. "Urgh! Now, I know why never to drop an olive or stuff too much..."

"Mikan-chan, let me - Argh!" he yelled when he slipped on the very thing Mikan tried to get.

So both lay on the floor silently. Slowly a snigger followed and both just laughed.

* * *

"Now... picking ingredients is important but you've done that with Onii-chan. Stuffing is only one technique of dealing with olives. So... I'll teach you plating! Of course, until you decide what to do, I can't help much but... here," Aoi showed her a bunch of plates. "All I need you to do is pick the one you think will match those purply olives."

She furrowed her eyebrows and stared at them all individally.

"I think... this one!" She picked up the lime green plate with the flowery patterns.

"No, no. You'll need to know your colours. Green is good - it is ! - but you want something that looks good wth the dark colours."

"But... I remember you told me never to use black. You told me black was a bad color in cooking," Mikan recited puting down the plate.

"Only sometimes. And no, it's not black. We'll need to do some colour study later... Alright! Class dismissed! Ruka! Let's tell her now!" cheered Aoi.

Ruka and Natsume came over from the other side of the room. Ruka grinned, "Do you know where olives are originated from?"

Mikan's eyes widened. "No way..."

Aoi giggled and brought out the four expensive plane tickets, "We're going to Greece!"

* * *

**End of Chapter 13**

Thank guys for the reviews! And also, if you would like, please add your favorite food on your reviews! I'll use it! Sorry for the long delay, I'll try to type faster!

Mikana-yukihara - thank you for reviewing the first time! I'm so happy and also you're the 20th reviewer! I hope your flu has gone away now.

AnimeMango - That's good! You smiled! Plus, you reviewed more than once - thanks!

Guest - Hope you enjoyed this one! Thanks so much!


	14. Noodle Soup

**Sweet Days**

**Chapter 14**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice nor its characters but this story is entirely mine.**

* * *

Hotaru threw her bags at Ruka who had to kneel down to collect it along with the other million of bags she had given him.

"Ruka-kun, do you ned some help with that?" asked Mikan, who only had one suitcase and a little handbag.

"No. It's fine," Ruka flashed her a kind smile. "Thanks for the offer but we'e only a few seconds from the -"

"Oi, Ruka. If you're carrying bags, take mine as well," Natsume flung his duffel bag at him too. Ruka grunted at the weight of it all.

"That's just mean, Natsume!" Mikan scowled. Natsume was about to retort however Aoi acted first.

She gigged and pulled Mikan to the side, "Just leave them alone and watch for a second."

Mikan turned her head and saw the two of them joking then Natsume took half the bags Ruka carried. Before either of them noticed her staring, she whisked her head back around and went to check-in.

"See? Don't worry. The two of them are always like that," Aoi told her. "Did you bring a dress? We have so got to -"

Hotaru interrupted, "I hope you guys aren't planning to waste time when we're at Athens. Because you," Hotaru pointed at Mikan, "Have to study your cookery skills." Then she directed her finger to Aoi, "And you have a boyfriend. Also, you have the responsibility to teach her."

"Eh~?" Both of them chirruped in unison.

"But I, on the other hand, will be relaxing while you work your butts off."

"Unfair!" Mikan squealed, "You have to wait for the two of us!"

Aoi brought out a notebook, "Yeah! And look! I got all these coupons too! For expensive restaurants, massages, visits, basically everything!" She showed them all the places she marked down on the Athens map.

"Fine," Hotaru sighed. "But that means I'll sit next to Aoi."

"Hotaru~" Mikan whined.

* * *

Natsume groaned. The moment Ruka told him where they were going he dreaded it. Athens held memories for him. Memories he hoped never to encounter again.

But here he was, sitting on a plane heading towards Athens.

"Wow! Natsume, look at this!" grinned Mikan, she shoved the magazine she was absorbed in towards Natsume. It blocked him from wandering off into space.

He scowled. It was all nonsense. "We're all going to Athens because of _you. _The least you could do is not piss me off."

"Geez. You're just annoyed because Ruka brought the wrong tickets..." she muttered under her breath.

Indeed, Ruka had screwed up once more. He bought four tickets; two first-class and two economy. After a long, _long _(unfair) debate, it was decided Aoi and Ruka was to sit in the economy.

"Tsk. You annoy everyone."

Mikan crossed her arms, "You should've just sit with Ruka in the economy or something."

"No way." Natsume smirked, "That bastard deserves it."

"Now _that's _just mean," she lectured. He challenged her by raising a brow. "He's your best friend. And just because you had plans doesn't mean you have to be all... bitchy on our trip!"

Natsume scoffed, "Bitchy? No better word than that?"

Her face flared up. "Well, what do you recommend Mr. Genius?"

"Hn"

"That's about all the vocabulary you have," she murmured and turned back to her, now, boring magazine.

Natsume's rage grew instantly but he remained calm when an idea came to him. If he was going to Athens, might as well... "Then how about a deal?"

* * *

"This isn't bad," Aoi laughed, "This is horrendously funny!" She clutched her stomach.

Ruka grinned, "When, I guess that means we'll have to wait until we land." He turned away from the sloppy airline food.

She wiped away from her tears of laughter, "But back to serious topics... Why'd you have us volunteer?"

"Because..." Ruka's body finally straightened up and his face sobered, "You know how Natsume is. Plus, he's unsure himself if the only reason he picked Mikan is -"

"Because of her... So now you want to bring him back to the place he was before... Are you sure? This could ruin him Ruka."

"Then let's believe Mikan-chan can do this..." Ruka sighed. "Aoi, I know how much you love Natsume - you even considered giving up your relationship with Youichi for him - so don't worry. I promise you, everything will go fine."

Aoi rubbed her temples, "I bet it won't."

"You remind me so much of your brother," Ruka smiled at her.

She pouted her lips, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just -"

The captain started speaking: "Good afternoon passengers, we are prepared to land in five minutes. Please go to your seats and put you seatbelt on." And the light fluttered on.

"It means that," Ruka concluded.

* * *

Everyone was in the hotel and thinking different things. Hotaru was planning how to waste the money in the hotel, Ruka was researching places to tour, Aoi was looking forward to eat at the restaurants, Natsume was thinking about how to get away and Mikan? She's too furious to think of anything positive.

"So I have to sleep here?" she hissed at Natsume. She pointed at the scruffy couch.

He smirked, "You made the bet and you lost."

She sighd, "I really have to stop making bets."

Natsume rolled his eyes. Was't it obvious that she'd always lose? "Whatever." Hotaru and Aoi was in the same room and Ruka was supposed to be with Natsume but he had jetlag so he wanted a room for himself.

"I'm going to sleep with Hotaru and Aoi," she grumbled.

"Imai would kill you."

Mikan froze. That was true. So she dropped back onto the smelly couch which was slowly fading in colour. "Natsume?"

"Trying to sleep."

"... Can I quit the competition?"

Natsume sighed. Hadn't she gone through this phase? "Yes, so you can stop annoying me."

"Maybe I should..."

"Just stop annoying me. We picked you so can't you just live with it?"

"I just think... it might be something else..." she mumbled. "Goodnight..."

Natsume waited until her breathing was steady before he got up. He knew this was wrong. She wasn't who he thought she was and he couldn't stop fooling himself. Could he?

* * *

"My back... my poor back," whined Mikan as she rubbed her spine. That couch was not the best thing you could sleep on after a long flight.

"Stop complaining," Hotaru growled. They continued walking around. It was February and it was cold. Not the best idea to visit an olive farm.

"Sorry, it was on the tourist list," Aoi apologised.

"No, it's my fault. If only the subject wasn't damn olives," scowled Mikan. She looked at the plants which were shivering from the cold. There wasn't even any olives.

"Any ideas?" Aoi inquired.

Mikan shurgged. "I'm really not in the mood..."

"What happened last night anyway? How come Onii-chan was all pissed off?" asked Aoi and Hotaru looked interested.

"Um... Well in the plane, we were both pissed so we kinda... made a bet," Mikan kicked the rock on the field. "It was more like a deal. It was if I could get through this round in the top five, he'd let me out of the contract."

"What?!" yelled Aoi. "But if you get out the contract, then that means you won't have him as a mentor anymore! Do you knw how serious that can be? It's not something to make a deal about!"

"I know. But he was sick of it all and I'm sick and tired of it all..."

"But - "

Hotaru chipped in, "For goodness sake! You are in Chef Battle. What else do you need to prove you are able to cook?"

"I... I dunno."

"Then face it. You like cooking, you like Chef Battle: that's who you are."

Mikan looked into her best friend's eyes, "Yeah..."

"So how about we visit the Parthenon?" suggested Aoi nervously.

* * *

Natsume watched Ruka throw up again.

"You want anything?" he sighed.

Ruka looked up. "I don't want to eat while I'm throwing up, thank you." He turned back to the sink.

Natsume patted his back. "Are you sure?"

"Sometimes I forget you are a top class chef," he laughed.

"I'm not," Natsume stated.

Ruka sighed and tried to comfort him but he turned back to the sink.

"I'll go make something," he told Ruka and went over to the little kitchen. The stuff in the fridge was _extremely _overpriced but he needed it. What's a little extra money for a sick friend?

"Natsume?" Ruka called out.

"Hn"

"She's not Nobara."

"I know."

"Then -"

"Ruka, go back to your sink," Natsume growled. "And don't mention that girl again."

"Natsume - "

"I'm busy." He turned on the radio and began his cooking. He let every little noise fill him.

Ruka heaved himself into the bathroom again. His best friend was so stubborn but in reality he was such a softie. Maybe that's the reason he acts so tough to protect himself. Did he really get that badly hurt?

Well, time to get puking.

* * *

He placed the quickly-made soup on the table as he waited fo Ruka to crawl out of the bathroom.

"I'm really not feeling well Natume. I don't really want to eat," he groaned.

"I think we established that," he rolled his eyes. "Eat it before it gets cold."

"Okay... But I might throw up in you soup," he joked.

"Hn"

Ruka slumped down on the chair and poked the soup slowly. "You should've gone with Aoi and the others."

"I've been here before."

"Yeah, but you haven't been here with Mikan-chan. You a lot less tense around her," Ruka smiled.

"No," grunted Natsume. "Plus, now I have to pay extra for this hotel room."

"Sorry."

"Not your fault. And I no longer think it's just jetlag." Natsume went to the fridge for some drinks. There goes more money...

Ruka sipped the noodle soup, "How the hell do you make simple things so nice?"

"Hn"

"But honestly Natsume, you should just stop staying in the past and move on from Nobara."

"That's why you brought me to Athens."

"Well, that... And something else." He placed his spoon down.

Natsume raised a brow.

* * *

**End of Chapter 14**

AnimeMango - Thanks again for reviewing! This story has lost to Dark Hood for reviews :P So I'll start my work on this again! So drama, romance is a certain yes! Not sure about the new characters but thanks fr calling it epically awesome!

jar-of-jam - Thanks for your suggestion! I wanted to try your drunken noode soup idea but I'll definitely try to fit in your Apple Strudel!

Guest - I definitely agree! I want _way_ more progress on their romance!


	15. Chocolate Hearts

**Sweet Days**

**Chapter 15**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice nor its characters but this story is entirely mine.**

* * *

He glared at Hotaru and Hotaru smirked back. What the heck ran through their minds? It's best not to show.

"Guys, stop ruining the vacation! Mikan-chan, come on. Let's continue..." Aoi brought another ton of chocolate. "Try turning the heat down a bit more, Mikan-chan," she advised.

Mikan turned it down and watched as the melted chocolate in the pot stopped bubbling as much. "It's not supposed to bubble, is it?" she giggled.

"Don't worry! Now we take it off... Slowly," Aoi instructed and Mikan followed. "Good. Now for tempering."

"Aoi, she'll never get it," Natsume growled, "Now can we stop wasting our time here?"

"Onii-chan, why are you so pissed? Come on Mikan-chan, you're doing great. Ru-chan, can you bring that heart mould?" Aoi teased.

Ruka sighed, "You really want to call me that?" He passed the moulds over. "We're in Athens and all you want to do is make chocolate?"

"It's close to Valentine's Day! I thought you weren't as heartless as Onii-chan. Geez..." Aoi pouted and poured her chocolate onto the desk. "Tempering is a really hard technique Mikan-chan. It takes ages to master."

"I'm leaving," Natsume hissed and slammed the door as he left.

"Sorry Aoi-chan, Mikan-chan, Imai-san, I gotta go." Ruka jumped up from his stool and dashed off.

Aoi and Mikan exchanged glances. Aoi dropped the bowl in her hands, "Let's follow on. I'll clean up, go and join them Mikan-chan, Hotaru-chan."

"No, I'll stay and clean up with you!" Mikan exclaimed, licking the chocolate from her lips. Aoi shook her head and took the bowls from the table and into the sink.

"I want to make some chocolate for now but you're here to study. Go," Aoi shooed her, "Hurry or you'll get lost."

She smiled, "Thanks a lot Aoi-chan. I'll be back though. Then we can watch a movie together at the hotel! Hotaru, are you coming?"

"Sure. Bye Aoi," Hotaru waved.

"Bye guys."

* * *

"Why'd you have to make such a scene in Athens? I know this isn't the best idea i've had but -"

"But what?" Natsume hissed. "I'm sick of this place and I thought you knew it better than anyone."

Ruka bit his lip. "Look... I'll meet you back at the hotel. You have to understand that the Nobara thing is over. Please just... get over it." He headed off in the direction of the hotel and Natsume headed the opposite.

Natsume scoffed, "Get over it..."

"Natsume!" cried Mikan as she dashed over. She heaved as she reached him. "W-why'd... Why'd you have... to go so... far?"

He glared at her. "I never told you to follow."

"Aoi-chan did!" Mikan corrected. "Plus Hotaru ditched me half-way because she thought I got lost. See? I wasn't! I found you!"

"Hn"

"So? Where are you going?" asked Mikan and walked alongside Natsume. "Athens is so pretty... I know! Let's go on a tour!"

He raised a brow, "And you expect to do that, how?"

"Um..." Mikan scratched her head. "Well, you've been here before. Can't you lead the way?"

Natsume's crimson eyes flared up. The muscles in her face tensed up and he hissed out as cold as he possibly could, "No."

"Fine," she puffed. "Then you follow me!"

"You have money?"

Mikan sighed, "Fine..."

* * *

She gazed in awe. "Wow! It's so amazing! Natsume! You can see the whole of Athens here!"

"Hn"

Natsume stood beside her and looked down from the acropolis. It was beautiful. Really beautiful and the place was such a wonderful place but this place...

The time he spent here with Nobara. The way she smiled when they were here... That time when he had planned everything out... Just for her. The love of his life. And how did that turn out?

"Natsume! I can see our hotel from here!" Mikan squealed, interrupting his deep thoughts as usual. "We're so high up! Hey, don't you think Athens looks like a volcano? So it's like a pudding. I wonder if we could try to make an olive pudding. Like... A Volcanic Olive Pudding!"

He nearly laughed. Olive pudding? "You could try and give it to someone for Valentines." Mikan gazed up at Natsume hopefully.

"Really? So it's a possibility for the battle?"

"So that they know you hate them," Natsume finished his sentence.

"Hey! That was really mean! I was planning on giving you one of my chocolate hearts too! Now you won't get any." She stared back at the scenery, "I wonder if I can get through this round..."

"You won't," Natsume stated.

"You're my mentor! Isn't that a bit- ?"

"You're going to win."

She twisted her head back to make sure he wasn't joking. His serious voice and that expression... It must've been him who said it. "Huh?"

"You said it youself. I'm your mentor. And I always win. Don't expect to lose..." He turned his back on her and headed back down but soon Mikan found her lost voice and called after him.

"Then what about the deal? The bet we placed?!" she yelled.

"Hn"

"What does that mean?" Mikan ran after him. "Stop being so mysterious and just tell me! Do you not want to be my mentor? If so, why did you pick me in the first place? You never told me no matter how many times I asked. I even resorted to asking other people! Yet still no one told me. Be blunt with me!"

"Blunt?"

"Yes! Just say what's in your head. You're so hard to figure out... Technically, you're impossible to figure out!" she blasted out. She'd had enough. She wasn't going back down this time. Definitely not this time.

"The bet is still on."

Natsume stared into her hazel eyes. Her gaze unwavered from his eyes. They were both serious this time. "Y-you know, I'm not scared of you."

He smirked, "Are you sure? I can be scary if I need to be."

Mikan remained still but managed to choke out, "You're avoiding the subject again. Why'd you pick me?"

"I'll tell you if you get in the top five."

"Another bet?" Mikan crossed her arms, "You want another bet? So if i get into the top fiver you won't be my mentor any more but you'll explain everything you've so far?"

"If you're smart enough you should know."

"No. I'm not taking it... But if I can make an olive pudding (an edible one) will you tell me?"

Natsume considered. What were the chances of this unexperienced high schooler who wasn't even capable of making a proper Victorian Sponge Cake, making a good olive pudding.

"Valentine's Day."

"What?"

"If you can make a good olive pudding by Valentine's Day then I'll tell you."

"That's tomorrow!" she exclaimed.

"Then get going."

* * *

Hotaru glared as people slowly entered their rooms. She was stuck outside.

Aoi had the key and she still wasn't back. Why was it taking so long?

"Imai-san?"

"Nogi." She didn't even have to look.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked. She was just standing outside the door in the corridor.

"What'd you think?"

"Um... Come in," he opened his hotel room door and Hotaru entered without uttering a single word. "Want anything to drink?"

"No."

"Oh..."

The silence followed was not the comfortable kind. Ruka fidgeted and thought about what to say but as he was about to say it, "Something happened to Hyuuga before."

Even though it wasn't a question, Ruka had the urge to just answer, "Yes."

More silence.

"What was it?"

"I don't know if Natsume would be comfortable with me telling people," Ruka stated. Even if he had to put up with blackmail, he wouldn't just give away secrets.

"I can figure it out for myself. It's just easily to ask you," Hotaru replied, obviously knowing what Ruka had in mind.

He thought about it. Hotaru Imai was definitely someone who wouldn't let information slip from her... "Alright. I'll tell you but you can't tell anyone else."

She didn't answer.

"Natsume came to Athens around... three years ago (including this year). He was still very young and wanted to... have experience, I guess. He came to work as an apprentice. The guy he worked under was a nice man- definitely a professional too: Mr. Ibaragi. He had a great family: his wife was a beautiful and kind woman as was his daughter, Nobara."

"The Ibaragi family?"

"Yes. Natsume stayed with them while he was at Athens and developed feelings for their daughter. I wasn't there by from everything Natsume told me, I know for sure that he loved her..."

"Well? Are you going to finish the story?" Hotaru urged. She was an impatient lady when it comes to things like these.

"I can't tell you in detail - since I wasn't there. Plus, Natsume never did tell me much more. He told me they got together and were happy, then suddenly... He just comes back and tells me never to mention her. She broke his heart, that's for sure," Ruka concluded.

Hotaru sighed. "Is that all?"

"It's all I know."

"Well, it's time for some research," she smirked.

* * *

Aoi left the supermarket with plastic bags blocking her way.

"Damn it!" she cursed as she waved for a taxi. But someone was always there to take it instead. All this junk food she bought for tonight's movie was a hindrance.

"Need a ride?"

She didn't see the person from the mountain of stuff she was carrying. "Who are you?"

"Well, I speak Japanese and you still don't recognize me?"

Aoi shifted her poisition and saw a glimpse of the man. Silver hair... "Youichi?"

"Who else?"

She leaned forward and threw all the groceries at him. "Youichi! Why are you here?"

He put aside the stuff and rubbed his sore head, "Well it was supposed to be a nice Valentine's surprise. If you haven't noticed, it's already past 12am and you are still shopping."

"Shoot! I was supposed to be back ages ago! Onii-chan's going to kill me." She jumped into the car. "Take me to the hotel."

"Not even a 'Happy Valentines'?" Youichi taunted. She just glared at him.

"No. And no chocolate either."

"Women..." Youichi muttered and started his car.

"What'd you say?"

"Nothing."

* * *

**End of Chapter 15**

Sorry everyone! A late Valentines present for you guys. I really hate to ask but please review!

I promise quicker updates! TophFan - Thanks so much for your review! I am really starting to lose sight on this story. It was really encouraging! Thanks again!


	16. Olive Pudding

**Sweet Days**

**Chapter 16**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice nor its characters but this story is entirely mine.**

* * *

"So there's no such thing?" Mikan gapped at Hotaru and Aoi who both stared at their dim witted friend.

"Actually, I think it's some type of body lotion," Aoi laughed, "But why are you asking? Please don't tell me you're going to try to make it. It's impossible."

Hotaru sighed, "Obviously she and Hyuuga came to some agreement (or bet, again) and it has something to do with an impossible recipe: thre olive pudding." She slipped the DVD out of the case and leaned against the couch, relaxing.

Mikan gapped at both of them, "How did you figure that out Hotaru? Natsume and I were just touring when we started talking about... certain things, then we ended up talking about the olives. Then after that, he said that if I could make a proper olive pudding by Valentines -"

"That's today!" Aoi squealed in suprise.

"Yeah. So I only have around twenty hours to make this 'impossible' pudding. Aoi-chan, Hotaru, please _please _will you help me?" she begged, her eyes watery. "I really want to know about Natsume. That's his side of the condition: if I win, he'll explain everything I want to know."

Aoi tapped her chin. "Olive pudding? Well... Alright. I guess nothing's impossible. Sorry Hotaru-chan, we don't exactly have much time so we can't watch the movie tonight," she apologized. "But we could all go to the kitchen. We'll have to pull an all-nighter though. I don't expect this pudding to be something easy to tackle."

Hotaru switched off the television, "Sounds like an interesting bet."

"Alright then. Hotaru-chan, do you mind running to the 24 hour store and buy lots and lots of olives - the kitchen will definitely not have enough. And you can buy anything else you feel like," Aoi smiled and gave Hotaru her wallet. Hotaru stuffed it into her long jacket and - without a single word - headed off. "Now Mikan-chan, you'll need to bring all your notes and things - just make sure you never fall asleep!"

"Understood!" Mikan saluted and sprinted into her room, gathering her stuff immediately.

Aoi grinned. This is going to be a Valentine's day to remember.

* * *

Ruka was surprised when he opened the door at 2am to find Youichi. "Hey Youichi... What are you doing in Athens?" he questioned.

He shrugged, "Can I stay here?"

"Why don't you stay with Natsume? From what I heard, he's alone tonight," Ruka smiled and let him in.

"And you aren't?" Youichi glared at him, pissed from his drive. He tries to do something nice and she behaves like that... Girls...

Ruka laughed nervously, "I'll go and hang out with Natsume... Make yourself comfortable Youichi." Then he left the room quickly and went to the other one. Knowing that Natsume normally never locks the door, he tried entering. But it was locked unlike the many other times.

Slowly, he chapped on the door, "Natsume? Are you in there?"

Silence.

"Natsume?" But still there was no answer. There was no way he was asleep either. He must be out - at 3am. Was he in trouble? No, Natsume wouldn't. Would he? Confused, Ruka decided to go to the girl's room (just to check, not that he was assuming anything) where they planned a movie night. "Mikan-chan? Aoi-chan? Imai-san?" he called out.

But still there was no answer. "Mikan-chan? Aoi-chan? Imai-san?!"

"Ruka, why are you yelling?" groaned Youichi, poking his head out of the hotel room. "You're being too loud; I can't sleep. It's disturbing me. I'm tir-"

"Youichi, do you know where everyone else is?" Ruka asked quickly.

"Why would I?" he yawned, messing up his silvery hair even more.

"Alright, I'm going to check the kitchen!" Ruka grabbed his jacket from the hook and ran off.

* * *

Natsume was spreading the smooth chocolate out onto his work desk diligently when the door outside opened.

"Hey, why are the lights on? Did you keep them on Aoi-chan?" inquired Mikan. "I'm going to get the oven on... Um, what temperature should it be?"

"Around 180 degrees and no, I'm sure I switched them off. Maybe someone else came in after me," Aoi confirmed. "But let's wash our hands first. Come on..." She ushered her into the bathroom and then followed.

With the time he had, Natsume cleared away the utensils and threw away the chocolate. He scowled at the thought of wasting chocolate but he didn't want to be found. Quickly, he bolted into the pantry.

"Whoa, this studio is so big - Do you smell chocolate?" Mikan searched the kitchen.

"The smell must've not left since I left. Oh well... But it'll soon be overpowered by olives.

Natsume from the pantry was stunned. Aoi was helping her? This wasn't against the rules thought, was it? Rules? There were no rules in this sort of bet. He leaned against the door and listened closely as the two girls rushed around trying to get ingredients ready until the door slammed open again.

"I brought the olives," Hotaru threw them onto the table and Mikan took them out of the plastic bag withholding them.

"Whoa! You brought a whole load and all different types too!" she exclaimed, examining each of them.

"Alright Mikan-chan, I'll try the normal way of doing them but you can try something different," Aoi grinned.

"Thank you!"

* * *

Hours seemed to have flown by yet the girls outside haven't given up - well two of them. Hotaru was tapping away on a laptop, phone, pads and reporting new techniques they could use.

"And the Chef Battle have another announcement," Hotaru answered them. Aoi and Mikan stopped cooking their failing pudding and glanced up. "The location is out... Just the same place. Here it is, it has to original to get pass this round. And the olives can't be artifical... You have to produce something that can reach at least twenty one out of thirty this time. Harsh."

"O-out of thirty?! That's partically impossible! Aoi-chan, I need your help on all of this!" she yelped.

"Don't worry. But the pudding first, Mikan-chan. How's your one doing?" asked Aoi.

Mikan shook her head, "No way is this even going to stand up. I tried blending the olive, soaking the pudding in olive oil, putting an olive into the pudding but none of them worked! Plus my hands smell horrible." She srunched up her nose and threw the pudding away. "What about you Aoi-chan?"

"No luck," she dropped her pudding into the bin. She yawned, "I'll... I'll just g-get the..."

The door to the kitchen slammed open and Ruka burst in with distress written over his face. "Natsu - Oh! Hey guys..."

"Ruka?" Aoi rubbed her drooping eyes, "Are you looking for Natsume? Is he gone?"

"Well, he's definitely not in the hotel. I've turned that place upside down," Ruka joked and scanned around the kitchen. His eyes were distracted by what was on their table. "Um... What are you guys making? I see you've wasted quite a large amount of olives."

Mikan bit her lip, "I'm trying to make an olive pudding."

"What for? The battle? I don't think that's the best idea," Ruka advised.

Hotaru stood up, "And what are you doing here? Hyuuga's obviously not here." Aoi perked up at this point. "And I assure you that this pudding will not go anywhere near the battle," Mikan scowled at the fact Hotaru didn't think the pudding was a good idea.

"A-alright, Imai-san. I'll just go back to the hotel. Hopefully Natsume will come back," he turned around.

"Yeah..." Aoi stifled a yawn and once again rubbed her eyes.

"Aoi-chan, you should get some sleep," Mikan suggested, "Thank you so much you guys. I promise you I'll come up with something by today."

"Mikan-chan..." Aoi started.

"It's fine. I think I have an idea of how to make one. Hotaru, you should go back too," Mikan grinned. "I'll finish quickly."

"Well you better. That's your agreement anyway," Hotaru smirked, "Come on Aoi. The idiot might spread some disease to your tired brain."

"Hey!"

* * *

Meanwhile Natsume was about to doze off. How many hours has she been at it? Two? Three? Four?

He'd lost count. This girl still hadn't given up. He often heard her grunts of effort and sigh of failure but her determination never faltered. She always reassured herself, "You can do it this time, Mikan! Come on!"

In all honesty, Natsume was impressed. Would he ever tell her? No. All he did was lean against the pantry door and listen closely in to her attempts. When will he finally give in and go out to tell her there was no such thing as a olive pudding. It was an unreasonable bet...

Not really. Reasonable... just not managable. He would never tell her about Nobara and she would never make an olive pudding. True, isn't it?

Rubbing his temples in frustation, he was about to fall asleep but a yell startled him, "Yes! I did it! Wait untiil Natsume sees this!" The cheers didn't cease.

Unable to stay hidden for any longer, Natsume stood up and opened the pantry door, "See what?" he glowered at the girl. Mikan felt the coldness of his glare but never minded. It was a happy time! She won!

"Natsume! Why were you in the pantry? Is there some sort of secret door here?" she chuckled, "Doesn't matter! You came just in time! Happy Valentines!"

His eyes widened at the sight of the supposed 'pudding'...

* * *

**End of Chapter 16**

I'm so thankful that there are still people willing to read this story - because I lose faith quite easily... - so I was completely over the moon when I recieved 2 reviews! Because no one reviewed for chapter 14... anyway!

AnimeMango - Thank you **SO **much! I cannot emphasise that enough. You've reviewed a lot and you're still reading, you are awesome!

Pjun1999 - Thank you, thank you, thank you! I was so happy to find a new reviewer as well! I don't think Nobara can be hated. She's just too nice.

If you've reached this point, I want to thank you too! And for you guys, I'll definitely try my best! The story will be finished!


	17. Banana Crepe

**Sweet Day**

**Chapter 17**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice nor its characters but this story is entirely mine.**

* * *

Handling the roses extremely diligently, Youichi rearranged them so that the colours did not clash. He checked the layout once more before he chapped on the door. Once more, he ruffled his hair so his hair didn't looked gelled - which Aoi hated.

The door swung open and he watched her annoyed expression turn smug. "So... Trying to kiss up to her?" Hotaru smirked, "She's in the bathroom. Come back later if you're really trying, Mr. Never-Shaves."

Hotaru swung the door shut and Youichi went to feel his chin. From outside, he heard Aoi's sweet chiming voice, "Hotaru-chan, who was that?"

"Just... a stupid, lazy worker," Hotaru replied.

Youichi sighed, knowing this is not the time to initiate his plan. Gathering the smelly roses, he directed himself to Ruka's room to shave again. He didn't bother knocking and just forced his way into the bathroom. He could see Ruka still sleeping comfortably with a single thought. What a relaxing day for a single man...

* * *

Mikan rubbed her forehead which was completely swollen. She went for some ice at the fridge. After the entire night trying to make such a thing as 'olive pudding' she was exhausted. Furthermore, all her effort had gone to waste. Taking a glance at the mess, she knew she'd have to clean it all up for her afternoon lesson.

"Oi, amateur, aren't you going to clean all the stuff up and throw away that _thing_?" Natsume stated the obvious, pissing off Mikan even more (if that was even possible).

She srunched up her nose and snorted at Natsume, "You ate it, you clean it."

"Whatever pig. You made it, you clean it," he corrected and left Mikan in a complete rage. "And I didn't eat it."

"Hey! You were the one who spit it out!" Mikan threw her fist in the air like a mad cave women handling her newly carved dagger (the kitchen knife). "Come back and clean it up!"

"Too bad," he stuck his tongue out at her just to provoke her more before exiting the messy area. The taste of the pudding lingered in his bitter mouth. He'd definitely need around two boxes of mints before the smell finally dismissed. He remembered extremely clearly what had happened.

_"What is this?" Natsume pointed at the 'thing' on the plate, wobbling on the plate._

_"It's the pudding! The promised olive pudding! Now you can tell me - " Mikan began, eager to listen to what Natsume would tell her. _

_He broke her sentence by cutting in a sharp, "No."_

_Mikan's enthusiatic grin had immediately dropped into a depressed frown. Her eyes filled with confusion as she piped up again, "Why? You promised you would if I could make an olive pudding for today - and I did. Were you lying?"_

_"I don't _lie_." Natsume growled at Mikan but she didn't flinch or even react in the slightest. _

_"Then explain Abraham Lincoln," she crossed her arms and tapped her foot, like a metronome counting the beats of a song. And the seconds ticked before Natsume opened his mouth to speak._

_"It's not a real pudding," he answered, poking the jiggling plate of 'pudding'. It was transparent, letting everyone see that the olives were basically stuck inside. "It's a jelly."_

_Her face reddened and she let the words slip through her gritted teeth, "And why is it?"_

_"Because I say so." When she didn't reply and he couldn't see her face due to her long hair which she had let down, he decided it was time for him to leave. Abruptly, a cold spoon along with some slippery thing slipped into his mouth. _

_Choking over it and trying to cough it up, he glanced up at an angry Mikan holding the spoon in her hand. Filled with rage, he raised his fist and landed it on top of her tiny head._

_"Ow!"_

"Stupid girl..." he muttered under his breath, "I'd never tell you even if you could make a pig fly."

* * *

Ruka rubbed his eyes so he could adjust them to the brightness of the room and then he rubbed his nose due to the strange perfume smell. A strong stinging smell.

"What is that?!" he yelled, his eyes completely red along with his nose. The stench had filled his room and he soon found the source of it. A bunch of roses had been placed on the desk beside his bed. The roses had a card on it and Ruka growled the moment he recognised the scribbling on it, "Youichi..."

He dressed as rapidly as humanly possible then grabbed one of the roses. He might as well take advantage of it.

"Ruka, what're you doing? You look ridiculous," laughed Aoi as she stopped to scan him up and down. He checked his outfit and certainly nothing was wrong with a shirt and shorts...

"The rose?"

"Duh," Aoi giggled, "You look a bit... No - you look absolutely idiotic. What are you doing with a rose?" She leaned in to inhale the sweet smell of the magenta rose. It matched her wonderful floral dress and the clip in her hair.

Sighing, he lifted the flower in front of Aoi, "You might as well have it then." Then a smile crept up to his face. This would be a terrible thing to do on Valentine's but... he deserved it. "Aoi, why don't you have dinner tonight with me? I know a wonderful place we could go."

Her eyes widened but she managed to nod. "Thanks a lot Ruka. I'll see you at...?"

"Seven. I'll pick you up then," he brought Aoi's hand to his lips and landed a soft kiss on it. "See you then princess." Silently, he dropped her hand and with a cheerful last glance, went off, knowing Youichi would probably explode after hearing about this.

* * *

Yawning whilst stretching her arm into the air, Mikan enjoyed basking in the glorious sunshine. Athens was surely in a good season this year. She needed to get back to the hotel, she had promised Hotaru a movie to make up for last night - not before a long nap, of course.

"Natsume, how can you keep walking without stopping?" Mikan asked, chasing after her guide. She had raced after him straight after she cleared everything away. She found him sitting alone on a bench and when he noticed her, he quickly started to leave.

"And how can you not shut up?" he hissed at her.

"Hey, that's really mea - Ah! Look! They're selling crepes!" she yelped and grabbed Natsume's arm before he could say a word. She dragged him over to the stand and used 'sign language' to order a lovely banana crepe. "Want one Natsume?"

He answered with a straight glare but Mikan was obsessing over her crepe to pay attention to such a detail. She raised another finger and the Greek lady handed over two fresh crepes.

"Thank you!" she gasped, drooling over them already. "Hey Natsume, what's thank you in Greek?"

"You'll never manage," Natsume smirked as Mikan shoved the crepe at him.

Sticking her tongue out at Natsume, she shoved her own crepe into her mouth. As she turned around to look at Natsume, she saw him thanking the Greek lady. Smiling, she continued to walk up the street. It was so rare to see so many things here and to think she compared this place to a cabbage...

"Natsume?"

"Hn"

"Can you tell me now?" she bit her crepe nervously, "I mean... Just leave it. But is true you'll stop... teaching me if I make it to the top 5?"

"Hn"

Mikan snuck a glance up at his face - masked perfectly. It was expected but a little thing in her heart hoped he'd at least say more than the usual 'hn'. "B-but..." She hesitated. It wasn't good to tell him anything that could make this worse. "Natsume, you... The contact."

"It can be rid of."

"Then what about all that trouble you went through?" The sugary taste of her crepe was long gone, her stomach felt worse than it did hungry, "What about Aoi-chan? And Ruka-kun?"

"They could both stay."

"T-that... That's not what I wanted to say..." Mikan's words grew quieter every second. Natsume - with his amazing listening skills - heared every bit of it though.

"Then just say what you want to say. You're wasting everyone's time."

Her tone was quiet but the emotions showed throughly easily: rage, frustation, regret and... was that really misery? "You... You're a complete bastard! You don't understand a single thing!" At that point, she had turned herself around - dropping her wasted crepe on the dirty pavement - and sped down to the hotel.

* * *

"What now?" Hotaru opened the door to find a glum Mikan. She was silent for a while before she clung onto her.

"Hotaru!"

"It's Hyuuga, isn't it?" she sighed. Before she had a chance to say more, Aoi barged into the room slamming the door behind her.

"Y-you g-guys... You guys won't believe what just happened..." she gasped, "Oh! Mikan-chan, what happened your eyes are swollen?" Aoi threw herself over to the couch where they had settled to talk.

Hotaru took one look at her rose and smirked. Logic told her everything, "Ruka asked you out."

"How'd you figure it out Hotaru-chan?" Aoi gapped at her.

Mikan rubbed her eyes so that her tears didn't blur her sight. "Well, congratulations Aoi-chan, you won't have to linger in this depressing place for Valentine's Day..."

"Aw~ Poor Mikan-chan. What in the world happened to you? You look..." Aoi daren't continue, she just patted her shoulder.

"Just... Natsume is so insensitive."

"He's not! I mean... he has some moments but he isn't a bad person. So... Um... What I'm meaning to say is... Onii-chan is really kind. I'm sure he feels really bad for what he said," Aoi muttered.

She grinned up at Aoi, "I'm sure he is... It's just I thought I meant something - even if I'm just a student. But he's willing to just let me go if I don't bother him about why I was 'invited' to participate."

Hotaru coughed for their attention, "I know. And I'm sure you know too Aoi-chan."

* * *

Youichi glared at Ruka who was all dressed up.

"It won't work on me Youichi. I got Aoi-chan first," he laughed, he fixed his tie. "You know, I know exactly what to do to make Aoi-chan super happy now. I'm willing to exchange."

"And when did you become Devil's Cupid?" Youichi sneered, "And also Fake Romeo."

"I got Aoi-chan to agree fair and square. You were just slow." He smiled kindly when Youichi dropped his head down. "Youichi, sometimes even a million roses couldn't make a girl smile. It only took one," he picked a blooming (but beginning to wilt) rose from the basket and put it on Youichi's lap, "To get Aoi-chan to agree with me. Get changed and be at Piccolo's by seven."

Ruka turned his back on Youichi but he still heard Youichi grunting, "Thanks Ruka."

"You're welcome."

* * *

**End of Chapter 17**

Yay! A few more reviews and we overpower Dark Hood! Mwahahaha! Bit hyper... sorry. Thank you so much for your reviews! This must be the first time I recieved so many in one day! I'm extremely grateful! And forever will be!

Crimson Flares - No problem! I can solemnly swear that i will finish every story I start - even if it kills me. Thanks for supporting both of my stories Natsumi-chan!

AnimeMango - Masterpiece? Thank you! You're an absolutely wonderful reviewer and supporter of my stories. I personally don't think I can thank you enough!

Guest - I have tried to update quickly this time! Because of everyone's support, thank you so much for reviewing!

Gabsterela - Cliffhanger I guess... It's a thing that developed. Thank you, thank you for liking the story! It means a lot! (to me)

ToriChuck - I agree. She ended up making an olive jelly... Poor Natsume *sigh*

I'm so sorry to ScarlettxFox and jdcocoagirl! I hope you read this because I feel so bad for missing you guys out!

ScarlettxFox - Thanks for your review! I'm so sorry... You were the first reviewer for Chapter 17 too... Sorry... Please do tell me one of your fav foods.

jdcocoagirl - Fun? Thanks! You must be paitent to be able to put up with me. Haha... Sorry!


	18. Restaurant Ravioli

**Sweet Days **

**Chapter 18**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice nor its characters but this story is entirely mine. Neither do the restaurants (if they are real) - which I will ruin the reputations of...**

* * *

**Attention reader(s)! There is a poll at the moment! Please do go to my profile and VOTE!**

* * *

"Be careful then Aoi-chan. We'll wait for you if you want," Mikan suggested as Aoi strapped her heels on.

"It's fine Mikan-chan. And you're welcome to come along if you want. I don't want it to be an awkward dinner..." she laughed, putting on her puffy jacket to stay warm. It may be warm when the sun is shining but it's a different story when it's set and the moon glowers down at you.

Mikan shook her head and sighed, "Sorry, I'll pass. Hotaru, you should go though. I kinda want some time to myself anyway... You guys worked so hard consoling me as well; you definitely deserve it."

Hotaru gave her best friend a long lasting look to ensure that being alone was the right decision but then finally agreed to go with Aoi. "Just make sure you don't watch that movie on your own."

"Don't worry, I'll probably just sleep for now. I'm still bummed from last night," she smiled with drooping eyelids. Her complextion was dull from the lack of water that had come leaking from her eyes.

"Alright then..." Aoi gave her a quick hug to reassure her, "We'll come back quickly and then we'll watch it together alright?"

"Don't forget to pack up," Hotaru added, "We're leaving soon."

"Yeah... See you guys then," Mikan smiled weakly at them as they headed off.

* * *

Ruka froze when he saw the two women steadily strolling towards him. "G - good evening ladies," he greeted formally.

"Hey Ruka! I hope you don't mind, Hotaru-chan wanted to come along," Aoi grinned as Ruka started to reconstruct his plan in his head, "I just really didn't want to ditch my girlfriends on Valentines."

"N-not at all! But what about Mikan-chan?" inquired Ruka.

"She's..." Aoi racked her head for a correct term for it: Heartbroken? Infuriated?

"Mikan's not feeling well and wishes _not _to be disturbed. You better tell your damn friend that," Hotaru scowled, filling in the gap. Completely lost at why she was so angry, Ruka could only nod as he let the two into the car. He'd have to carefully rebuild his plan so Youichi can work it out with Aoi.

"So where are we going?" asked Aoi, hoping that the restaurant they go to will be exqusite, "You are going to pay, right? I'm in the mood for ravioli."

"Sure. All on the guys tonight," he gave his polite grin again, "And trust me, Piccolo's is one of the best in Athens - it's a steakhouse."

Hotaru was already past suspicious. She knew that Ruka was in some plan but what could it be? Was is supposed to be a bad plan or a good one? And what exactly is it? So she stayed silent the entire ride, hoping to figure it out but even when they pulled up in front of Piccolo's, she had no idea.

"Aoi-chan, do you mind going in first to get the table under the name Nogi?" Ruka leaned in close to whisper softly, "I want to talk to Imai-san."

She chuckled, "Of course I will! Just be sure to be here quickly then - I stink at Greek." Then she skipped off in the direction of the resturant once her back had faded along with the crowd Hotaru spoke up.

"Alright Nogi, reveal your plans," she glared at the poor blond who surrendered under the pressure.

"N-no problem. I was going to tell you anyway. Let's get back in the car, I'll explain on the way," he flashed her a dazzling smile as he always did making it seem as though he was so perfect: a prince.

"Just go," Hotaru rolled her eyes. Would she really agree with this idiot when another one is in a hotel room crying her eyes out and another is arrogantly relaxing? Well, now her priority is set.

* * *

She strode into the bustling restaurant that had couples filling them up. There was a private room under the name Nogi which seemed quite doubtful but since it was a free dinner Aoi just decided to head in whether it was spite or hunger.

"And I'll just have a coke," Aoi spoke in her fluent Greek to the waiter who departed the room. She flicked her head in and saw a handsome man dressed in a smart waistcoat and spotless white shirt. And for once, he didn't leave any buttons unbuttoned - his hair was as usual.

"Hello Aoi," Youichi greeted almost nervously although his voice displayed nothing of the sort.

"Why are you here?" Aoi furrowed her eyebrows, "Ruka made this reservat - Get out." She finally realized why she had been asked out. Ruka was just the scapegoat in Youichi's idiotic plan. Why was she so stupid not to work it out?!

"Why?" Youichi raised a brow in confusion.

"Just get out!" Aoi yelled at him.

"Then who'll pay? Ruka and Imai have already left the area. They're probably on the way home. Why can't you just forgive me and sit down for dinner?" Youichi heaved, tried by their repeating conversation.

"Then I'll walk," Aoi retorted, throwing on her warm jacket once more. It was definitely not going to keep her warm for a long time if she was going to walk back to the hotel. It'd take at least twenty minutes to reach the damn hotel... on car. Youichi blocked her from using the door.

"Not until we talk this out," he snapped, "It's completely rude to not say a word about what I've done wrong Aoi? I came here to Athens to make sure you weren't alone on Valentine's Day. Then suddenly you throw a tantrum and blame things on me? Aren't you being a bit...?"

"A bit what?" Aoi put her hands on her waist, awaiting his answer. When Youichi didn't open his mouth and he looked to the side regretfully Aoi didn't pursue. She knew it was quite unreasonable but shouldn't a girlfriend and boyfriend relationship be quite... stable by now? "You know, if you don't understand, I can't exactly 'talk it out' with you. Just leave me alone Youichi."

The words he wished with all his heart never to say to this girl finally slipped out of his mouth. "So you want to split up?" Youichi masked his face extremely carefully so that no emotion may show, even if the worst may come.

* * *

Natsume splashed his tanned face hoping the shock of the freezing tap water would clear his head. But her words wouldn't stop echoing in his ears.

"Bastard, huh?" he scoffed and grabbed a scruffy towel to dry his face. The night had come and even though he had relaxed himself with everything possible - a warm shower, a comfy bed, a dim light and a soft robe - nothing seemed to make him drowsy. Bored and shattered from today's events, he called room service. There, perfect.

He plopped down onto the bed, hoping suddenly that he would drop into a deep slumber. Slowly, his eyes grew heavy and his arms were growing numb. Finally, the first signs of a good night's sleep have co -

"Room service."

"Damn it," he cursed and headed over to the door, wondering how on earth the food had been prepared so quickly. "Just leave it outside." (In Greek)

And he heard the maid rolling her trolley away from his room, leaving him in peace. After collecting the tray that was placed on the floor outside, Natsume only stared at it. Everything... Just _everything_ had to revolve around girls didn't it? What else was there to do? His life was so... average it was boring. Luxorious certainly but interesting was another story.

Then the hotel phone started to ring. "Natsume?"

"What'd you want Ruka?" Natsume sighed, wanting to get sleep soon. "I'm tired."

He stammered, "Y-you see... I kinda... set Youichi and Aoi up. They were in a fight! I didn't do it because... Anyway, I've got Imai-san with me now and -"

"Stop beating around the bush Ruka," he barked, "You're pissing me off."

"So... Will you come out to have dinner at Daphne's with us?" he asked in a lighter tone, wishing not to be heard, "I can't exactly handle her on my own Natsume. You know, it's so hard "

"No. I've had dinner and all I want is to sleep," Natsume rejected, "Just get that idiot to go. She'd be pleased."

"Please Natsume. Just do me this favor..." he begged.

"Fine. But when we get back, I'll make sure you pay back twice as much," Natsume swore as he slammed the phone down and headed to the suitcase (that he never honestly unpacked) for clothing. His perfect night was ruined.

* * *

"You got Hyuuga?" Hotaru asked as she swung her own phone back into her jacket pocket.

"Yep. And I assume you've already got Mikan-chan. You are a very convincing person, Imai-san. I take ages just to get Natsume on board," Ruka grinned. "Anyway, what's the next step?"

Hotaru shrugged, "You're the puppet-master of this plan, shouldn't you know?"

"You know," Ruka parked the car, "Sometimes things don't go the way we plan do they? I mean... I never expected I could be so blessed as to work with Natsume and then have such a good job. And now I play cupid, that's so messed up."

"Cupid isn't a bad job," Hotaru added, "Plus, I'm in it too."

"That's because you're good at weaving things together. I'm just going for a hit-or-miss. Honestly, why can't those guys just get along normally like everyone else."

"_Sometimes things don't go the way we plan do they?" _she quoted and glanced at the blond she sat next to.

Ruka only chuckled, "So what do you want for dinner? My treat, cupid."

Hotaru smirked. Her eyes were trained on the expensive seafood already. Perhaps the Prince didn't have the smartest idea.

* * *

Daphne's was a dazzling little restaurant, that had the place decorated gorgeously for Valentine's. Not with all that cliche hearts and chocolate theme, but with an elegant theme: white ribbons and matching candles. The smell of the food only invited more customers in.

"Wow. I can't believe Ruka's going to pay for this," Mikan gulped.

The name Nogi was the only word the waiter understood and that led her to their reserved table. Hotaru had promised it'd be a carefree dinner - no need to do anything but come. Although she refused Hotaru had forced her into it as she always did.

She glanced at the menu, too nervous by all the stares of the other customers. Hm... Ravioli. Perhaps that would cheer her up, only if it tasted any good. Or perhaps the set meal... but that sounds really cheap. Then maye the lobster - ?

"Oi, what are you doing here?"

Frozen, she flickered her eyes to her left where Natsume stood next to the waiter who had led her to the table. "N-natsume..."

He was poised himself there with his mouth twitching and whispering threats under his breath for Ruka. So when Ruka comes back to his hotel room tonight, both Hyuugas will be waiting for him there ready to assasinate him...

* * *

**End of Chapter 18**

Next chapter, they are back in Tokyo and will be having the second battle: Oily Olives. I wonder what Mikan will make. Please do leave a review if you have a guess/suggestion. It'd help a lot! And the poll is because I'm having a bit of a... situation. Mind goes blank every five seconds like a goldfish... Well, I really appreciated the reviews so thank you to:

The Holy Dead - I have! And thank you for reviewing for the first time. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

AnimeMango - Haha! I'm hungry whenever... Is that why I wrote this story? Well, no time to think about that, I have to write the next chapter! Thanks again!

Guest - Originality... You are so full of compliments! Thank you! You must be very paitent as to read my long stories then! Thanks! I'll do my best.

hihihihihihihihi - Did I spell it right? Ingenious? I'm completely flattered but trust me, I ain't no genius. Thanks! Hope you like the chapter!


	19. Cheddar Bread

**Sweet Days**

**Chapter 19**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice which is such a shame! I think you guys know the rest, so on with the story!**

* * *

"But what's the point in not eating anyway?" Mikan scowled, her eyes burning with rage. "And stop holding my hand!" She flung her petite hand out of Natsume's grasp. "Answer my question!"

"Hn"

Without a second thought, Natsume started for the hotel again. How much he regretted coming out here after he had finally relaxed. Maybe he'd be having a great night's sleep if he'd only stayed.

"Natsume!" yelled Mikan, "You are taking me for dinner whether you like it or not!"

He halted at the sound of her commanding voice, "And what makes you think I will?" The challenging side took over once more, "You haven't even won a single one of our deals. I don't see why I have to do anything you say."

She was voiceless for a while. Faintly, she hummed (since she had no intention of ever opening her mouth), "I'm going to the kitchen. I don't care whether you come or not."

Clicking her heels as she spun around, her hair passed a soft breeze onto Natsume's face. It seemed to tempt him to follow her. And tempted he was.

* * *

Aoi felt her warm tears flow down her messy face - all her make up had been ruined. Her feet hurt from her stupid decision to wear her expensive heels and what makes it worse was she felt so humiliated.

How did a little quarrel turn out this way? Was it normal for it to happen? Is it the end for them now?

Confused and distressed, she kicked off her heels which broke instantly as it made contact with the rough pavement. She yelled and attracted some unwanted attention. "Stupid Youichi!"

She limped over to the bench and examined her heels. They were absolutely wrecked just like she was. Why did she spend all that effort? Why did she fall for his charms? And yeah... that's why...

_Smearing some gloss onto her lips, she stepped onto the set. The camera man gave a quick signal which switched on the 'on air' sign and the crowds applauded. "Hello everyone! And welcome to Aoi Hyuuga's Kitchen Special... live!" she introduced and earned another round of applause. _

_"Alright! Today, I'm going to invite one of you lovely folks to join me in making this wonderful cheese bread. It's fun for the kids, easy for the adults and delicious to eat as a family. Trust me, you'll love this!" she encouraged everyone as she identified each of the ingredients on the table. "One kilo of bread flour, fourteen grams of yeast, some salt, 200g of cheddar cheese and 600ml of water. And that's all! If you like, you can always have a little garlic. Now... a volunteer..."_

_She watched as the crowd bounced up and down with their hands sticking up in the air and their exclaims of: Pick me! Pick me! Much like shopping in her local grocer's. And there he sat. A boy much like her own age with a laptop in front of him. He was tapping away, not even sparing a glance for her. _

_"What about you?" Aoi grinned, pointing at the silver haired boy. He glared at her. "Yes, you. Come up! Help me to make this bread." Although it was visible he hated the idea, the crowd insured certain death for those who rejected Aoi's invitation. So shutting his laptop, he sauntered over to the table. _

_"What's your name?"_

_"Youichi," he mumbled and crossed his arms._

_"Now, now. You can't knead dough without your hands, can you?" she challenged._

_He sneered at her, "I'd like to bet on that."_

_The director quickly coughed so that Aoi managed to cease from her sudden rage. "Um... Alright then. First - Oi! Youichi, what are you doing?!"_

_Youichi smirked, "What? You wanted me to help didn't you?"_

_She managed to squeeze out a smile, "Y-yes... But you didn't have to start without us, Youichi-san. Please wait for my instructions." __He shrugged and went to the tap to wash his sticky hands while the crowd started murmuring things. "A-alright... Time for a break then! I'll see you back shortly!"_

_And the lights dimmed whereas the crowd livened up and started their chatting. _

_"Youichi-san!" yelled Aoi, "That was very rude of you! The crowd will start bad rumours if you - "_

_"Whatever. It doesn't matter does it? It's just a stupid loaf of bread."_

_With an attitude like her brother's, somehow she couldn't contain that slap of her. And the time seemed to slip but even though she felt sorry, Aoi scolded, "Don't you ever **ever **call the food stupid! Do you understand?!" Then she dashed off._

Their first meeting... This wasn't the reason she fell in love. Was it? ... It was.

"Do you hate me now... Youichi-san?"

* * *

Hotaru stuffed herself until she was full. Was there really a point in having a free dinner in which you pretend to be delicate and just not eat anything?

The crabs, lobsters, shellfish, crayfish, shrimps, king prawns and everything else... Only their shells remained.

Nervously, Ruka sipped a little of his wine. "Enjoying the food, Imai-san?"

She didn't answer since she was occupied with her meal. Ruka had calculated quickly and he was sure he'd become bankrupt if he ever took her out again.

"So... you want Aoi-chan and Youichi to get together again?" Still no answer. "You are a nice person."

"Don't get me wrong Nogi," she stabbed the oyster, "I only do things that benefit me."

He smiled. There was definitely more to this girl than a sad blackmailing ice queen. She was different like everyone else - in their own way. "Want any dessert?"

"I don't want to be stuck here while we wait for your money to arrive. We both know you'll run out of money," she stated, "I'd be in a bad position... since I'd be stuck with you."

He chuckled, "Alright then." He signalled to the waiter for the cheque. "I'll make you something when we get back, Imai-san."

"If you manage to make something above my standards, I might consider letting you call me Hotaru."

Ruka looked at her to see her casually masked face and just sighed. "I'll do my best."

* * *

**I interrupt your reading for a request: PLEASE VOTE ON THE POLL! **

* * *

"So no matter what, you just won't tell me anything?" Mikan scowled, "You know sometimes you are really irrational!"

Natsume twitched.

"You make me sign a contract then you want me to drop out? You've ruined the trip! And now you've ruined one of the best meals I could've had!"

"Why do you want to know so bad?"

Mikan stopped and put her jacket up on the hanger in exchange for an apron. "I... I want to! Curiosity!"

"Tsk. Yeah right," he scoffed and followed Mikan's lead of removing their jackets.

"D-do you really not understand any of this?" she glared at him throughly, making sure she could tell whether he was lying. "Do you not have the brains to figure something like this out?"

In truth, he probably did solve it but still had the manners to raise a brow. "If you tell me, I'll tell you."

"About everything?" Mikan pressed, "You know, what I say will affect you."

"Hn"

"A-alright... I... Um... Er..." she jumped up from her seat and went over to her lovely purse. Carefully bringing something out, she held it out to Natsume, "H-happy Valentines'! N-now it's your turn!" She flicked her head over to look at the window. The moon was glittering with its usual glow but to Mikan it seemed awfully... depressing.

"I met Nobara here," Natsume started, "She was... the first person who introduced me to enjoying food. Nobara was special."

Mikan felt chills trickling down her spine and then her shoulders tense up. It must be the cold... But she didn't move and continued to listen, entraced by Natsume's openess to the subject.

_"Natsume-kun! Don't do that, it looks wretched!" Nobara scolded as she tied up her beautiful curls into a ponytail._

_"And what do you want me to do?" Natsume groaned, tired from the training and even when he wanted self-study... but it was his head's daughter. And she herself was a great chef, therefore he dropped the dough in his hands._

_"You can't just do that. Make sure you do it softly. Sure, some taste better when you thrash it around but this one does taste much better when you pay attention to it. It'll taste much better. I guarantee it," she cheered. "So if you think about it, the dough is much like a girl. But you should never touch - "_

_"Got it," Natsume picked up the dough again, kneading it in a steady fashion. _

_But the frown on Nobara's face paused her. "You're still not doing it right..."_

_"Then show me," he sighed and moved away from the working desk. Pissed from his mistakes, he puffed, "I obviously can't do it no matter what."_

_"Yes you can!" she smiled kindly at him, "You just need practice. Here, pick your dough up and knead again. I'll be behind you to give you tips. My dad does this all the time. Don't worry. Remember, it's like a delicate... flower."_

_He glared at the girl, "You can't honestly think I would knead a flower."_

_She shrugged and waited for Natsume to continue his kneading. He did the exact same as before, knead in, knead out, knead in, knead - A pair of cool hands touch his stiff ones, guiding them easily. "Calm down, you look like you're trying to kill someone... Let's see, try to imagine someone you like eating this bread. Put positive thoughts into it," Nobara suggested. "Good, you're doing well."_

_Natsume tensed up, letting Nobara do most of the work. When did a girl ever teach him like this? Once he was pleased with the dough, he shaped it and quickly started to put it in the oven. "Natsume-kun!"_

_"What?"_

_"You don't put it straight in. You look awfully dazed, are you alright?" Nobara reached out to touch his forehead but Natsume avoided it swiftly. _

_"Sorry, I'm... fine."_

_"Sure?" Nobara untied her messy hair and frowned, "You shouldn't be working yourself so hard. I know! Let's go to the Acropolis! That place always makes me comfy. Plus, Dad won't be bothered if you slack off for once in your life."_

_"Hn"_

_She looked stunning with her face illuminated by the sparkling city lights, her eyes flickered up to the glittery night sky. "Athens is pretty, right?"_

_"We aren't supposed to be here,__" he scowled. The Acropolis was closed hours ago but they managed to sneak in._

_"It's no good being here with all the tourist though. They ruin the mood and I can't relax. The Acropolis isn't as enchanting when it's crowded. You have to admire it while it looks like this... Plus, we won't get caught so calm down, Natsume-kun. It's good to be breaking the rules sometimes... just to be free. You should know," she giggled._

_"Hn"_

_The silence that followed was filled by their admiration for the city. They sat high up on the Acropolis and staring down... it was a wonderous view to behold._

_"... Why'd you leave Japan? You did well there - from what I heard," Nobara sighed, cutting out their comfortable silence._

_"I want to be better... I want to be the best chef there is," he admitted rather proudly. _

_"Hm...? That's the same for my father but he failed. Maybe that's why he's supporting you!" she joked, "I'm just kidding. My father thinks to be able to cook good food, you have to have the feelings. You have to understand the feel of the place where the dish originated from, the ingredients information... just everything. That's why I'll settle for a judge."_

_He scoffed, "But there's no better judge than you, is there?"_

_She shrugged cheerfully, "Probably. But my father will always be the best. Anyway, Natsume-kun..."_

_"Hn"_

_"I..."_

* * *

**End of Chapter 19**

I was a little worried that some of you don't know I regularly update my profile so if you're ever curious, please go and check! Because I always put some important announcements there... Haha...

gabsterela - I actually didn't want to... but since you asked nicely, here you go. Next chapter, they will DEFINITELY go back! Thanks for your review~

Crimson Flares - I don't want them to either... since when did I like that couple? Hm... Takes me back, haha. Anyway, I'll listen to what you want to happen to them ;) Thanks for reviewing!

AnimeMango - But he's not back yet! I have to mention that in the next chapter. A little dab of comedy serves best. Thanks for reviewing!

Wowie wow wow - Actually, one of the things I wanted to improve was surprise. So thanks! I think that's why I wrote DH... Anyhow, thanks!

guesser - Sorry! I took your idea of the cheese bread - but cancelled the olives... I might consider those ;) But can you actually make olive cupcakes? Especially what happened with the pudding... Oh boy, poor Mikan. Thanks for reviewing!


	20. Greek Salad

**Sweet Days**

**Chapter 20**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice and never will.**

* * *

The plane seemed to be filled with a heavy atmosphere of gloominess. No one exchanged a single word since they departed - except the persistent flight attendants.

Intentionally the girls seperated themselves from the boys, hoping that they could find comfort with their friends which was obviously not the case. Everyone was depressed in their own way.

Silently, Aoi observed the the floating clouds with an unusual interest. Her mind wandered further and further away until she was no longer thinking about last night. How she went back to the hotel lonely and drank. The first time she was so depressed to pick up a bottle and slump into a cloudy sleep. Her mind was still hazy and the throbbing of her head worsened every passing second.

On the other hand, Hotaru felt pissed. There was a stinging in her heart that she simply couldn't understand. What was it? Why was she so pissed when Ruka asked to excuse himself and disappear? She should've been happy to be away from the hindrance. To add to her confusion, there was a drunk Aoi lying on the floor like a sloth.

Worst of all was Mikan. She was in a state of what we may call shock. She lost her ability to speak in her normal enthusiastic tone and also her lively smile had been exchanged for a lasting frown. Fiddling with her thumbs were her only distraction. The thoughts running through her mind were rapidly flashing from what Natsume had told her and the Chef Battle.

Similar to the girls, the boys remained quite silent as well. Youichi regretted ever mentioning breaking up and was thinking of how to talk to Aoi. He stared blankly ahead and beside him Ruka was flicking through a magazine of some sort though he wasn't reading a single word of it.

He was creating ways of apologizing to a girl like Hotaru. He remembered how he was called out to the pub by the Youichi and Natsume who were threatening him for real. Without any choice, he had to ditch Hotaru and head over to comfort the two.

Natsume seemed quite normal if you were talking about the silence and his position was nothing beyond ordinary. A manga was hiding his face from everyone. His mind tried to focus on what he told Mikan. Why did he do that? He'd promised himself never to speak of such things again.

Thus, the long flight continued.

* * *

"So the battle is tomorrow," announced Aoi, her eyes drooping slightly. "Do you have your ideas?"

"... yeah! I do... Course, I do," she mumbled, trying to fade everything out besides the battle. Her concentration faltered when Natsume interrupted.

"I'm not going tomorrow. Koizumi will get on my nerves plus I can't be bothered facing all those stuck-up little -"

"I'll go," Ruka smiled, "You'll need some support with Anna-chan there, after all."

Mikan gave a little smile in thanks then fell back into her depressed mode. She poked the jar of olives and sighed, "Do you mind if I work on my own tonight? I know you all want to help - and the support is appreciated - but I just need some thinking time."

"Just don't come back late. Your mother will flip out and call me multiple times," Hotaru waved and left, knowing that her best friend needed it. Besides, she needs time of her own to figure out certain things...

"Are you sure? I mean, the battle is tomorrow and you don't have a recipe yet," Aoi reminded her, "And you won't be allowed to bring anything with you!"

"It's fine. Why don't you and Youichi head off somewhere. I know I destroyed your Valentines," Mikan encouraged, completely oblivious to what happened.

"A-alright... But remember I'm here. Call me when you're unsure," Aoi gave Mikan a comforting hug and followed Hotaru out the door. Youichi trailed behind.

"Good luck then Mikan-chan. Do your best. I'm sure you'll do fine," Ruka gave one of his princely smiles before leaving as well.

Mikan started for the pantry, mumbling some form of goodbye without looking into Natsume's eyes. He was pissed for this reason.

"Oi, amateur! Remember that the bet is still on. Top five and I stay; but any lower, and I go," he reminded her as he started off.

"N-Natsume... I don't..." but the person she wanted to talk to was already out the door. The kitchen echoed with her last words, "Want to lose you."

* * *

Natsume ran a hand through his raven dark hair, wondering why he had to spend such time with such a girl. She had him running around like a maniac. She got him to teach her, explain to her... Like her. That's not possible! Nobara. Nobara's first.

"Damn it," he cursed under his breath.

He couldn't lose his cool like this. He needed to be calm. He has to be...

* * *

The sky filled with heavy grey clouds, dampening the ground much like Mikan's heart. The arena wasn't as full as it was during the first battle. Even the aura of the place seemed rather ominous.

"Ae you ready Mikan-chan?" Ruka asked, "This time it's a little different from before. have still have your name plat in front of you, you still have to run to the pantry and fight for your food. But this time you have to present your food and the cameras might be on you longer than you wish." He explained clearly how the judges would consider but Mikan almost ignored him.

She gave the occasional nods and 'hm' but besides that, her eyes were focused on her hands. She had to make something with olives. Something Greek. Something so that their trip to Athens wouldn't be wasted. So that the knowledge she obtained wouldn't go to waste either.

"Mikan-chan?" Aoi called, "Earth to Mikan-chan. Alright. Ruru?"

He signed at his latest nickname. "Good luck. I know Natsume isn't here but it's for a really _really_ good reason for it..."

She almost scoffed but instantly apologized for her behavior. Ruka questioned her unusual attitude, "Are you sure you are alright? I could tell the judges - "

"No! I'm fine... I'm honestly alright. I'll get to the top five. You'll see," she murmured to herself.

Hotaru muttered something into Aoi's ear which she acknowledged with a nod. Digging out her phone, she quickly dialed and passed the phone to Mikan. "It's for you!" she grinned, certain it'd cheer her up.

Quietly she greeted, "Hello?"

"Mikan! Honey, I was getting worried. Where were you last night? Your dad and I were planning this massive - What's that dear? Nevermind, your dad's going to wait for you." she heard her mother heave, "Izumi dear, do you mind if you don't use the helium?" And a squeak came as a reply.

"Helium? What are you doing?" asked Mikan.

"Oh! Just... Stuff. We're waiting for you to come home after today so hurry back. This time we'll be watching you live! So don't embarrass yourself," Yuka teased.

Her dad (presumably) piped up in a high pitched voice, "We're supporting you!"

"Thanks," Mikan felt a smile stick to her face. Ruka pointed to his watch, indicating it was time. "I have to go now."

"Do your best honey."

"... I will."

* * *

"And the second battle begins! Yet we all wonder the same thing: what will our contestants cook? Especially with this unique ingredient! I doubt many people eat olives everyday. Our judges must have a keen sense then, shouldn't they?" Tsubasa grinned up at the camera.

The three judges face were zoomed as each smiled. Mochu shrugged, "I hardly ever eat olives. It might be in my least favorite list so the contestants will have to try extremely hard for a good score."

Kitsuneme sighed, "This time I have to pick the ten we hate the most so... Good luck really. I think - "

"Sorry, we're running out of time," Tsubasa apologized quickly, "So a last word from Koizumi-san before we start."

She sat straight unlike the two lazy men and clasping her hands, she gave a confident smile, "I'm certain this will be a good one."

"Alright. Three... Two... One... Begin!"

Natsume tensed up as he watched the swarm of contestants gather at the pantry. But there wasn't a pair of brunette pigtails in the swarm. Was she hidden?

Rapidly, the shelves of which the olives belonged on emptied but where was she? The television gave him no evidence she was even present. Plus, he missed the start when the camera zooms in on the contestants' faces.

_But Andou will mention it if one of them are missing right?_

_But what if I missed that too?_

Unable to wait patiently at home for the results, Natsume reached for his phone. He quickly dismissed the idea of calling Ruka for conformation. Instead, he dialed something else.

"I need a taxi."

* * *

"What's she doing?!" Aoi gasped, her eyes inhumanly wide, "She hasn't switched on an oven or the stove! And I can't see her ingredients! Oh my god, she's going to lose! And look at Umenomiya-san! She's quick! What do we do?"

Hotaru sighed, "You have to calm down. Put some trust into Mikan."

"It's all Onii-chan's fault! Oh! I wish I could beat him up right now. What the heck did he say? Look how tired she looks. I thought her parents could've fixed that," Aoi groaned as she settled down on a chair.

"They did. She's working hard Aoi-chan. If she was hopeless she wouldn't have tried to fight for some olives. Look at how many jars she has," Ruka pointed out.

"I told you I can't see!"

Shaking her head, Hotaru inspected her best friend. The colour in her pale face had revived a little after the phone call but her attitude was the same - she still wanted to win no matter what. But it wasn't a possibility. They all knew Koizumi would give her a bad score.

"Oi, what's going on?"

"Onii-chan!" cried Aoi, "What are you doing here?!"

"Hyuuga, do you mind explaining how you broke my best friend?" Hotaru glared at him.

"Shh guys! There's only ten more minutes to go!" Ruka informed them and they all quietened down to watch the intense competition.

The judges watched them and muttered to each other. Some agreeing; some disagreeing. The crowd started cheering as some of the contestants finished and displayed their masterpiece. The camera-men and the crew zoomed in closely to each of the contestants as they finished off. Each of the contestants put their last efforts to finish off.

"Alright contestants. Five... Four... Three... Two... One... Alright! Step away from the dishes and let the judges taste. Wow! Will you look at this? An olive pudding?! Oh! An olive pasta - although the judges don't look impressed. Alright, let's have a break while we wait for the judges to determine who gave the worst performance."

With that, the television was changed to advertisement.

Mikan rushed over to the table where her friends had gathered. Ruka handed her a cool bottle of water which she gratefully accepted. "Thanks," she give a small smile.

"You're welcome. So... What'd you make?" he asked.

"Just... The first thing I thought of. I think some people had a similar idea so..." she trailed off. Everyone thought the same thing: no way can she win.

"Oi, you didn't answer the question," scowled Natsume, suddenly interrupting the silence.

Even without looking, she was certain that voice could only belong to him. But she chose to ignore him and turn to Hotaru instead. "How did Anna do?"

"She - "

"Did extremely well compared to you," Koizumi finished for her. Beside her, Anna was silently observing.

"Koizumi-san, I thought you had to judge," Aoi reminded her. She was obviously not pleased that she came over.

She gave a cruel smile, "It's not at all hard when you have to pick ten you _hate _the most. Well, I have to get my make-up redone so we'll be leaving. Come on Anna-chan. You have to look good when you get into the top five."

Mikan bit her lip as the two walked away. Hotaru finally stood up, "Anna, if you have the guts, then come back."

"Sorry," Koizumi flicked her head around, her eyes burning into Hotaru's, "Imai-san, was it? I would appreciate it if you don't... Informally talk to my contestant."

"And I would like it if I could talk to her without disturbances."

"I'm afraid that's not possible. Anna-chan needs to concentrate on important things - not useless things," Koizumi sneered.

"So friendship isn't important anymore?" Mikan finally spoke up. Her hazel eyes were blurry; either with rage or sadness. "Anna, at least answer our question."

Anna opened her mouth but her mentor stopped her from continuing. "She doesn't need to. Honey, you're living in a world with lollipops and gummy bears. This is the real world. Friendship was never important. Ciao."

With a final flick of her perfectly styled hair, she strutted away like she did during the first battle. Only this time, Aoi comforted the stunned Mikan.

"Don't listen to her, Mikan-chan. She only wants you to lose confidence. And - "

"No. She's right," Natsume uttered, "We have to keep our game up. Umenomiya isn't our worry. The rumors are. Plus your performance today didn't display any professionalism whereas she did."

"I bet you wished I was as good as Ibaragi-san," she mumbled before running off.

* * *

"Mikan-chan! There you are! We'd like to have you back at the table for your presentation," Tsubasa smiled.

She nodded.

"The judges were quite shocked by your piece!" Tsubasa continued to smile as he tried to start a conversation with the awfully depressed girl. "Is there a reason for it?"

"The kalamata olives just had to be in a Greek Salad."

He tapped his chin, "I still don't understand."

"You shouldn't. That's the point," she sighed.

* * *

**End of Chapter 20**

To my amazing voters, thank you! The winners are... In the next chapter! Thank you each very much but I can't do it individually because I can't check it! Damn the iPad! But still thank you.

And to my awesome reviewers:

ToriChuck - Do you dislike my cliffhangers? :( Thanks for trying to vote though! You deserve this epic face! XD

Crimson Flares - Dearest Imoto-chan, that's why Nobara is there. Thanks for your never ending support!

Gabsterela - Um... I can't answer all these questions! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reviewing VERY much!


	21. Apricot Pie

**Sweet Days**

**Chapter 21**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice nor the characters but this sotry is entirely mine.**

* * *

"Mikan Sakura," Mochu summoned the girl out of the queue she had been nervously standing in, awaiting this moment. "A few words on your... greek salad?"

Kitsuneme chuckled, "I was extremely shocked by this piece. I never thought anyone would dare to make such a cold normal salad for the second battle. You know we disqualified a competitor in the first battle because they made a salad."

The brunette gulped as she fiddled with her thumbs behind her back. Her nerves were twitching and a little regret jumped in. "I... I knew this was what I wanted to make. This is the salad that was inspired from going to Athens and my experiences there. I don't regret ever making this piece."

"And the olives?" Koizumi questioned, her pen lifted up from the board. The rest of them were scribbing rapidly.

"The olives... When I was in Athens, I got the chance to see the farms where olives grow and none of them were growing. So making olive dishes that are 'fresh' just seemed... impossible for me. So I decided to go for something that could be enjoyed in this season. The cabbages are to represent the structure of Athens."

"Very creative, thank you," Mochu nodded. The audience applauded slowly since they were tired from clapping for the last few contestants. "Next... Nonoko Ogasawara."

Mikan retreated back into the line as another girl stepped forward, her work placed on the table replacing the plate of salad. She looked over to where everyone was standing. Aoi was giving her a smile as she always did and Hotaru was recording her as promised (for her parents) and Ruka was mouthing 'good work'.

Her eyes evaded Natsume's who wasn't paying attention to her, just the next contestant.

_Maybe she could be his contestant instead. Maybe that'd be better, _she thought bitterly.

_No Mikan, you could think like that now. You have to focus on the top five - _

_Not that you have to. You already know everything and what's the point in keeping him as your mentor? Nothing good will come out of it. No point in forcing a man who already loves someone else to be with you._

She forced her attention to Anna who stood two rows away from her current position. Her mentor had definitely taught her well. She even poised like a confident lady - with her back upright, her head lifted high and her hands clasped in front of her.

_Maybe if you're more like her, Natsume would like you. Maybe if you're more like her, you could win._

She couldn't think more. She would lose.

* * *

Ruka handed her a bottle of water like last time, "Well done, Mikan-chan. The results will be out in half an hour so you should rest until then."

She smiled weakly, "Thanks."

"It's not like she'll pass," Natsume remarked, "Don't even think so much as the top five now. Of all the things you could've made - a salad. Tsk."

"Onii-chan!" Aoi yelled, staring at Natsume with shock.

"Natsume!" Ruka yelled in unison and mimicking Aoi's actions.

He shrugged carelessly, "What? Is it wrong to say the truth?"

Mikan stood up from her seat and glared at him angrily, "It's not the truth until it's proven. So until then, can you shut the hell up?"

"Mikan," Hotaru interrupted, "Stop it. You've gone overboard. Cool off outside."

"Hotaru..."

"I'll go with you," Aoi suggested, already grabbing her jacket but Mikan shook her head.

"No, I need to cool off alone. I'll be back to see the results," she informed them as she dashed out of the hall for fresh air. Something that could take her mind off things.

Hotaru flicked her head over to where Natsume stood with his hands in his pockets. "You, Hyuuga. Get your ass out there and apologize."

"Like hell I will," Natsume scoffed and headed the opposite direction.

"... Ruka, you know Mikan-chan likes him right? It's kind of obvious since you set them up and all. But it seems the idiot brother of mine just doesn't get it, you know? It's so annoying. Hotaru-chan, what do we do?" Aoi whined.

"Wait for the results. Then we can start playing cupid all over again, right Nogi?" Hotaru asked.

He nodded, "Both of them have been pretty bummed since the Athens trip. I think Natsume told her all about Nobara."

All of three of them grew silent.

* * *

It wasn't what he wanted to say at all. The salad was such a good idea and she had around 66.6% of passing since Mochu and Kitsuneme looked quite impressed. After working with them for a few years, he knew when they were impressed and when they were disappointed.

It was just Koizumi that determined her score. And most of the top five contests had to hit the 90% mark.

Natsume kicked the pebble in front of him. And why did he tell her about Nobara? Why?

* * *

"Mikan-chan, the results are out!" Aoi cried out to the brunette rushing out to see the board as well.

The crowd blocked their views and only Mikan bothered to slip through the mass of them who were cheering and celebrating their success with the occasionally disppointed (or crying) contestants.

She took a deep breath as she started to look up from the bottom. The bottom ten were red, indicating that they were out and the rest were green. Mikan relaxed as she saw her name wasn't at the bottom but the intensity was still there as she looked up continuing to search for her name.

_Fifteen, Fourteen, Thirteen, Twelve, Eleven... Ten... _

* * *

Natsume decided to go to the private studio in the end. What else could be better than cooking to forget about his worries?

Turning on the oven, he went around the pantry grabbing whatever seemed fresh. Apricots. The fresh fruit in spring. Grabbing an entire bag of plain flour and a block of margarine, he decided on what he was going to make. So he got some sugar, salt and cinnamon and lemon to spice up the recipe a little.

Whilst he corrected his measurements on the desk, he thought about Nobara. It was such a bad memory. Them together... Them hanging out... Them...

Angrily, he made his dough. It wasn't the best of what he's made but every single emotion he felt, he put into it so he didn't bother to make it taste good. Natsume sighed as he saw the clock tick. It was half an hour. The result should be out. And there will certainly be a message for him soon.

If she can't make it... He'll be without a contestant. What should he do?

But he knew that wasn't the only think he minded. He liked her. There was no denying it. But what about Nobara? He still liked Nobara. Not only that - he loved Nobara from the bottom of his heart although she was gone now.

_She's not gone. She's still here._ The arguing would never cease until he could make up his mind.

Mikan or Nobara. His contestant or his ex-girlfriend. The one he met just a few months ago or the one he met when he started out.

The dough was done. He shaped it out and placed it aside. What could he do? It was like the past and present. What aobut his future? It was so stupid. He should never, ever have asked her to be his contestant. It was a mistake to begin with. And now...

He began making the paste with sugar, flour and cinnamon. Even though he was entranced by how the mixture was forming, he mind was still somewhere else. The sugar and flour... It was like that time with the cupcake. How she managed to guess the buttercream... And the Victoria Sponge test.

Natsume felt a smirk on his face already. As he squeezed in a little lemon and prepared his apricots, he remembered the night in the studio when they were trapped. Their midnight dinner. Her stupid birthday cake. And when she came around to his house to help out, her chicken curry bento... When she locked herself in her room and he lured her out using steak - like a dog. Then Athens... Her chocolates were eaten and it was amazing. She had definitely learnt from Aoi.

Just at what point did he fall in lo- begin to like her?

He didn't know. He placed the apricot into the mixture and gave it a few stirs before putting it into the pastry.

When he put it that way, there was only one way to go wasn't there? He...

Placing, his creation into the oven, he timed it for fourty minutes. He has fourty minutes to get to the competition which was ending. He had to get there.

* * *

"It's alright Mikan-chan," Aoi patted her on the back.

"It's fine Aoi-chan. Do I have to go back on set for the ending?" she asked Hotaru who quietly sat at the back with Ruka. They were discussing something privately.

She shook her head but Ruka was the one that answered, "You could pull out of it but they like to have the top and bottom ten there, Mikan-chan."

"Alright..." she groaned as she got up her seat and stomped over to the set again where the winner of this round was cheering. She was Anna. Koizumi was introducing her to other chefs. But no one was with Mikan.

Alone...

"Hey!" someone yelled in her direction. She flipped her head around and met the permed hair of one of her good friends.

"Permy!" she chuckled and Sumire tackled her into a hug.

"Hotaru called and asked me to come around. Those security guys don't believe a single thing I say! God... I saw you on TV! You were amazing! I can't believe I'm even here!"

She laughed nervously, "You're being too dramatic, Permy. We're only on a cooking show."

"It's an international competition! And stop calling me that. Where's Anna? I want to talk to her," she added, her eyes already skimming around the massive hall.

"She's the one surrounded by people. You can't go up to her today Permy. It's too - "

"What are you talking about? She's our friend. Why can't I go up to her and ask her how she's doing?" she retorted. "You're such a softie. Let's go together."

"But - "

"Come on!" Sumire grabbed her hand and dragged her into the crowd of people who were crowding around Anna. "Anna! Anna! Over here! Anna!" Her yells managed to attract her attention but when Anna met their eyes she instantly turned back to her mentor who excused her.

Mikan sighed, "It's no use."

"For goodness sake, why are you so pessimistic?! Where's the usual cheery girl? Get up and go after your friend! Go! She's important right? Remember how you guys used to help each other out in classes? And how we'd always go to the cafe for brithdays to support her? Or those sleepovers we had? Did you forget all that when you started cooking? Did you?" Sumire yelled at her.

She gulped. But she knew the answer to it all. Anna was important. She was her friend. She didn't forget any of that. Why? "Thanks Permy. I'm going now," she grinned. Then her legs began taking her.

What was stopping her from chasing Anna in the first place? Nothing. She was just to selfish. And blinded because she was too into the competition. Feeling as if all the troubles had been lifted from her, Mikan dashed. Faster and faster.

"Anna! Wait! Hey, Anna! It's me! Wait!" she screamed as she chased after the pink haired girl. Finally she managed to catch her - Anna was never much of an athlete.

"Let go!"

"Anna! Why are you avoiding me?!" she asked.

"Why are you chasing me?!" Anna asked back, trying to twist her arm away from Mikan.

"Because you were avoiding me! I'm sorry. You're my friend and I... I was ignoring you. I'm sorry," Mikan kept apologizing, "At school, I believed all those bullies instead of you. I was too busy with the competition that I ignored you. I'm sorry."

Anna remained quiet. She seemed to be thinking deeply. Really deeply. But then her mask seemed to drop and the tears pricked her eyes. "Mikan-chan, I'm so sorry! I... started all those rumours because... It's doesn't matter. I started those rumours. I was being horrid. I'm sorry. And you... You're the one apologizing. That's not right... I'm so sorry."

Mikan quickly hugged her friend, "So you aren't mad? You're definitely still my friend right?"

Anna pushed Mikan away and wiped her tears. "Sorry. While the competition is still going... I can't. It's... a secret. Sorry Mikan-chan. Bye. Maybe after all this is over - "

"It'll be too late! Is our friendship so weak that a competition can break it? Anna, answer me."

"... Bye."

* * *

Sumire groaned as she heaved herself over to where Hotaru was sitting. After flinging her jacket behind the seat, she turned to her, "So has she always been like this?"

"Just after the trip," Hotaru answered, "You managed to convince her?"

"Yep. I think she'll be fine. You know how she always comes back with a smile. No matter how bad the situation is. Remember that time when her grandpa passed away? We all thought she was going to be upset and..." she sighed, reminiscing the time when they were only juniors.

"She came back smiling saying her Jii-chan would never want her to be crying like it was the end of the world... But she was crying," Hotaru reminded her.

"When was that?" Ruka joined in.

"Wah! It's... You're..." Sumire stuttered, unable to make out any words.

"I'm Ruka Nogi, Mikan-chan's mentor. I presume you've heard of me," he gave her his princely smile as he always did.

She nodded.

"Thanks for looking after Mikan-chan," Ruka thanked Sumire and she turned a little red and began her stammering once more.

"It happened years ago," Hotaru answered Ruka's previous question, "And there she is."

Aoi was guiding Mikan to the set. They all tried to concentrate on her expression but it was hidden from their sight.

"Oi, where's the amateur?"

* * *

**End of Chapter 21**

First of, I have to thank all of you guys. I took a _long _break - explained in my profile, if interested - so when I came back I was just so shocked. I mean, 48 followers and 21 favorites (I'm going to name you all in the next chapter). That's really amazing. Then there were 51 reviews. The numbers just seemed so big. So honestly, if you are reading this: **THANK YOU! **And I'm sorry Mikan is so out of character. I was just typing nonstop so I don't plan to change it. I'm sorry.

Sawada Yuki - A vegeterian pizza? Thanks for the suggestion, dear reviewer! I don't know how hard it is to make, I'll do a little research. A explanation? Hm... Well, I'll tell you first: I have no idea. That was the point I guess. It's hard to get (cause I don't either). Haha... Sorry. And thank you so much for liking the story and for reviewing! How about this chapter?

Crimson Flares - Thank you Imoto-chan! That's it. I need a beta. Someone find me a beta! Thanks for your neverending support and your love for the story. I'm ever grateful.

Guest - I will definitely continue it. After my break, I'm desperate to finish! Don't you worry my fellow Guest. I will do my best and thank you so much for loving the story or chapter? Your decision. Since the story isn't finished. Haha...


	22. Apple Cider

**Sweet Days**

**Chapter 22**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice nor its characters however this story is entirely mine.**

* * *

Heaving an enormous sigh, Mikan sauntered back to the car park. She had finished ages ago but no one was there when she waved at the camera as the sixth contestant. It was depressing to know she was so close to the top five yet so far away.

So here she was, waiting impatiently for someone to appear and greet her but after five minutes and the car park had emptied, her doubts began to surface.

_It couldn't be... Because Natsume is not my mentor anymore Aoi-chan and Ruka-kun decided to leave me too, did they? _

Shaking her head to deny that thought, she decided to sit and wait at the bench. Another wasted five minutes... Yet no sign of anyone she knew.

"Oi."

"Ah!" she yelped and jumped to her feet. Her eyes adjusted and met a pair of sparkling rubies. They were boring into her own.

"What are you doing?"

Mikan poised herself and sighed, "Looking for you... And the others. Where are they?"

"They left," he replied nonchalantly.

"You've got to be kidding me," she groaned and then another thing clawed its way into her mind. "Um... Did you find out what... place I'm in?" she avoided his gaze as Natsume turned to the other direction as well. Neither of them wanted to look at the other.

"Tell me," Natsume answered, his eyes now finding the person he was talking to. The wind rustled his raven hair and one of the last cars drove off: Ruka's.

"Eh?!" Mikan gasped as she saw the face of Hotaru drive off. Hotaru didn't seem the least bit sorry that she had ditched her best friend. "Wh-? I... Natsume... don't you already know?"

"Tsk. Can you not tell me?"

She mumbled, "... and... not ... okay?" Once Natsume gave her a harsh glare, she coughed and reconstructed her sentence, "I... I didn't get into the top five. I was sixth. I tried r-really h-hard... b-but..." Her voice cracked and the tears trickled down. She wiped them away and sniffed, "Sorry."

"Crying doesn't help."

"You aren't my mentor anymore... You don't have to stay," she whispered, "You can go back to Ibara-"

"Will you stop bringing her up? What does she have to do with this competition? _You _are _my _contestant. I don't believe anything else can interfere with it," Natsume stated, his hands finding Mikan's shoulders.

She gulped, "You only picked me because - "

"Obviously that doesn't count. You are so different. She's a genius; you're an idiot. She's a professional; you're an amateur. She's a woman; you're a little girl," Natsume continued to list their differences.

Mikan scowled as she heard all the things she thought inside being said out loud. "So why are you telling me this? Just go find her. I... I don't care."

"Then why are you crying?" Natsume wiped a stray tear that wandered to her cheek.

She was shivering slightly but loosened up, "I'm not. Why do you care anyway?" Mikan shrugged off Natsume who sighed as if his efforts were for nothing.

"Because... You're so much better Nobara."

* * *

Hotaru heaved a deep breath and leaned back. Her eyes drooped and Aoi popped up to offer, "Want a massage?"

"No, it's fine," Hotaru groaned, "I just can't believe Hyuuga fell for such an idiot. Everything's going to change now."

"What'd you mean?" asked Aoi as she flopped back to her seat. Ruka kept his eye on the road but his attention was capture by their conversation.

"Hyuuga's going to confess."

"WHAT?!" the tyres screeched as Ruka pulled up instantly to the side.

"H-how do you know that?" Aoi stammered, "I... I mean, it's not that Mikan-chan is a bad person, but Onii-chan's never fallen in love... Besides Nobara-chan."

Ruka added, "I know Natsume likes Mikan-chan but how can you guarantee that he'll confess today?"

"Well, how do you explain why he suddenly decided to show up? Do you honestly think he went just so he can check the board? Of course not," Hotaru explained to the two of them, "That's why we've ditched them. But the turn-out might not be what we expect. I think we shouldn't mention it until the two of them do."

Aoi nodded and replied, "Yeah. That'll be for the best... Well, we're done with matchmaking, let's go somewhere fancy!"

"Like?" Ruka questioned, dreading her reply.

"We go to Kaname's restaurant!" Aoi squealed, "We haven't visited him in ages!"

Hotaru smirked when she checked that the restaurant - was not only 5 star as expected - it was the most expensive one in the area. "Nogi's paying."

He groaned, "We should head for Mikan-chan's instead. You know there's the - "

"Hurry up! We'll go there next!"

* * *

"You can't just drag me into your car. You're kidnapping me! Let me out!" Mikan demanded as she flung her hand away from Natsume's grip.

He dragged her out without hesitation and slammed the door shut, refusing her any freedom. "Just do what I tell you."

"Why should I?!" Mikan tried to act tough and glared at him but was immediately beaten by Natsume/

"Because I said so," he snarled at her.

Mikan quietened down. He was scaring her although it was the person who just said: You're better than Nobara. All she could do was wonder what part did she ever find charming. But all she could think at the moment was his rotten attitude, his enormous ego and his unreasonable -

"Here," Natsume placed a steaming pie out of the oven as he switched off the timer, "What do you think?"

"I think you're being a complete ass," she replied cheekily but her eyes were examining the pie. She could already see the cracks on the pastry plus the smoothness of the apricot, "And this looks absolutely... weird."

Natsume raised a brow as if asking: Are you testing my patience as a professional?

"The dough you made obviously wasn't up to standard," Mikan snorted and turned away, "Can I go now? My parents are waiting for me back at home."

"I'll take you."

She bit her lip as she prepared herself for the outburst. "I don't understand you Natsume. You only picked me because I was like Nobara and now you say I'm not like her. What are you implying? I'm so confused. Can't I...? Never mind. Plus, you aren't my mentor anymore, are you?"

"Do you not want me to be?" he questioned, leaning against the table.

"I... I never said that."

"Whatever."

"... Then what do you want me to say? Are you going to explain or not?" She crossed her arms.

Natsume kept silent. Never did he expect himself to be in a situation where he had no idea what to say. "Look. I... I love Nobara and I don't know if that will ever change. But I know I like you too."

"W-wha... What did you just say Natsume?" Mikan perked up and gazed at him with amazement. Did those words just escape his mouth? Was he teasing her? What in the world...

"I said I like you," he repeated, the bored expression still plastered across his perfect face.

"I... I really don't - " Mikan hesitated over what to say. Her face glowed red like a blooming rose as she stumbled.

Natsume held out a fork, "I'm going to eat the tart. Feel free to join in."

She sighed and relaxed, "I really want to try it. It looks really good. The apricots are fresh, aren't they? They're in season anyway. So... Let's eat."

He raised a brow as Mikan snatched the fork out of his hand and started to chomp down. It was amazing how this girl could change the atmosphere so quicker and then just...

Silently, he headed over to the fridge and brought out a bottle. Mikan flicked her head back in time to see it. "Natsume, is that wine? You know I can't - "

"It's cider, idiot."

She flushed with embarassment but managed to retort, "In my defence, I don't drink much of anything."

"Then you better get your act up. You are in an international professional competition," he warned her as he brought out two glasses as well, "You can't lose now."

"Why can't I?" she stabbed the fork into the crunchy tart.

"Because you're with me."

"I... I never said anything about that!" Mikan yelped, "You just decided that on your own."

"And you can't refuse. It's part of the contract," Natsume shrugged as he poured out the fresh apple cider. The intoxicating smell came flooding out however Mikan was too frustrated to notice it.

"No it's not! I want to see it! I want to read over the contract!"

"Too bad. We're together and that's final."

"You're forcing me!" But as she accepted the apple cider, her heart was a flutter. This had to be a dream. But even if it was, she wished it could last forever.

* * *

Aoi sneezed. Was it really this cold during the spring?

"Aoi, are you alright?" Hotaru asked.

The girl nodded and sniffed, "I just really want to hurry to Kaname's..."

"Aoi-chan, you shouldn't force yourself. I think you're a little sick. Do you want me to take you home? I could bring you something back. I'm sure Kaname-senpai will make you something especially good if you're sick," Ruka winked, "I'll drop you off."

"Alright... I bet you're planning something," she coughed. Ruka smiled and changed direction to the Hyuuga house. Once the mansion came into view, Aoi collected her things and headed off.

"Thanks for the ride. I'll see you later," she waved at them.

Ruka smiled kindly, "Just watch yourself. Stay home for the week and we'll see you then. I'll call you. Bye." Then the car zoomed away.

She could only sigh as the two went off. "If only those two would get together..."

"Yeah, that'd be a good thing," a voice laughed. She immediately turned to see the silver-haired boy she'd been missing for ages and those deep eyes that she was fascinated by...

"What are you doing outside my house?" she scowled, "I thought I said - "

"I know what you said. I just wanted to confirm it. Are you going to break up with me or not?"

"... Are _you _going to break up with me or not?" Aoi answered as her eyelids got heavier. She took in steady but deep breaths and everything was going hazy... Who was that person in front of her again?

"Aoi!"

* * *

"I wonder how we should thank those guys," Mikan giggled as she swung their hands in sync.

"Who?" Natsume asked curiously, "And why do _we _have to? Isn't it just you? And stop swinging; it's annoying me."

She pouted, "You're still such a meanie. I was talking about Hotaru and the others. They obviously left on purpose... Hm... Maybe I could take Hotaru and Aoi-chan out to the spa. Aoi-chan has been looking so stressed out lately. Do you know what's going on? I mean, even the make-up she's wearing isn't covering up those panda eyes..."

Natsume pondered on that for a while. Aoi... She hasn't been going down for dinner recently - even when Natsume made her favorite foods. And the light in her room was always on even at four in the morning.

"Yeah. She'll get herself sick in a while."

"Hm... Maybe she needs some fresh air. What about cycling? No... Can't do that either... I don't know. What do you think Natsume?" She nudged her boyfriend.

"Tsk. I think you'll be late if you keep talking. Let's go amateur," he got into the car.

"Hey! Stop calling me an amateur! Let's go! Mum and Dad will kill me soon," she jumped in as well whilst thinking about what to do for her three friends.

"Hn"

"Do you ever say anything besides that?" Mikan whined at him, "I know! I could make something for Aoi-chan! How does that sound?"

"She's a professional chef, you idiot. Do you even watch television anymore? Aoi is probably going to be the youngest pro ever," he sighed as he brought his eyes to the road.

"But... Natsume, aren't you a chef as well? Then you'd been the youngest since you started ages ago right? So... care to explain?" she urged him.

Natsume ignored her. He was laughing at his stupidity. Of all the girls he could've had, he picked her. It was mad. It was crazy. But it made him happy. So that's all that matters, right?

"-sume? Natsume!" yelled Mikan.

"None of your business."

"Natsume!" she initiated her pointless whining once again.

"We're here."

"What?" she glanced out of the window and shockingly, it was her isolated house. The one that was basically surrounded by a forest except the road that was in front of them. She never did understand why her parents bought this lonely house when they were both renown lawyers. But she liked it. "That was really quick. Do you know the road off by heart or somehting?"

"Hn"

She smiled at her boyfriend. He probably did. What did she do to deserve such a great boyfriend - and so handsome at that? And how should she tell her parents...? Oh no. "Natsume, are you sure my parents will be alright with this?"

"Hn"

"I'm talking to you! Natsume, do you - ?"

"Mikan! what are you doing lounging outside for so long? Ah, Hyuuga-san. Come on in! Hurry!" Yuka popped her head out form behind the door and smiled at the two.

"I'm just coming Mum," Mikan replied and turned to whisper at Natsume, "Do we tell them now?"

"Hn"

"What does that mean?!" she hissed.

"Mikan!" Yuka cried again desperately.

"Coming!" she dashed in quickly. The lights were out and there was definitely some furniture missing from -

"Surprise!" screamed a bunch of people, namely her school mates and mentors, "Congratulations Mikan!"

She broke into an instant smile brighter than those she usually gave. Honestly, what did she do to recieve such good friends, an incredible family and just everything she was blessed with? It was so unbelievable.

"Thank you so much!" she hugged her parents first before individally going to each of them to thank them.

Ruka crept up to Natsume's side and mumbled, "Did you actually confess?"

"What do you think?" Natsume scoffed and headed off to the snack table.

Ruka sighed as Hotaru made her way up to him and smirked, "I told you."

"And I believed you. So what's your prediction about Aoi-chan and Youichi?" he asked curiously. But Hotaru just gave him one of her mysterious smiles as she went over to Mikan.

* * *

**End of Chapter 22**

I'm so sorry it took so long! I was supposed to upload it on my birthday: 23rd April. But the iPad rejected that idea and I had no idea until today. Sorry! Anyway happy late brithday Shakespeare. For all the romance, I did so much! You can check out my profile if you are actually interested.

Gabsterela - I did mention it. Thank you, thank you, thank you! I owe it all to you who love the story that it keeps going. I hope you continue to enjoy the future chapters.

cakeluver2 - I know right? Why do they serve such bad food during my holiday? It spoils it! But all the cultural food made me very happy! I wish I could let you all taste it but... Oh well. Thank you so much! You like cheese and cake. So you like cheesecake... Oh! Idea!

Crimson Flares - If I were his sister... Oh, i'm getting ahead of myself. He's dying at the moment... I think. I'm so confused with the manga at the moment. Thank you so much as usual Imoto-chan! Cliffhangers aren't really intentional - except in some cases - so here's one with quite a... normal ending?

Sawada Yuki - Thank you for liking the chapter! It means a lot to me! So to be clear: you only like that chapter? Honestly, Natsume should be killing himself.

Serenity67 - Thank you! I will keep writing for you guys! No problem.


	23. Sakura Mochi

**Sweet Days**

**Chapter 23**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice and never will.**

* * *

She flopped to the left.

She flopped to the right.

She muffled herself with the pillow.

Yet all this time her useless phone was not ringing. The mobile was silently placed on the desk beside her bed yet it seemed to be annoying her. Finally, it vibrate and the chime alerted her that a message had come. She pounced on it as if it were prey and glanced at her phone hopefully. The words on the screen were:

_Hn_

"What?! I sent that enormous text and he texts that back!" she yelped, pulling at her hair from frustation. Yes, this is Mikan Sakura: competitor of Chef Battle, high school student and now (offically) Natsume Hyuuga's girlfriend. Although not so successful on her end. The news seemed to have travelled far and wide. Now the press have them all over the magazines.

Yuka and her husband Izumi had done their best to avoid the reporters and all yet it seems that was not the real problem. It was their daughter that concerned them anyway. She had happily texted her boyfriend at first but after ten minutes of no reply, she had been upstairs yelling at herself then attacked her phone with a vengence. Was she happy? Or was she angry? There was no telling...

"What the hell Natsume Hyuuga?!"

No telling...

* * *

As usual, Natsume spent the morning with his father before heading off to work. Although today was a little different. Aoi was not there. But he didn't have time to worry, she was a big girl and he needed to go to work. Work. Even though he called it that, work was never work. He was already rich from his testing job and his restaurant already had more than enough staff. The customers were fairly happy with everything there as well. Yet he could never leave _Parfait _alone. It was part of his life. Where he started and (possibly) where he would end.

"Hyuuga-san, there is a call for you from Nogi-san," one of his employees informed him.

He sighed, "Tell him I'm busy."

"Alright."

He was partly busy with trying out some new dishes he may change into the menu. Even if that happened every so often, so did Ruka with his interruptions during work. It was something that was quite annoying. His phone was on silent and tucked into the lockers as well just so he wouldn't bother him. Just in case it was actually an emergency, he headed along to the lockers.

Quickly, he dug into the deep locker and recovered his phone. There was a text. Just one though, so it must not have been a big deal. However when he looked carefully at it, the number was not Ruka's.

"Since when did she have my number?" he scowled and texted in reply to the girl. She was rambling on about how the magazines have been saying things. But honestly, it wasn't any of his concern. If he wasn't bothered, why should she? Girls and their texting...

* * *

"Argh! I'm so pissed Hotaru!" Mikan vented out her anger on the pillow as Hotaru set some juice on the table. Her best friend had suddenly arrived at her doorstep, not that it was unusual, but this time it wasn't because she wanted to be consuled.

"Well I can't help you, can I?" she scoffed as she sat down on the sofa as well, "Just talk it out with your boyfriend."

"I thought we were supposed to be like... Going out on dates, sharing things, understanding the other person's feelings, knowing each other so well that you'd know what they were thinking..."

Hotaru stared at her, "Do you live in a fairyland?"

"What?"

"It's just that you're being really stupid. Hyuuga is a busy man and you know that yet you go to bother him. Isn't that not understanding him?" she concluded.

Mikan froze for a second. Was that right? Natsume was annoyed at her? Was she not caring about him enough? She was being... selfish.

"Y-you're right... I'll go to apologize to Natsume," she stood up, "Thanks a lot Hotaru... But could I ask for another favor?"

She rolled her eyes. How many times did she need a favor? "What is it?"

"Can I borrow your kitchen?" Her eyes twinkled but she showed a nervous smile and twindled her thumbs.

"Whatever. Just don't mess it up like last time," Hotaru sighed.

"I won't! Thank you Hotaru! You're the best."

Then she ran into the kitchen where she quickly gathered up the ingredients and tools. She rolled up her sleeves and gave an energetic cry, "Alright!"

Outside, her best friend silently relaxed as she listened to her messing up. Sipping her juice, she smiled. Just how was this going to end up?

* * *

"Aoi, are you awake?"

She mumbled something before her eyes slowly fluttered open. Something was wrong... The alarm clock she usually woke up to wasn't there. Plus, the bed smelled incredibly familiar, like...

"What are you doing here, Youichi?" glared Aoi as she sat up slowly.

"Don't you even remember what happened yesterday? I called your father by the way, he said not to force yourself so you can rest a while," he explained, "Do you need anything?"

"Yes. I want to go home," she growled and stood up immediately. The rush went sraight to her head, causing her to hover.

"Careful." Youichi rushed over to support her. She pushed herself away from him and Youichi backed away, understanding how she felt. "Fine. I'll call your brother but until then will you just rest properly? Geez..."

Aoi inspected him as well as her surroundings. Nothing really changed. She observed Youichi as he dialled. Had he gotten taller? Did he look more mature? Did his hair grow a little longer? Did he get more tanned?

Youichi sighed, "He's not picking up. I'll call your dad."

"It's fine. I'll just go home on my own," she retorted.

"Then at least let me drive you home."

"No," she rejected, "I want to go home on my own. Can't you just leave me alone? Thanks for your help but I need to go back..." Her head started to shake from something.

"Aoi, that's not the best idea. Let me walk you home, please. It's for your own good."

She glared at him for a little longer before she responded, "Fine. Whatever."

He smiled inwardly. This was good progress. Now if he could just get her to listen to her... "Do you need to see a doctor first? You did faint afterall. Do you still feel sick?"

"Since when did you become so talkative? I'm fine. Can we go now? I don't want to go to a doctor and I wished you never told my dad. He's going to annoy me for the next five months about this. And I doubt Onii-chan is going to let this slid," she sighed, "Let's go."

* * *

Gratefully, Mikan hugged Hotaru yet carefully so that the package in her hand wouldn't get wrecked.

"Thank you, Hotaru. Thank you, thank you. Thank you so much!" Mikan squealed as she released her.

"I know. Believe it or not, you've mentioned it a few times," Hotaru smiled, "Now hurry up. Your boyfriend is waiting - his shift shuold be over soon."

Mikan rolled her eyes, "His shift is never over or on. He owns the restaurant. Bye Hotaru, I'll come round another time for a sleepover. Thanks again!" She waved at her best friend and hurried along with her package swinging alongside her.

Hotaru sighed. It's not even been a day since she had a boyfriend and she changed completely. What a headache. What will happen next? But as long as she was happy that was basically all that mattered right?

And happy she was. Mikan inspected the delicacy inside the lovely packaging. She had to be sure to repay Hotaru one day. But it was too big for her to handle. Maybe she could help her get a boyfriend... Hm... The taxi stopped in front of the exquisite restaurant: _Parfait._

Quickly paying the taxi driver, she jumped out. Inspecting the bustling restaurant that had been called 'The Perfectionist Restaurant', she noticed the neverending line that seemed to take up the entire street.

"Trust me, it's such a good restaurant. Just wait for it," chuckled a young teen at her annoyed friend, "I know it's a long wait but it'll be worth it. Last time I came here, the special was so wonderful! Plus the chef was really good-looking."

Her friend grumbled, "I don't care how good-looking he is. I just want to eat; I'm absolutely starving. And that means that I will kill you if you've been lying and we've been waiting for nothing the past... the last half an hour!"

They continued to quarrel and Mikan looked over them nostalgically. It was as if she was gazing upon the memory of one of her meaningless arguements with Hotaru. Smiling, she decided it would be too cruel to cut in front and demand to see Natsume. She headed to the back of the line and sighed. There goes thirty minutes of her life...

* * *

In silence, Youichi accompanied Aoi back to her home. He couldn't muster up his courage to began to inquire about what she could do. He couldn't ask her about their relationship while she's sick...

Whilst he debated, they had arrived in front of the towering mansion. Aoi limped over to the gates. "Thanks. Bye."

"Wh- Aoi, wait!" he yelled as he grabbed her arm.

"Hey! Get off!"

Youichi quickly retreated. "Sorry... I'll see you after you get better. Bye Aoi. Get well soon." Then he turned away.

A clenching in her heart reminded her... Just what was it? It was nostalgic but so saddening. She had the urge to call his name, to grab his arm, to hug him, to apologize, to have him back.

"I-it must be the fever..." she touched her burning face but she found something else. There were tears dripping down. Why? Youichi was going to leave her. She was sure of it this time. There was no way she could ever get him back...

"Aoi!"

"Huh?" she lifted her head and a blurring figure was dashing to her. Was it...? No, it couldn't be.

* * *

Natsume wiped the sweat from his face. The steam was everywhere and the smell was sticking to his clothes. One of his chef's wife was going into labour and he had to fill in for him. It was another busy day - since it was saturday.

"H-hyuuga-san!" cried a waitress from the other side.

"What?" he screamed above all the cooking noises.

"S-should we close now? There's still a massive queue outside but it's getting too late," she informed him. At that point, he flicked his head to the clock. It was going to be eleven soon - the restaurant usually closed at half ten.

"Fine. Just get the people in the queue to put down a reservation for tomorrow," he ordered. The waitress scurried out of the kitchen an Natsume sighed. He was going to check on Aoi today as well. It can't be helped though, the restaurant was his responsibility.

Quickly, he finished off the last orders and dismissed his workers. With only him left, he gave the restaurant one final check. Today was a successful day but sometimes the restaurant was so quiet it frightened him. Thinking of all the finance as well, he sighed as he pulled down the blinds but something popped up.

"Natsume!" Mikan yelled at him through the glass. She was grinning as usual.

"Oi, what are you doing out there?"

She pouted, "Then let me in!"

Natsume rolled his eyes and shook his head in disbelief. What the hell was she doing here? Quickly, he unlocked the door and Mikan entered energetically, her eyes glistening.

"Hey! How are you?" she giggled.

"Why are you so hyper?"

"I'm always hyper!" Then her cheery smile became a deep frown. She glanced down at a box in her hand that was decorated quite beautifully. "I'm really sorry... I was being inconsiderate and... Well, here. I made this a long time ago and it went bad... So my apology became something I needed to apologize for."

Natsume accepted the box and placed it on the counter. Curiously, he unwrapped it.

"I-it's not the best thing I could've made. But I was at Hotaru's and she doesn't have much there... I tried my best!" she added as she blushed.

"It's Sakura Mochi."

"I know."

"..."

Mikan muttered, "Well sorry. That's all. It's probably not edible so -"

Meanwhile, Natsume had shoved the pink mochi into his mouth. "It taste alright."

"What are you doing?! It's been outside for hours!" she yelped as she tried to retrieve the box before her boyfriend got sick.

"Doesn't matter. You took care making it didn't you?"

"... Yes."

"Then it's worth it if I throw up. Plus now I know you have to practice Japanese confectionary as well," he scoffed.

"Hey! I know I'll never be as good as you but you don't have to tease me!" she whined. "While I was outside waiting, I saw how everyone reacted to the food. They all enjoyed it very much! And they were all desperate to eat more and more. The smile on their faces were unbelievable... I know what I want to do now." She grinned up at Natsume, "I want to be like you!"

He smirked, "Not going to happen."

"Eh?! Why not - ?"

But a pair of lips had come crashing down on hers.

* * *

**End of Chapter 23**

Thank you all for waiting ever so paitently. I have good news! The plot is finished - as are my exams! So now I just have to type it all up. Woo! Oh! And there is a new story out. It's not really inspired or anything... You can learn more on my profile and Clashing Melodies is offically restarting due to the inspiration from Uta no Prince-sama!

Crimson Flares - I love the Aoi and Youichi couple as well but I need to concentrate on Mikan and Natsume. Especially since the latest chapter came out... Thank you so much! I really appreciate your encouragement. I seriously can't express it enough.

AnimeMango - I haven't seen you in a while! Thank you so much! Your support will not be wasted!

ria - I know... I'm so disappointed in myself. So maybe after I've finished this I could redo it. Thank you very much for reviewing and supporting this story.

Sawada Yuki - Haha! He should. I just don't understand guys... Oh well. Thank you for your neverending support and for reviewing. I will keep typing even if it kills me.


End file.
